


The Hotel

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Regina's First Dark Curse, F/M, Family Feels, Post-Regina's First Dark Curse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: First Curse AU where Robin, Roland and the Merry Men came over with everyone else. 
Termites force Regina and Henry to spend a few days at Storybrooke's only hotel. She meets handyman Bobby Locke...the Man with the Lion Tattoo and father of Henry's best friend, Roland. This is a series of one-shots exploring their romance and how they build their family together.





	1. The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Once Upon a Time. Even if I want to sometimes to make sure they get treated better. 
> 
> **A/N: Thanks to queen-of-the-merry-men on tumblr for the original prompt: OQ + Hotel. I decided to make it an AU in which Robin came over in the first curse because I feel we need more of those. This has been posted to my tumblr since April and I’ve written a few more pieces set in this verse. People began asking if I was going to put it up elsewhere so I decided to do so. I hope you all enjoy it!**
> 
> **These are also not written linearly, so there will be jumps in time, going between the early days of the relationship and later when it's more solid.**

There were days where Regina Mills wished that her curse had allowed her to keep her magic. For right now, she wanted nothing more than to turn the idiot standing in her foyer into a pile of ashes. Or at least back into the mouse he had been in the Enchanted Forest. Then she could just let a cat loose on him.

“What do you mean I have termites?” she asked, hissing at him.

He gave her a bored expression. “I mean I found termites here in the floor. The sound your son was talking about when he was in a quiet room? Was him hearing them eating through the beams.”

“But how did I get them? When did I get them?”

“You seem to have had them for a few years now,” he explained. “And as for how…I don’t see any records of you putting in anything to prevent termites.”

Regina wanted to throttle him. “Isn’t that your job? Why didn’t you tell me about these options before?”

“It never came up.”

“It never…” She blew out. “Okay, what do I do now?”

He looked up from his clipboard. “I’m going to advise you and your son to stay elsewhere while we fumigate and lay down the treatment. We can get started tomorrow and be done in about three days.”

“Three days? Where am I supposed to take Henry for three days?” she asked.

“Granny always has rooms,” he replied, not blinking before she slammed her front door in his face.

Regina scowled and stormed off to her study, grabbing the phone book. There was no way she was staying at that flea-ridden wolf’s bed and breakfast. She had to have created a five-star hotel when she cast the Dark Curse, though tourism wasn’t much of an industry in Storybrooke.

Her fingers stopped when she saw “Ever After Hotel” listed and dialed the number printed. A pleasant, accented voice answered the phone and she took on a businesslike tone. “I’d like to book your best suite for four nights. It’ll be for one adult and one child.”

“And when will you be checking in?”

“Tonight,” Regina replied, already gathering items she believed she would need while away from her house.

She heard the clicking of a computer. “Okay, we can accommodate that. I’ll put everything through. Will you be paying with a credit card?”

“Yes, I will,” she replied. “Do you need anything else?”

“Just your name.”

Her cheeks warmed and she grimaced. “Right. It’s Regina Mills.”

There was a pause before: “As in Mayor Mills?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“Of course not, Madam Mayor. Your reservation is in the system and we’ll see you and your son later tonight. Thank you for choosing Ever After Hotel.”

Regina hung up her phone and took a deep breath. “Henry! You need to start packing! We’re going on a little adventure,” she called out.

 

She parked outside the Ever After Hotel a few hours later as the sun began to set. Gathering her purse, she motioned for Henry to get out. He frowned as he took in the hotel. “Why do we have to stay here?” he asked.

“I told you,” she replied with a sigh. “This will be fun.”

His frown deepened. “How?”

Regina knelt in front of her sullen five-years-old. “This will be a vacation. I won’t go to work and you’ll have me all to yourself. We’ll order room service and watch all the TV you want.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up though he still seemed hesitant.

She nodded and leaned in. “There’s also an indoor pool. We can go swimming.”

That sold him. He took her hand and let her lead him into the Ever After Hotel. Regina paused inside the lobby, taking in the place. For a hotel that probably saw no visitors, it was maintained beautifully. Deep red carpets covered the lobby and several plants surrounded the room. Wicker chairs with red cushions were positioned around tables, newspapers and magazines piled on them. A TV was positioned in a corner, playing the news.

A tall man with well-coiffed gray hair stood behind the desk, wearing a white button down shirt under a navy blue jacket. A gray cravat was tucked into the collar of his shirt. He smiled as she approached with Henry. “Mayor Mills, this is truly an honor,” he said.

“I can imagine,” she replied. While he had an accent, it was different from the one belonging to the person she had spoken to earlier. His had been warm and pleasant. This man’s accent was snooty and off-putting. “You weren’t who I spoke to earlier.”

“Oh, no. That was Bobby. He’s the handyman but he also covers the desk when needed.”

Regina nodded. “Well, you should consider letting him do so more often. He made everything very easy.”

The proprietor—who had yet to offer his name and Regina found she didn’t care to learn it—seemed taken aback. “I’ll…I’ll consider it, Madam Mayor, but he really is much better with his hands.

“Anyway, we’ve put you and your son in our best suite. I’ll escort you up and Bobby can fetch your bags,” he said, heading toward the elevators.

Regina tightened her grip on Henry’s hand as she followed the proprietor into the elevator. Soft music played as it rose up, heading to the very top floor. “I think you will feel right at home here,” he told her.

The doors opened to reveal their suite was nearly the entire floor. A kitchen took up a good portion of one corner, right next to a long wooden table. The living room had powder blue carpets with matching couches and Henry barreled toward one, amazing at the giant TV screen in the room. Regina spied one bedroom with a king-sized bed and another one with two twin beds across the way. Both rooms had their own bathrooms.

“Is it to your liking?” the man asked.

She nodded. “This is quite the room. Thank you.”

He held out his hand. “If you give me your keys, Bobby will get your bags and bring them up. And if you need anything else, my numbers are by the phone.”

Regina thanked him as she deposited her keys into his palm. She watched as he left in the elevator before turning to find her son jumping on the couch. “Henry, down. You know better than to jump on the furniture.”

“That’s at home,” he argued. “This is vacation.”

“No jumping on the furniture comes along for vacation. So sit down.” She used her I’m-the-mother-so-you-will-listen-to-me tone.

Henry plopped down on the couch with a groan. But he then discovered the remote and soon found cartoons. Regina chuckled as the elevator dinged, meaning Bobby was up with her luggage. She tried to pretend she wasn’t interested in meeting him but she knew she was lying to herself.

The elevator doors opened and a tall man dragged her luggage behind him. He had dark blond hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a green plaid shirt over a gray t-shirt paired with jeans. She watched as he placed her luggage down, smiling at her.

Dimples like his were lethal weapons.

“Madam Mayor,” he greeted, his voice as pleasing as it had been on the phone. “Where would you like your bags?”

“Oh, I can handle those. Just give me the keys back and you can go on your way,” she replied, heading over to him.

A young boy peered out from behind the man’s legs, gazing up at her with big brown eyes under a mop of dark brown curls. He smiled at her, revealing a missing tooth. “Hi!”

“Hello.” She leaned down to look him in the eyes. “And who are you?”

“This is my son, Roland.” The man held out his hand. “And I’m Robert Locke, but everyone in town calls me Bobby.”

Before she could introduce herself properly, Henry sped past her and hugged Roland Locke. “Ro!”

“Henry!” The boys squeezed each other tightly, laughing.

For weeks, Henry had been going on about his best friend at school, a boy he only ever called “Ro.” She had wondered when she would meet this “Ro” and found she was surprised that was at the hotel.

Bobby chuckled. “So that’s my boy’s best friend. I was starting to wonder if he was real or an imaginary friend.”

“Mom, can Roland stay for dinner? Please?” Henry clasped his hands together and gave her his puppy dog look.

She looked over at Bobby. “Well, what do you say? Care to join us for dinner? I make a killer lasagna.”

His smiled widened and his dimples deepened. “Who can pass up that offer? Roland and I would love to have dinner with you and Henry, Madam Mayor.”

“I prefer Regina,” she stressed with a warmth in her voice she usually reserved for Henry.

“Regina.” The name rolled off his tongue and she felt a flutter in her core that she hadn’t

felt for some time. He nodded. “Regina it is then.”

Bobby took his son’s hand. “Come on, Roland. Let’s let Regina and Henry get settled in. We’ll see them in a few hours.”

Roland sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Okay, Papa. Goodbye, Henry. Goodbye, Ms. Regina.”

“Bye, Roland,” Regina replied, smiling at him as she held her son close. They watched as Bobby and Roland stepped into the elevator, the silver doors closing with a soft ding.

Henry looked up at her. “I think staying in the hotel just got even cooler.”

She chuckled and sent him to start unpacking while she went to the phone. Once the proprietor picked up, she asked: “Can you have some groceries delivered to my room?”

 

Dinner was a success.

Regina sat back in her chair, sipping at her wine as she studied the remnants of the meal she had spent the afternoon preparing. Nothing remained of her lasagna between the three hungry boys at the table and a good portion of the salad was gone as well. She set down her wine glass. “Does anyone have room for dessert?”

Her dining companions all groaned in unison. “My heart says yes, but my tummy says no,” Henry told her.

Beside her, Bobby let out a soft chuckle and she smiled. “Well, why don’t you and Roland go play in your room? Maybe you’ll find some room once dinner settles?”

They nodded, hopping down from their chairs and rushing off to the room Henry was staying in. Regina stood, starting to clear off the table, and was surprised when Bobby followed suit. “You sit. I’ve got this,” she told him.

“Nonsense,” he replied, grabbing the half-empty salad bowl. “You’re technically the guest here.”

She chuckled. “True. But you’ve no doubt been working all day long. Take a break.”

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Bobby motioned for her to come closer as he lowered his voice. “You and Henry are our only guests.”

“Really? This entire hotel and not a single person stays in it?”

He shrugged. “Granny’s rates are cheaper for the people who require something more long term. We get a few people here or there who have to check in for short stays like you but they are few and far between. I think Mr. Gull gets most of his business from people who use the hall for meetings and parties.”

“What about you?” she asked, curious. “Do you and Roland live in the hotel or do you live elsewhere?”

“We live here. Mr. Gull gave us a room about a few floors down. It’s not as spacious as this, but I do have a kitchen and a refrigerator. He’s still little so I don’t mind sharing the king-sized bed with him but soon one of us will probably have to move to the sofa bed.”

Regina knew he meant himself because she would sacrifice the bigger bed for Henry if she was in his shoes. She frowned. “Have you looked at getting another place?”

He nodded. “But everywhere else is a bit too expensive and Mr. Gull won’t up my salary, not with how little business we do. He puts most of it back into this hotel. And though I work a few other odd jobs, nothing adds up to something to pay rent without sacrificing groceries, medicine or whatever else my boy needs. So having free board here works for Roland and me.”

“I guess there are worse places to live than a five-star hotel,” she mused, but mentally made a note to investigate rent prices in her town. Maybe even investigate Mr. Gull to make sure he wasn’t cheating Bobby either.

Drying the plates, he smiled at her and she nearly melted from his bright blue eyes and dimples. Good god, why did this man have such an effect on her? She had spent years not falling for anyone’s good looks and here she was going weak at the knees like a schoolgirl with a crush. What was so different about him?

He leaned against the counter. “So, enough about me and my tale of woe. What about you?”

“I doubt there really isn’t anything you don’t know. I’m the mayor and a single mother to a young son. And we’ve been displaced due to an incompetent exterminator and a termite infestation.”

“And there was no one else you could stay with?” he asked.

Graham briefly flashed in her mind but he was just a fling, someone to scratch an itch. She shook her head. “It’s just me and Henry, I’m afraid.”

“You’re the mayor. Surely you have plenty of friends?”

Loneliness pricked at her as she shook her head again. “Not really. We mostly keep to ourselves.”

“Well, that’s going to change.” He leaned closer to her. A pine scent wafted off him and an image of the Enchanted Forest flashed in her mind as he smiled at her. “You have a friend in me now.”

She smiled, leaning closer to him. “Oh, do I now?”

He hummed and her eyes started to flutter closed. She felt her stomach doing flips and her head tried to stop her. Everything was moving too fast with a man she barely knew. And who had he been back in the Enchanted Forest? Who was she getting involved with?

“Mom? Mr. Bobby? Can we have dessert now?” Henry asked, coming into the kitchen. Roland was right behind him.

They jumped apart and she collected herself as she smiled. “Of course, sweetheart. I bought some ice cream so we can make sundaes.”

Both boys cheered and hurried to the table. Regina busied herself with getting the ice cream ready, Bobby helping. The intimacy of earlier was gone and she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

 

Henry and Roland stayed up way past their bedtimes as it was after ten by the time they conked out on the couch. Bobby picked up his son and smiled at her. “Thank you for a great evening, Regina.”

“It was nice to have someone to entertain,” she admitted, voice soft. “It was fun.”

He nodded. “We should do it again.”

“I’d like that. You two can even come to our real house after the termites are gone.” She walked with him toward the door. “Do you think you can manage?”

“It’s not that far. And Roland isn’t that heavy yet,” he insisted. He paused at the door and held out his hand. “Until next time?”

Regina smiled, shaking his hand. “Until next time.”

She glanced down, noticing that his sleeve had ridden up his arm and revealed a tattoo. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a lion roaring against a black shield. Breathing grew difficult and it took all her willpower not to shove Bobby into the elevator.

Once father and son were gone and Henry was tucked in bed, Regina collapsed onto the couch with a glass of wine. No wonder she and Bobby were so drawn to each other. Despite cursing an entire realm, she had found the man with the lion tattoo.

She had found her soulmate.

Now she had to figure out what to do. She could retreat, forbid Henry from seeing Roland ever again and just ignore Bobby. He hadn’t been a major part of her life before and she was certain it could be the same after she checked out of this hotel.

But she knew she couldn’t do that to her son. He liked Roland too much. And she did like Bobby. He was so easy to talk to and she felt like she could be herself around him. Was that what she had been missing since she ran from the tavern all those years ago? Could she have it now, despite the curse?

Taking a gulp of her wine, she knew one thing. Her life just got a whole lot more complicated and interesting at the same time.


	2. Part Deux

Regina woke to her bed bouncing and Henry's childish laughter. "What did I tell you about jumping on the bed?" she asked him, keeping her eyes closed.

"You said I couldn't jump on the couch."

She cursed child logic. "That also applied to the bed and you know that, Henry Daniel."

The use of his full name had him landing on the bed, still at last. He laid next to her before using his fingers to open one of her eyes. His hazel eyes met her brown ones as he grinned. "Can we invite Roland to go to the pool with us?"

Her heart sped up at the thought of Roland's father, Bobby, who had been confirmed the night before to be the man she had run from a tavern so many years ago. The man with the lion tattoo who was supposed to be her soul mate. She was both excited and terrified to spend time with him.

"Mom?" Henry asked, confused. She had obviously been quiet far too long.

"If Mr. Locke says it's okay, then Roland can come with us to the pool," she said. Over Henry's cheers, she added: "Once we have breakfast."

"Can we have pancakes?"

Regina smiled, nodding. "I think pancakes will be perfect."

She climbed out of bed and held out her hand for Henry to take. He clasped it, heading out to their temporary kitchen. Regina had given Mr. Gull a long list the day before that she now figured he had Bobby go out and get, making sure to include everything she would need for pancakes. As she located all the items she would need, Henry pushed over a chair to stand on so he could reach the counter.

As she helped Henry mix the pancake batter, Regina felt nervous about her impending call to Bobby Locke. She practiced what she was going to say in her mind and figured she wouldn't have to spend much time with him. It felt dangerous to do so. After all, Mother had always told her love was weakness.

But looking down at Henry, she was starting to doubt that.

 

The phone conversation with Bobby ended up being brief. Regina asked if Roland would like to go swimming with her and Henry. He said his son would love to go and arranged a meeting time and place. It probably took less than five minutes but her heart was still beating fast as she boarded the elevator, Henry's hand in hers.

Bobby stood outside the pool area, holding Roland's hand. The boy wore dark green swim trunks and held a towel in his hand as he bounced up and down. Henry let go of Regina's hand, running toward his friend for a hug.

Their parents stood awkwardly to the side until Bobby broke the silence. "When do you want me to pick him up?"

"I can call you. Pool time can turn into so much more." A thought crossed her mind and she hastily added: "Unless you have something else to do with him later."

"No, no. In fact, I'm glad you called. My babysitter flaked on me and I was scared I would have to take Roland with me on my errands. So thank you." He smiled, flashing those damn dimples at her.

Taking a calming breath, she smiled at him. "Glad to help. And feel free to join us if you can."

_Why did you say that? Why torture yourself?_

"I'd love to," he said, his dimples deepening. He then wandered over to the boys, crouching down next to his son. After whispering something to him, Bobby hugged Roland and kissed him. He rose and approached Regina again. "Thank you again. I'll see you later."

She smiled, watching as he walked away. The man even made plaid look good. He ought to be arrested for crimes against her heart and libido.

"Mom? Are we going in?" Henry asked, startling her.

"Yes, of course," she said, taking each boy's hand and leading them into the pool area.

 

A few hours later, Roland and Henry slept on the couch in her suite as the TV played cartoons. It had gotten dark outside and rain pelted the glass of her windows as she covered them with a blanket from Henry's bed. She smiled at them before moving to make herself a quick sandwich for lunch.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Bobby. His blond hair was dark with rain and he was definitely wearing a different shirt. She smiled at him. "Get caught in the downpour?"

"Yeah," he said, chuckling softly. "Don't worry, I changed before coming up here so I won't drip all over the place."

"You must still be chilled. How about some hot chocolate?"

His grin grew. "That sounds amazing."

"I also have a secret ingredient I like to add to my hot chocolate."

He raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"For children, miniature marshmallows. For adults--brandy," she said, pulling a bottle from the cabinet. "Really warms you up."

"I imagine." He smiled as she added generous portions to both their mugs.

They carried them over to the table, sitting there as they watched their children sleep on the couch. Bobby broke the silence first. "How was Roland?"

"Good as gold," Regina told him, smiling. "Very well-behaved and very knowledgeable about water safety. He even taught Henry a few things. Though I think your son might be half fish."

He chuckled. "Roland's loved the water since the first moment I put him in it. He was so thrilled when you invited him to the pool today."

"Henry's only recently gotten comfortable around the water. Perhaps Roland will continue to encourage him to like swimming."

"I'm sure. I'm hoping Henry continues to encourage Roland to read."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Roland's not a big reader?"

"He likes to be read to," Bobby said. "But when I try to get him to read on his own, he has none of it. He struggles with the words and gives up."

"You just have to be patient. And don't force him. If he starts to think reading is a chore, he'll never warm up to it."

He nodded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"Need any other parenting advice?" she teased.

"Not right now," he replied, leaning forward. "Tell me more about you instead."

Regina's cheeks heated up as she tapped her fingers against her mug. "I told you, there isn't much to talk about."

He leaned forward. "I don't believe that. So what do you do when you're not our mayor?"

"I'm Henry's mother," she replied.

"And that's important. But there must be more."

She chewed the inside of her cheek before replying: "I tend a small orchard of apple trees. They're right outside my house."

"That sounds lovely," he said. "I'd love to see them one day."

"I think that might be possible." Her heart beat faster at the thought of Bobby coming over to her house and spending time there. "So what about you? What do you do for fun?"

"When I can get a sitter for Roland, I like to go to the archery range."

That stirred something in the back of her mind but she ignored it. "Well, if you ever want to go, Roland has a standing playdate with Henry," she offered.

He smiled. "Thank you. Maybe you two could come see me at my next competition?"

"You compete?" she asked, surprised. She didn't even know such competitions happened in Storybrooke. What kind of mayor didn't know that?

He nodded. "It's nothing official. A bunch of us get together, challenge each other and then the losers buy the winner a dinner at Granny's."

Regina chuckled. "But it still sounds nice. So, yes, Henry and I would love to come see you compete."

"Great," he said, eyes lighting up. "I'll let you know when our next one is."

She nodded and leaned forward, his fingers almost brushing her hand. "So, besides apples and cooking, what else do you like to do for fun?"

"Why do you keep coming back to me and my interests? I told you, I don't have many."

He bit his lip before taking her hand. "I hope I don't scare you off, but I'm intrigued by you Regina. I feel drawn to you and I want to know everything about you."

She licked her lips as her heart beat faster. "You do?"

"Yes," he breathed, leaning so close their lips were only inches apart. Did she want to do this, though? Was she ready to chance a relationship like this?

As her eyes began to flutter closed, a little voice yelled out: "Papa!"

She opened her eyes as something shot past her. Roland climbed into his father's lap, hugging him as Henry came up to her. His brown hair was sticking up in every direction and she brushed it down. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh huh," he said, rubbing his eyes. "But now I'm hungry."

"Me too," Roland added, rubbing his stomach.

Bobby chuckled, bouncing his son a bit. "I think it's only fair that we make dinner for Regina and Henry this time, don't you think?"

"Oh no," Regina said. "You don't have to feel obligated..."

"I don't. I just want to spend more time with you but don't want you to do all the work. So what do you say?" Bobby smiled, deepening his dimples.

They did her in and Regina smiled softly. "Then we'd love to have dinner with you."

 

Bobby was a very good cook. He could almost rival her, she believed as she laid down her fork. There was still some pasta left on her plate, but the eggplant parm was completely gone.

"Well?" he asked, looking a bit unsure.

She smiled. "That was delicious. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I kinda had to," he said. "Losing my wife and having a son to take care of...It forced me to learn a lot of things. How to do laundry, how to sew, how to get juice stains out of things..."

"A man of many talents," she replied before growing serious. His answer required a certain follow up question, but she was scared to answer it. She knew she wouldn't get the truth, just whatever story the curse had created for him. Which then raised another worry for her--what if his wife was really alive but had forgotten them due to the curse? They wouldn't be the first family she had separated in this world.

He took her hand, concern filling his blue eyes. "Regina? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry," she replied. "Your wife...What happened, if I might ask?"

"Complications during Roland's birth," he replied, eyes misting over. "Melynda bled out despite the doctors' best attempts to save her. All I could do was stand in the corner of the delivery room clutching the son she didn't even get to hold."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry."

And she was. She had crafted that backstory for him, given him those horrible images. If his wife was really still alive...Well, that was something she didn't have to really worry about.

Bobby rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Thank you, but I've made peace with her loss. And I have Roland. He's my world."

"Henry's mine," she said, glancing to where their sons played with Roland's toys with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what about Henry's father?"

Regina bit her lip before spying a notepad and pen. She picked it up and wrote _He's adopted_ before sliding the pad toward Bobby to read.

He read it, eyes widening a bit before he picked up the pen as well. After jotting something down, he pushed the pad back to her. _I find that admirable, sharing the love in your heart with someone who needed it. Amazing._

They shared a smile before he pushed the pad away. "Enough about that. I feel I've brought down the mood. Is there anyway to bring it up again?"

"Let's play a game!" Henry yelled, barreling into her. Roland was right behind him, jumping onto his father's lap with a grin.

Regina picked her son up and put him on her lap. "You don't have to scream. We're right here."

"Sorry," he said before repeating: "Can we play a game? Roland has a bunch of board games."

"I think a board game sounds good. But one. It is getting late," she said.

Henry and Roland cheered, going to find the perfect game. Bobby stood and started to clear the table, despite her protests. "You are a guest, Regina. I'm not going to make you clean."

"Nonsense," she replied, grabbing their dirty glasses. "You helped last night, I help tonight. It's only fair."

Unable to argue her point, Bobby relented and they quickly cleaned the dishes while Roland and Henry set up the game on the table. It required teams, so Regina paired up with her son against Bobby and Roland. "You are going down," she said, starting the friendly trash talking.

"I do believe we have been challenged, my boy," Bobby said, settling Roland on his lap. "But I also believe they are the ones going down. Right?"

Roland nodded, dark curls bouncing. "Yep!"

"Nah uh," Henry retorted. "Mom and me are the bestest team there is!"

"He is correct." Regina nodded, looking solemn. Or at least attempting to. She had to fight the urge to smile.

Bobby didn't even try to fight his. "Big words, Mills. Can you live up to it?"

"Try us, Locke," she challenged, reaching for the dice.

 

In the end, Regina and Henry won. Roland pouted until she gave him a kiss on his cheek and praised him for being a great player. "You and your father certainly gave us a run for our money," she told him.

He chuckled. "What about Papa? Aren't you going to give him a kiss too?"

She hesitated, meeting Bobby's eyes. His smile fell and he looked ready to crouch down to talk to his son. But she felt bold, darting forward to kiss his cheek. "Good game," she murmured.

"Thank you," he whispered back. He cleared his throat and picked up Roland. "I think it's bedtime for these two scamps. What do you say?"

"I agree." She picked up Henry, who was yawning. "What do you say to Mr. Locke?"

He rubbed his eye as he said: "Thank you for dinner and the game."

"You're very welcome," Bobby replied, guiding mother and son to the door. He paused there before lowering his voice. "Good night. Pleasant dreams, you two."

"Thank you." Regina hesitated, not sure what to do next. He saved her, kissing her cheek.

She wished him a good night and carried a sleepy Henry to the elevator, her heart pounding in her chest. Her feelings for Bobby Locke were starting to get dangerous and for the first time since she was a silly young woman, she welcomed them.


	3. Play Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from willow1411: hello ok so about some Hotel verse let's try with this one : the first time robin come to dinner to regina's mansion (your choice if the boys are here or not). Don't want a smutty one but lot of fluff please thank you

Regina parked her car in the Storybrooke Academy parking lot and joined the parents streaming inside for the annual recital. Each class would perform something together and Henry had locked himself in his room every night for several weeks, practicing by himself so she would be surprised when the time came.

She had found it absolutely adorable.

School staff directed the parents into the auditorium, reminding them to not save too many seats if possible. There were parents craning necks to spot other relatives and Regina felt a pang that it was just her there for Henry. He deserved to have a whole crowd cheering for him, she thought as she tried to find a seat.

"Regina! Regina, over here!" a familiar accented voice called out. She followed the sound toward the front where Bobby stood, waving his arm at her. He wasn’t in his usual flannel shirt and jeans, this time in a nice white button down shirt and gray slacks. Regina took a moment to admire how nicely he cleaned up.

After waving back, she weaved through the crowd until she was standing next to him. Bobby smiled at her. "I asked if you had a reserved seat and when I found out they didn't bother to save a seat for the mayor, I took it upon myself to do so."

"Thank you," she said, a warm tingle low in her core.

They took their seats and he leaned closer, sending butterflies soaring through her stomach. "Have you heard the song they're singing? Roland has been practicing nonstop. I'm almost sick of it."

"Henry's refused to let me hear it," she told him.

"Lucky you," he huffed.

She chuckled before eyeing him. "Is it really that bad?"

"I think the teacher wrote it. You would think a kindergarten teacher would be better at rhyming," he said.

"Oh no." She shuddered. "Hopefully it's quick."

Bobby nodded before lowering his voice. "I've missed you at the hotel. It's lonely."

Regina's cheeks heated up but she ignored it, hoping he didn’t notice. "Of course you do. Henry and I were your only guests."

"You know it's more than that, Regina." He leaned closer, letting his oaky scent wash over her. "I've really missed spending time with you."

"I've missed spending time with you too." She glanced up into his eyes, not caring how intimate they looked while surrounded by the parents of Storybrooke. Her heart skipped a beat.

He smiled. "Then why don't we do something after this? You, me, Roland and Henry. A nice group outing?"

"That sounds wonderful, but I have plans with Henry after this. I'm sorry." And she found she really was. But she had promised Henry that she would take the rest of the day off to spend with just him.

As disappointment filled Bobby's eyes, an idea struck her. "But why don't you and Roland come over this Saturday? We can spend the day together and I'll finally get to cook you dinner at my house."

Bobby's eyes lit up as he smiled. "That sounds wonderful. We'll see you Saturday then."

She nodded, turning her attention to the stage as the principal stepped up to the microphone to begin the recital. The older woman greeted the parents and praised the students for an amazing school year. She then introduced the kindergarten class and Regina craned her neck, searching for Henry.

He traipsed in after Roland, both dressed in white button down shirts and black pants like the teacher had instructed. Regina had put a red tie on Henry while Roland was sporting a green one. Together, they looked more ready for a Christmas pageant rather than the end of the year recital. Both caught sight of their parents and waved, just as their classmates were waving at their moms and dads. Regina and Bobby were able to wave back before the teacher ushered them into their spots and told them to stop waving in a loud whisper.

Once everyone was in their place and as still as kindergarteners could be, the young woman nodded at the principal, who now sat at the piano. Music started as the children sang a song that didn’t have much of a rhyme scheme and did hand motions along with the words.

Regina tried her best not to grimace at it and kept a smile plastered to her face. She was suddenly very glad that Henry hadn’t wanted her to hear or see anything before this day. Beside her, Bobby leaned closer. “Don’t worry. It’s almost over.”

“Good.”

“At least the kindergarten part,” he clarified. “Then we have to sit through the other classes’ performances.”

The song ended and everyone applauded as the class tried to bow at the same time. They proceeded to leave the stage as the first grade class took their places. As the recital continued, her mind was already wandering to Saturday, to the day she would spend with Bobby and Roland and to the meal she would make for them. The giddiness she felt over it was something she hadn't experienced in years and she loved it.

 

The week seemed to go very slowly after that but it soon was Saturday. Henry was bouncing off the walls, waiting for Roland and Bobby to come over. "Why's the clock going so slow?" he asked in a whine.

Regina wondered the same thing.

At long last, they heard the sound of a truck pulling up their driveway. Henry beamed, jumping up from the couch. "They're here! Can I answer the door?"

"You can answer the door with me," Regina said, taking his hand. They approached the front door just as the doorbell chimed. She took a deep breath before opening it.

A small blur sped past her, glomping onto Henry. Bobby stepped in, frowning. "Roland, first you say hi to Ms. Regina."

"Oh, sorry." Roland released Henry before standing in front of Regina, smiling up at her. "Hello, Ms. Regina. Thank you for inviting me to play."

"You're very welcome," she said, kneeling down to bop his nose gently with her finger. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and brown shorts.

Henry then took his hand. “Come on, Roland. I’ll show you my room.”

“Cool!” Roland exclaimed, running up the stairs with him. She then heard a faint: “Your house is SO big!”

As she chuckled, Bobby helped her up before pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," she whispered back, taking in his now familiar woodsy scent. It was strange yet fitting how fast he had entrenched himself in her life in only a few short weeks.

They broke apart, grinning at each other. Regina studied him, taking in the blue polo that brought out his eyes more and his khakis. He looked good.

She motioned to her house. “Would you like a tour?”

He glanced up at her place and shrugged. “If you want.”

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand. He laced their fingers together and she enjoyed his warmth as she led him upstairs.

They peeked in on the boys in Henry’s room, watching as they played with his action figures. Some of his comic books littered the floor and Regina raised an eyebrow. “Everything better be put away later,” she warned her son.

“We will, Ms. Regina,” Roland assured her, smiling at her. It warmed her heart in a way only Henry had previously.

She nodded, leading Bobby down the hall. “I have way too many rooms for just me and Henry,” she admitted.

“If I could afford a house like this, I think I’d sleep in a different room each night of the week,” he said, chuckling.

Guilt filled her as she realized it appeared she was showing off her wealth to man who lived in a hotel and barely scraped enough together for himself and his son. She stopped outside her bedroom door. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to keep doing this. I was just being polite but…”

He raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m feeling bad or jealous because I don’t have this? I’m not, Regina. You have a lovely home that matches you—regal and beautiful.”

“Oh,” she replied, cheeks heating up. “Well, there really isn’t much else to show you except the kitchen and living room. But I’m sure you’ll see a lot of them later.”

"So what are we doing today, Madam Mayor?" he asked her as they headed back downstairs.

She shrugged. " I have a pretty big backyard. I thought we could let the boys run around back there."

He grinned as they reached the landing. "Sounds perfect. Actually, I have some Nerf bows and arrows in my truck. I could start teaching the boys how to shoot."

"Archery? Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I promise you they'll be safe," he said, holding up his right index and middle fingers in the scout salute.

"No pointy ends?"

He shook his head. "Just foam that sticks to the small target I also have."

"Alright," she relented. "I'm sure they'll love it."

Bobby grinned. "Great. I'll go out to my trunk now. Do you have a way straight to your backyard?"

Regina nodded. "It's right by the driveway. I'll open the gate for you."

As he left, she headed back up to her son’s room. Henry was showing Roland his newest handheld game and Roland's eyes were wide as he took it in. She felt a pang, knowing Bobby wouldn't be able to afford something like that for his son and wondered what they must feel being in her mansion.

She pushed it aside, though, and clapped her hands with a smile. "It's such a lovely day so we're going to spend it outside. Come on."

They cheered, taking each of her hands and letting her lead them to the backyard. She sat them in the chairs she had out there. "You two wait right here while I open the gate for your father, Roland."

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"He's bringing in a surprise for you and Henry," she replied, winking at the boys.

Their cheering followed her as she went to open the gate for Bobby. He was still grinning, though now his arms were full of archery equipment. "Did you tell the boys?" he asked.

"Only that you have a surprise." She glanced at everything in his arms. "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "It's pretty light. Can you try to distract them while I set up?"

"I'll try," she replied, "but it's a Herculean task."

"I believe in you." He winked at her before heading toward a section of her yard a good distance from her house.

Warmth spread through her and she knew she had a silly grin on her face as she returned to their boys. It distracted them enough from Bobby and Henry tilted his head. "Why are you smiling like that Mom?"

"I'm just really happy," she replied.

Roland tilted his head now. "You smile like my Papa does when he talks about you."

That surprised yet thrilled her. "He does?"

As Roland nodded, Henry bounced in his seat. "Are you smiling like that because of Mr. Bobby?”

"I am," she replied before kneeling in front of the two boys. "And because we're all together for an amazing afternoon."

They leaned forward, each throwing their arms around her neck and holding on tight. She squeezed them, rubbing their backs as she relished the feeling of the two boys in her arms.

"I can I get in on this hug too?" Bobby asked, coming up behind her.

The boys pulled back, laughing, and nodded. Regina watched as he knelt next to her and wrapped on arm around her and another around his son. She kept a good hold on Henry and slid her free arm behind Bobby. They shared a group hug and she closed her eyes, imagining this as her daily reality.

After a few moments, though, Bobby released them and grinned at the boys. "So, how would you two like to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

Henry and Roland looked at each other, mouths falling open and eyes widening before they cheered. They followed Bobby to where he had set up some small targets as Regina watched with a smile on her face. She decided to go inside to get some lemonade for them all, knowing she could trust Bobby with Henry. Especially as he was right--there were no pointy ends involved. It looked like the arrows stuck to the target, probably with Velcro.

Even if something were to happen, she knew Bobby was more than capable of tending to either boy. So secure with that information, she stepped into her kitchen and started to prepare their snacks.

 

Regina set the tray of cookies and lemonade down on her patio table. She watched as Bobby knelt down next to Henry, adjusting his stance with the bow. He whispered something to the boy, who nodded before releasing his arrow. It flew through the air and hit the bullseye of the target. Excitement and pride coursed through her and Regina applauded for her little prince. "Way to go, Henry!"

"You saw that, Mom?" he asked, hopping from foot to foot.

She smiled. "I did. You're on your way to being a regular Robin Hood."

"Mr. Bobby is a great teacher." Henry looked up at the man with such admiration, it made Regina's heart hurt. Maybe he needed a male role model, a father figure, more than she had thought. “He’s almost like the real Robin Hood.”

Roland raced up to her and tugged on her hand. "Will you watch me? Please?"

"Of course," she told him. He led her over to the target he was using before picking up his bow.

Bobby moved over to his son, whispering a few reminders to him. Roland nodded, steadying his bow and aiming at the target. With a deep breath, he released the arrow on the exhale. Like Henry's, it flew through the air and landed in the bullseye. Once again, Regina clapped. "Amazing, Roland!"

He beamed up at her, smiling so bright it almost burned her to look at it. She wondered if he lacked for a mother's touch as much as she was realizing Henry lacked a father's.

"I think you'll need to watch out, Madam Mayor. We may have a little band of Merry Men stealing from the rich and giving to the poor on our hands soon enough," Bobby teased, messing up Henry's hair.

As Henry fixed his hair, Regina shook her head. "I think they would know that stealing is wrong and that there are other ways to help those in need. Right, boys?"

They nodded and she gave them a hug. Bobby chuckled before glancing over at the table. "Are those snacks I see?"

"They are," she said before looking down at the boys. "And once you wash your hands, we'll all eat them. How's that?"

Both boys cheered and Henry took Roland's hand to show him where the bathroom was. She turned to Bobby and raised her eyebrow. "You too, Robin Hood."

He paused and looked a bit confused, his blue eyes growing cloudy. It only lasted a few moments before he blinked a few times and smiled with clear eyes. "I'll be right back, milady."

Regina wondered about that moment. It was like he was trying to remember something or had gotten lost in a memory, though she couldn't figure out why. Maybe the curse was trying to fill in a gap or something for him in his new memories.

She brushed it off and pulled out the chairs as she heard the others approach. Regina glanced up to see Bobby carrying Roland and holding Henry's hand. He nodded at something the boys were saying, smiling the entire time.

Henry held up his hands for his mother to inspect. "All clean."

"Good." She turned to the Locke men. "Let me see your hands."

Bobby put down Roland and the two held up her hands for her. She nodded and motioned to the chairs. "You can sit down then."

They took their seats and she served them before sitting down herself. As she sipped her lemonade, the boys chattered about things at school and plans for the summer. "I'm going to camp!" Roland announced.

"Really? Cool!" Henry looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can I go to camp too?"

Regina hesitated. She had been anticipating spending a lot of time with Henry that summer as she missed it during the school year. It had been difficult not being around him all the time anymore. So she had planned trips to the park, to the local museum and to other places for the summer.

"It's only a half day for their age group," Bobby whispered. "They go in the morning and then have the afternoon free."

"That sounds nice," she whispered back, realizing she could then work and still spend time with Henry. Louder she asked: "Where is it?"

"The archery range. They do a nice summer camp. I volunteer down there, teaching archery," he said.

Henry clasped his hands together and gave her his best puppy eyes. "Can I go with Roland, Mom? Please?"

She still hesitated. If she were honest, she tried to limit Henry's time around the other children so he didn't notice that they didn't age like he did. As it was, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it when it became clear Roland wasn't aging like him.

"Regina?" Bobby prompted softly, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes," she said, smiling at her son. She wanted him to have as normal a childhood as possible. "You can go to camp with Roland. I'll sign you up in the morning."

The boys cheered and Bobby grinned. "Great! I'll help you get him enrolled tomorrow. Henry, you're going to have a lot of fun."

"Thank you, Mr. Bobby." Henry turned back to his cookie as he and Roland chattered about what they would do at camp.

Bobby reached out and took her hand. "He'll have a great time. And I'll be there to keep an eye on him. Promise."

She nodded and picked up her cookie, taking a bite of it. Part of her was surprised at how quickly she had come to trust Bobby but the other reminded her that he was her soulmate. Of course she would trust him.

And for the first time in a long time, she didn't think it would blow up in her face.

 

After a rousing game of catch in the yard, Regina ushered everyone into the house to get ready for dinner. Bobby oversaw the boys as they washed their hands while Regina pulled out the ingredients for dinner. "Who wants to help me make meatballs?" she asked.

Three hands shot up, but Roland's was the most eager. He waved it around as he bounced on his feet, making Regina smile brighter. "Okay, Roland. Let me go get a couple stools so you and Henry can reach the counter."

She situated the boys and laid out the ingredients. Henry was an old hand at making meatballs, so Regina stayed by Roland to show him how to first mix the ingredients by hand and then how to roll them into perfect meatballs. Roland leaned into her touch and she wondered again how much he missed having a mother in his life.

Bobby took over preparing whatever she needed for her sauce, dicing several ingredients next to her and the boys. Regina found herself glancing at his tattoo every now and then, watching the lion that had haunted her dreams dance with every movement in his muscles. She also found herself staring at his fingers, wondering just what they could do to her body if they were alone in her room right now.

"Ms. Regina, are you okay? You just got really red," Roland said, looking up at her.

"I'm just getting a bit hot," she said. "I'll step out and cool down for a few moments. Be right back."

Regina left the kitchen and leaned against the hallway wall. Soulmate or not, she knew she should not be having those thoughts about Bobby—especially with their sons around. Taking a deep breath, she pushed aside her attraction to the man and refocused her attention on the meal instead.

Smiling, she stepped back into the kitchen to find Bobby waiting for her with a glass of water. He held it out to her. "Best to keep hydrated."

"Of course," she replied, taking the glass from him. "Thank you."

He smiled, squeezing her elbow before returning to the stove to start the pasta. Regina took a long sip before moving on to her sauce. Once again, Roland was pressed to her side and as eager to help as Henry.

And so, for a few hours, Regina felt like they were a family of four rather than two families of two sharing dinner together.

 

"So, is there any way I can entice you to give me that sauce recipe?" Bobby asked later as he stood at her sink, washing the pots.

She grinned as she wiped down the table. "I don't know. It is a family secret."

"I see. So you're saying I need to become part of the family to get it?"

Bobby was joking, she knew that. But it still made her heart race and sent her mind spinning. She swallowed, trying to sound calm. "Well, I would hope you would marry me for more than just a recipe."

"If I were to marry you, trust me, it would be for a lot more than a sauce recipe." He leaned against the chair next to her now, smiling at her though his eyes burned with something she wasn't ready yet to identify.

"Good," she whispered back.

Regina walked away, pressing her hand to her stomach as she peered across the hall into the living room. Henry and Roland laid on a blanket, little legs swinging in the air as they watched Disney's Robin Hood together. They looked so adorable and she wished she had her camera close by so she could take a picture.

"I don't know if I've told you, but I'm really happy Roland found Henry to be his friend," Bobby said, coming to stand next to her. "He always seemed so lonely to me and it pained me."

She nodded. "I felt the same about Henry. Roland has been a godsend as well."

"And they finally gave me an excuse to talk to you," he replied. She turned to stare at him, surprised. He seemed to realize what he had said and retreated into the kitchen, trying to pretend it didn't happen.

Regina wasn't ready to forget it, not when her curiosity was piqued. "Bobby? What did you mean by that?"

He sighed, shoulders slumping. "I've admired you from afar for a long time, Regina. Ever since you became mayor. You are so beautiful, so intelligent and so confident. I couldn't look away. But I knew that someone like you wouldn't look twice at someone like me."

She wanted to argue but knew she couldn't. There was truth in his statement. After all, Storybrooke was a small town and by his own words, he had gone to several events where she had been as mayor. She would've had to have seen Bobby before and dismissed him. It really was only because Henry had hugged his son that she truly paid attention to him.

"I'm looking at you now," she said, voice low. "And I'm so glad I am."

"Me too," he replied, his voice a whisper.

The air around them was charged with tension as the two stood close to each other in the dimly lit kitchen. Everything seemed so intimate and cozy, seemed like something she could have always. All she had to do was crane her neck a little, meeting his lips with hers.

Yet she knew she couldn't really have this. Snow and Charming's daughter was still out there, destined to break her curse in five years' time. When Bobby had his memories back, would he still want to be with the Evil Queen? Or would he be disgusted by her? And was his wife still alive? Would she come looking for him and their son?

So as much as she wanted to kiss him senseless, Regina swallowed it down and turned away from him. "We should probably have dessert now. I don't know about Roland, but if Henry has sugar any later, I'll never get him to bed."

"Roland's the same," Bobby said. Regina wondered if she imagined the disappointment in his voice.

When he next spoke, though, it was in his usual, bright tone. "So what divine dish have you prepared for dessert?"

"Chocolate chocolate cake," she replied, getting excited over the amount of chocolate she was about to consume.

He moaned, patting his stomach. "I am going to have to run everywhere tomorrow to work tonight off."

"I think you can afford one night," Regina replied, trying hard to not imagine what exactly laid under his blue t-shirt. She couldn't let herself pine for him. It would only end in heartbreak.

Bobby flexed. "Why, Madam Mayor, I didn't think you had noticed my physique."

"I think you need to worry about the size of your head rather than your stomach," she shot back. Regina then motioned toward the living room. "Why don't you go pause your movie, Robin Hood, and bring the boys in here for cake?"

He paused again, his eyes growing distant before he nodded. "You get that cake ready and I'll get the boys."

Bobby left the kitchen and Regina breathed out in relief. She felt so lost, unsure what do with him and what laid between them. So she distracted herself, pulling out the cake and slicing it up as she heard the boys' laughter in the living room.

Their laughter grew louder and Bobby carried them into the kitchen, one boy under each arm. "Where shall I put them?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and motioned to the table. He set the boys in their own chairs as Regina placed slices of the cake on plates. As she placed plates in front of them, Roland and Henry thanked her before diving into the cake.

Regina handed Bobby his slice and he took her hand, squeezing it. "Thank you, Regina. Today has been a really great day. We should do it again soon."

"Yes," she said, sitting down with her own slice. "We should."

He grinned at her as they turned to their cake. Regina knew spending more time with him and Roland was going to be her downfall, for their dimples and warm smiles and open personalities were wearing down her walls. Yet one question still remained:

Could she risk her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next part! I know there hasn’t been much skipping around. I decided to post this rather than the one I posted for OQ Smut Week 2016, which was the third Hotel Verse piece to go up on my tumblr. You’ll get the smut soon enough, I promise you. 
> 
> There is something I wish to address here. Some reviewers have leveled rather serious accusations at me—that I’ve copied this story from “Room Service” by Mademoiselle Arel. 
> 
> I have never read “Room Service.” But just glancing over her summary shows that there are a lot of differences between her story and mine, which has been confirmed by many other readers who have read both stories. Just because I have a hotel and I gave Regina’s house a termite infestation, it doesn’t mean I copied the story. I am angry that I have been accused of it and that the accusers say I have stolen someone else’s story and changed little. 
> 
> I have stolen nothing. 
> 
> Every word of this story is mine. 
> 
> To those who have been supporting me, thank you so much. You all mean the world to me. 
> 
> Hugs to you all. 
> 
> \--Mac


	4. First Kiss

Henry's birthdays had always been quiet affairs. Regina would wake him up, making him chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast before they lounged about the house all day, watching whatever he wanted. She would then order a pizza since it was a special occasion and would finish it with cake and presents.

This year, though, he now had friends from school and wanted to celebrate with them. So she had several soon-to-be first graders running around her backyard, wearing bathing suits as they went down the slip and slide. Bobby stood by it, watching them carefully behind his sunglasses while she flitted around doing everything else to make the party a success.

Regina paused after setting out the cupcakes she had made at Henry's request, watching Bobby. He wore a loose pair of dark green swim trunks as well as a gray t-shirt, all soaking wet. It made his blond hair darker and caused his shirt cling to the muscles of his chest. She wasn't sure when he found the time, but Bobby certainly made sure to keep himself in very good shape. Regina found herself wanting to pull the shirt off him and run her hands all over his chest...

She took a deep breath and shoved that thought aside to join the hundreds like it that had popped up all summer long. As she spent more time with Bobby and Roland, the less she could deny her attraction to him. She even had flirted with using the "l" word, though she had often wondered if it was because she knew he was destined to be her soulmate or because she really did care for him in that way.

Now, though, was not the time for such deep thinking. She needed to keep the children entertained and make sure this was the best birthday Henry had ever had. Clapping her hands, she got the partygoers' attention. "It's time for cupcakes!" she announced.

They all cheered and gathered around her. Henry came to stand right next to her, Roland by his side. Everyone watched as she lit candles placed in seven different cupcakes before leading them in singing the “Happy Birthday” song. When they finished, Henry blew the candles out in one puff and everyone cheered again.

Once the children were seated and enjoying their cupcakes, Regina carried one over to Bobby. She held out the plate to him. "Thank you so much for all your help."

"Anything for you and Henry," he said, taking the plate. "But I expect you to help when I throw Roland a party in January."

"Of course," she said, though it made her stomach twist in dread. There was still a lot about the curse she didn't quite understand--namely how time passed. So she wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew that when they came time to celebrate Roland's birthday, he would be five years old all over again. And then she would have to explain why that was to her son.

She realized she may have to do so sooner, not knowing if Roland would be entering the first grade with Henry next month or returning to kindergarten. How many times had he been a kindergartener? If he had to go back, what would she tell Henry? How would she and Bobby handle it?

Would everything she had worked for fall apart because she couldn't stay away from this man and his son?

"Regina?" Bobby squeezed her shoulder, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, absolutely," she lied.

He didn't look convinced. "You got really quiet and worried. Are you sure?"

"I got worried about the start of the new school year. There’s so much still to do," she told him.

"I know," he sighed, looking at Roland. "I can't believe he'll be in first grade this year. It's going so fast."

She nodded, relieved that Roland would be following Henry into first grade. It meant she didn't have to address any awkward questions her son might have just yet and she didn't also have to start distancing them from the Lockes.

Then again, she doubted she would ever be able to do that.

"Regina? Regina, are you okay?" Bobby gripped her arms gently, frowning in concern. "Do you need to get out of the heat? I can take care of the kids for a bit if you need to go inside to cool down."

"No, no. I'm fine," she insisted, giving him a weak smile.

He picked up the cupcake and held it out to her. "Then at least get your sugar up, okay?"

"That one is for you. I can get my own." She motioned to the table still laden with cupcakes.

He shook his head, placing the cupcake in her hand. "You eat this one. I can get another one. Now, sit before you pass out."

"I'm not going to pass out!" she argued.

Bobby gave her a pointed look and urged her into a nearby lawn chair. "Now, you eat that cupcake and relax. I've got everything covered."

He headed toward the table while Regina took a bite of the cupcake. She watched as he interacted with the children, smiling and laughing with them. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew she was falling too hard for him. And she was starting to doubt it was just because of a silly tattoo...

 

A few hours later, the children were gone and her yard was returned to its normal appearance. Roland and Bobby remained behind as Henry was having his first sleepover with Roland. Regina offered a spare room to Bobby to put Roland at ease during his first night not spent at the hotel.

She knew it was just a rouse to be closer to him.

And she wondered if he excepted as a rouse to be closer to her.

Once the others were gone, Regina herded the two boys into the bathroom for a bath. She put in bubbles and they had fun trying to pop them all. Regina just watched them have fun, smiling.

Bobby appeared in the doorway, leaning against the jamb with his arms crossed. "Do we even want to attempt dinner or is everyone still full from the party?"

"Can I have another one of Ms. Regina's cupcakes?" Roland asked.

His father shook his head. "You need real food if you're hungry."

The boys groaned and Regina found herself caving. "Since we've already gone to heck in a handbasket, why don't we get a pizza?"

"Really?" Henry asked, eyes wide. "We never get pizza."

"Well, it's a special occasion," she said, eyes sparkling as she took in Bobby and Roland.

Bobby chuckled. "I'll order us a pie then. I know the best place in Storybrooke."

"Is it Granny's?" she asked, convinced that woman made every food under the sun.

"Granny can make many things, but pizza is not one of them. I know another place. Trust me." Bobby winked at her before disappearing down the hall.

After shaking herself from her stupor, Regina turned back to the bath. The bubbles had long popped and she could see the boys' fingers were getting wrinkly. She smiled, pulling down two towels. "Time to get out."

"Can we stay until the water runs out?" Henry asked, looking up at her with his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

She caved again, reaching over to pull out the stopper. "Okay. But once the water is gone, you two get out. Got it?"

They nodded and splashed each other as the water slowly ran down the drain. She knelt next to the tub and watched them, ready to scoop them up once all the water was gone. They seemed more like brothers already rather than just friends and it made her heart swell with joy.

Henry and Roland were soon wrapped in their own towels, heading toward Henry's room to change into their pajamas. Bobby was waiting for them, arms crossed again. "Pizza's on its way. My treat."

"No, it's my house and I'm the hostess. My guest is not going to pay for his dinner," she insisted, crossing her arms.

He did the same, holding her gaze. "I am just as stubborn as you, Regina, and I won't back down."

They continued to stare at each other before Regina sighed. Her arms fell to her side. "Fine. You win...This time, Locke."

Roland emerged first from the bedroom, dressed in Green Arrow pajamas. He clung to Regina's leg, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Are we going to play any games tonight, Ms. Regina?"

"We can play a few, yes," she said, running her fingers through his wet curls. "Is there anything special you would like to play?"

"Henry's the birthday boy. We should let him choose," Bobby said, picking up her son as Henry emerged from his bedroom. He wore Spiderman pajamas, the top of which rode up a bit as Bobby tickled him.

Regina smiled. "Well, how about this? Why don't we all pick one game each for us to play? After all, we have all night."

"Now that's a compromise I can agree to," he replied, setting Henry down. "Let's go downstairs and wait for the pizza. Maybe we can watch a movie if Ms. Regina agrees?"

When she nodded, Henry and Roland raced ahead of them, running down the stairs. Regina wanted to call out to them to be careful but Bobby's hand brushed hers, sending all rational thought from her mind. She changed it, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. They walked down the stairs together like that and Regina knew she couldn't blame the heat in her cheeks on anything but a blush.

 

Once the pizza came, Bobby helped Regina set up a picnic in her living room. The four sat on a blanket and ate their slices off the remaining paper plates from the party. Laughter echoed around the room and Regina found herself only worrying about how the pizza would affect her a few times.

Bobby cleaned up despite her arguments before clapping his hands. "So, Henry gets to pick the first game. What will it be?"

"Clue!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "I'll go get it!"

As he ran out of the room, Regina called out: "Don't run! You'll fall on the stairs and hurt yourself. We don't want to have to pay a visit to the hospital today now do we?"

"No," Henry called out and she heard him taking slower steps on the stairs.

Roland plopped down on her lap. "Are you going to read us a bedtime story later, Ms. Regina?"

"Of course," she said, hugging him. "What's bedtime without a story?"

"Where are we sleeping?" he asked.

She furrowed her brows. "In Henry's room. Why?"

"Oh," he replied. "I thought we'd be sleeping outside."

"I think he's confused a sleepover with camping out," Bobby whispered. He then cleared his throat. "No, my boy, we'll be sleeping in here. But maybe Ms. Regina will let us build a blanket fort in this room and you and Henry can sleep in it."

"Cool," Henry said, entering the room with his chosen game in hand. "Can we do that, Mom?"

Regina nodded, despite the concerns about how much of a mess that would turn her living room into. "Sure. You can sleep in the blanket fort tonight."

Henry cheered, launching himself into her arms. She caught him easily, shifting Roland into one arm so she could hold Henry in the other. Regina cuddled them close, smelling the children's shampoo she had used on their hair and enjoying the feeling of having two children in her arms. She glanced up to find Bobby sitting across from her, smiling at the scene before him, and once again, she was overwhelmed with how right this all felt.

Bobby pulled the game from where it was wedged between Henry and Roland. "Shall we set this up, then?"

 

The house was dark as the sun had set hours earlier. Regina had run up to her room to change into her pajamas and headed back to the living room. She paused at the entrance, impressed with Bobby's handiwork. He had moved one of her couches opposite the other and draped blankets over their backs to create a tent of sorts. She heard giggling coming from inside it and went to investigate.

She peaked inside, finding Henry and Roland lying under even more blankets. Both boys had Teddy bears tucked under their arms and Roland held a book in his hand. He turned to her, smiling. "Are you going to read to us now, Ms. Regina?"

"Yes, I am. Where shall I set myself up?" she asked him.

"Right between me and Henry!" He patted the space there for her.

She smiled. "And where's your papa going to sit?"

"Over here!" Roland patted the other side of him. "We can all fit."

"Okay," she said, laughing. Regina crawled between Roland and Henry, pulling the blankets over them.

Bobby crawled into the fort right behind her. He wore a white t-shirt and green flannel pants, once again reminding Regina that she needed to make flannel on him illegal.

He settled down next to his son and smiled at her. "Are we ready for story time?"

"We are," she said, opening the book. "The Rainbow Fish?"

Roland nodded, curls bouncing. "It's my favorite book!"

"I can't wait to read it," Regina said, his excitement infectious. Both boys cuddled against her sides, little heads pressed against her chest so they could see the pictures in the book. Even Bobby seemed to scoot a bit closer and he laid his arm against the couch, resting it along the back of her neck.

She read the story of the little fish with the special colorful scales and how he shared them until he almost had none left of his own, but saw how happy they had made the others. Regina wasn't quite sure what exactly the moral was--that sharing was good or a warning about trying to share with everyone at the cost of one's own wellbeing--but Roland and Henry enjoyed it.

However, they weren't tired yet. "Can you read us another one?" Roland asked.

"Which one?" she asked.

Bobby, though, held up his hand. "I think I know just the story. Wait one minute."

"We're not going anywhere," Regina said, before looking down at the boys. "Right?"

They laughed as Bobby returned. He handed her a well-read book in a red leather binding. "The Adventures of Robin Hood," she read before glancing up at him. "How appropriate."

He shrugged. "Roland and I have a marked spot, but we can start from the beginning for you and Henry."

"It's okay," Henry piped up. "I know the story of Robin Hood."

Roland shook his head. "This is different than the movie. It's really good!"

Regina smiled, opening the book. "Then we'll start from the beginning."

 

She didn't get too far when she felt both boys slump against her. Regina glanced down to find both out cold, using her as a pillow. "I hate to disturb them," she whispered.

"Then don't," Bobby whispered back. "Why don't we all sleep here in the fort?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you turn off the light? There's a nightlight that'll flicker on once the other lights are off," she told him, closing the book.

Bobby nodded, crawling out of the fort as Regina laid down. The boys shifted with the change in her position but slept on, their warm breaths hitting either side of her neck. She sighed, closing her eyes as she waited for the day to catch up with her as well.

Even though her eyes were closed, she could tell when Bobby turned off the lights. She heard him creep back into the blanket fort and felt him get settled down on the other side of Roland. He chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Pleasant dreams, milady."

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew Bobby had to think her asleep or else he wouldn't have said that. They had both been dancing around their feelings and as her forehead tingled where his lips had grazed it, she knew it was time to end the dance.

Even if it ended up blowing up in her face in the end.

 

Consciousness returned to Regina slowly. She fought it as she was nice and warm, her head pillowed on what felt like a firm chest. The steady beating of a heart tried to lull her back to sleep.

She rolled closer to her bedmate, wrapping her arm around him as a familiar and soothing pine scent washed over her. He held her tighter, his hand rubbing up and down her bare arm as their legs tangled together under the blankets. Regina was certain she could stay like that forever.

"Regina," he whispered, lips then grazing her forehead. "Regina, it's time to wake up."

"No. S'comfortable," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "I know, milady, but our sons are going to want breakfast soon."

She groaned. "Okay, okay. How about five more minutes?"

"I think we can do five more minutes," he replied, holding her closer.

Regina didn't really drift back to sleep. She just laid there, enjoying the feeling of Bobby's arms around her and the feeling of his lips against her forehead. This was something she could have every morning, she realized, if she just stopped worrying about the consequences.

She didn't know if five minutes had passed but she opened her eyes, lifting her head. Bobby still laid there, watching her with hopeful but cautious eyes. "Is something wrong, milady?”

"No," she replied with a smile. Regina then leaned down, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Her fingers curled around his t-shirt before she pulled away, searching his eyes for a response.

His blue eyes were wide with surprise and she loosened her grip a bit. Before she could say something else, though, Bobby was cupping the back of her head as he sat up to kiss her. He nibbled her lower lip and she opened up to him, letting his tongue in as she grabbed his shirt with both hands.

They fell back onto the floor, Regina now on the bottom and Bobby on top. His fingers tangled in her hair and he used his other hand to keep from crushing her with the full weight of his body. They broke apart for a few moments before kissing again, unable to get enough of each other and not caring about such things as breathing.

"Ooh!" Two little voices broke their passion. Bobby pulled away from her and Regina turned her heads to find their sons kneeling at the entrance to the tent, grinning like Cheshire Cats.

Henry bounced on his knees. "Are you going to marry Mr. Bobby, Mom?"

"I think I should first take your mother on a date, Henry," Bobby replied, winking at her. "Now, why don't you two go wash up and then we'll all make breakfast?"

The two ran off and Bobby sat up, smiling at her. "So, what do you say, milady? Shall we have dinner without the children this Wednesday?"

Her heart beat faster but she nodded. "I'd love that."

"Good," he said. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"It wasn't right. Not yet. It's all about timing, you know."

She smiled, laying her hand on his cheek. "Yes. I supposed it is."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Now, we should go to the kitchen before our boys come looking for us. Milady?"

Regina let him help her out of the fort. They held hands all the way to the kitchen and it felt right.

It really was all about timing.


	5. Jealousy

The phone ringing at 2 AM was never a good thing. Her phone hardly rang at such an hour except for the time Graham had discovered Prince Charming—John Doe—by the side of the road. Regina had thought he had died back in the Enchanted Forest but there he was--alive if unconscious--on the side of the road leading into Storybrooke. She had him taken to the hospital and made herself his emergency contact. If anything changed, she would be the first to know.

So as she groggily reached for the phone, she wondered if something had changed with Charming. "Hello?"

"Regina?" It was Sidney Glass, not Victor Whale, on the other end. Why would the editor of the town newspaper be calling her at this hour? "Sorry to bother you but we have a situation down at the Rabbit Hole."

She groaned, remembering that Sidney was also the closest thing the town had to a deputy. But she didn’t know why he was bothering her with another drunken scene probably caused by Leroy. "And why are you calling me and not Graham?"

Sidney hesitated. "Because he's involved. And I'm just the unofficial deputy, Regina. I don't really have any authority."

Regina sighed, knowing he was right. "Okay, okay. Let me get someone over here to watch Henry and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Then it'll probably be best if you meet me at the hospital," he said. "EMTs are transporting Graham and Bobby Locke there now."

Her heart stopped. "Bobby Locke?"

"Yes. He was the one Graham was fighting. Both are pretty banged up but nothing major."

She breathed out in relief. "Okay. I'll see you at the hospital soon enough."

After waking her assistant and demanding the she come over to watch Henry, Regina hurried to dress. Even though it was a late night (or early morning?) call, she was not going to shop up in casual clothes. She was still mayor and had to dress the part.

While Regina dressed, Graham and Bobby consumed her thoughts. She realized with a growing dread that, as far as she knew, the two men only had one thing to fight over. Well, one person:

Her.

 

Regina's heels clicked as she stormed down the hospital hallway, the smell of antiseptic almost overwhelming. She remained focused on finding Sidney, Graham and Bobby in order to get to the bottom of this whole affair.

She spotted Sidney, dressed in a suit himself, and he nodded as she approached. "Sorry to wake you at such an hour. But as I said, I really had no choice."

"I understand," she said, leaning against the nurse's station. "Where are Graham and Bobby?"

"Getting patched up. Graham's are most superficial but Bobby needed stitches."

Regina felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Stitches?"

"Nothing too serious, the doctor assured me. He should be able to answer my questions soon." Sidney pulled out his reporter's pad.

A desire to protect Bobby flared up in her. "Is that necessary? Can't you wait until he has had time to rest?"

"His recollection will be best now," Sidney pointed out.

Regina knew that he had a point, yet she also wanted to protect Bobby and make sure he got plenty of rest. "Have you spoken to anyone else?" she asked, hoping to divert Sidney for as long as possible.

"Yes," he said. "I've managed to put together a timeline."

"Okay. What is it?" Regina asked, ready to hear what had brought Graham and Bobby to the emergency room.

 

Graham clocked out at midnight, which was when he switched over the phone at the station to Sidney's house. He mentioned that he was going to the Rabbit Hole for a nightcap should Sidney need him for anything, but both had doubted it would happen. "Storybrooke is pretty quiet," Sidney said.

"True," Regina conceded. "Proceed."

Bobby was also at the Rabbit Hole for a guys' night out with his friends. They often went once a week, but none were fathers like Bobby. So he only joined them every once in a while, when he could get a sitter for Roland. _"Ruby Lucas is still watching the boy," Sidney added._

_"How did Graham and Bobby end up fighting?" she asked, growing impatient._

_"Right, well, it seems all was calm for the first hour. But by then, Graham had had a few drinks and Bobby was on his third beer, according to the bartender..."_

All seemed to be usual for a Thursday. There was a bit of a younger crowd enjoying Thirsty Thursday with lots of shots and music. Graham chose to stay at the bar while Bobby played pool with his friends. They were ribbing him about going on a date the day before.

"About time you got your groove back, Locke," one friend, Ian Little, teased. "Who is the lucky lady?"

Another one, Al, chuckled. "How much did you have to pay her, Bobby? Or is she plastic?"

Bobby shook his head. "Very funny. I can assure you Regina is very real."

"So you and the Mayor finally did something," Ian said. "Good for you. We thought you were going to dance around each other for another year."

"A year? Really?"

"It's how long it took you to finally make a move on Melynda," Al pointed out.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "True. But I didn't have those nerves with Regina. Everything seems so natural with her."

"Did you two...you know?" Al elbowed his friend as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't kiss and tell, you know that. I respect Regina too much to do that." Bobby racked up the balls. "Are we playing or not?"

"Sounds pretty boring," Regina said. "How did Graham end up fighting with Bobby?"

Sidney nodded. "I'm getting there. It seems Bobby's friends weren't done ribbing him..."

Ian took another swig of his beer. "Come on. At least tell us how the date went. Where did you take her? Did you bring her flowers?"

"Of course he brought her flowers. He's an old romantic like that," Al said.

"I brought her a rose and took her to Tony's," Bobby replied. "We ate, we talked and then I brought her home. It was an enjoyable evening and we have plans to do it again over the weekend."

Ian smiled. "You deserve to be happy, Bobby."

"But the mayor deserves better than a handyman who lives in a hotel room and can barely afford to take care of his son," Graham said, swaggering up to the pool table with his own beer in hand. "What do you have to offer her?"

Bobby frowned. "I may not have much to offer her materially, but I have so much more to offer her--love, friendship, affection, someone she can rely on, someone who will take care of her and Henry even when she doesn't think she needs it...A person has more needs than just food and shelter."

"Why do you care?" Ian asked Graham, eyes narrowed.

"I care about the mayor. We're friends." His lips then curled into a smirk as he looked Bobby dead in the eyes. "With benefits."

Bobby put down his cue. "Really? She's never mentioned you before. And when I once asked her about her friends, she replied she didn't have any."

Graham frowned. "Liar."

"How do we know you're not the liar?" Al challenged, crossing his arms.

As Graham charged toward him, Bobby stepped between the sheriff and his friend. He pushed the man back. "Enough! I don't know what existed between you and Regina, but I do know she's never mentioned you. So I have to assume it ended. Accept it and leave us alone. Please."

"Get your hands off me!" Graham shoved Bobby back and he held up his hands in a placating manner. "You're a fool if you think she wants anything long term with you. That's not Regina's deal."

"Look, I don't know what your deal is. I'm just trying to have a good time with my mates. Just...go somewhere else." Bobby turned around, readying his cue to break.

Graham grabbed his shoulder and swung him back around, getting right up in Bobby's face. "Leave Regina alone."

"Bugger off!" Bobby replied, trying to shove him off.

The sheriff had a good grip on Bobby's shirt, though, and was able to land a punch to his face. It spurned Al and Ian to jump in and they tried to pry Graham off as he landed two more punches to Bobby's face.

Bobby recovered his senses and kneed Graham before throwing a right hook of his own. It sent the sheriff sprawling on the floor, allowing Bobby to stagger to his feet. "You got that out of your system?" he asked, wiping some blood from his lip.

"You going to leave Regina alone?" Graham asked, sitting up with a groan.

"If she wants it, yes," Bobby replied. "If not, then no. You don't get a say in this."

Graham growled, rising to his feet and punching Bobby again.

 

"We'll have to wait for the pictures and the doctor's official ruling, but from what I can tell, Graham was clearly the aggressor and Bobby was defending himself. Though he did land a few good blows himself," Sidney replied, snapping his pad shut.

Regina sighed. "Thank you, Sidney. Why don't you go home? We probably won't get much else done tonight."

"What about Graham and Bobby?" he asked.

"It seems Graham was the aggressor, right?" Regina asked. When Sidney nodded, she sighed. "Then take him back to the station and let him sleep it off in a cell. I’ll deal with him when he's sober."

"And Bobby?"

She paused before saying softly: "I'll take care of him."

"So there is a relationship between you and Mr. Locke?" Sidney asked, sounding more like a reporter looking for a front page scoop. As if the sheriff pounding a man in a bar into a pulp wasn't enough of one.

Regina scowled at him. "If there is, it won't be announced on the front page of The Mirror. Do I make myself clear, Sidney?"

"Crystal, Madam Mayor." Sidney tucked his pad into his jacket pocket. "Good night."

Once he was gone, Regina turned to the nurse behind the desk. "Where is Mr. Locke?"

"He's down in emergency getting stitched up," the nurse replied. "I can take you to him, if you want."

Regina nodded, thanking her. As she followed the nurse, she already figured she could get Bobby released to her and she could make up one of the guest rooms for him. Roland could bunk with Henry for the time being. She was certain the boys would love that.

"This is it," the nurse said, coming to a stop. She hesitated a moment before squeezing Regina's shoulder and then leaving her alone.

Taking a deep breath, Regina reached a shaky hand out to move the curtain separating her from Bobby. As he came into view, she let out a startled gasp and tears sprang to her eyes.

He sat on the examination bed, his hands bound in gauze. One eye--his right--was already swollen shut and a nasty purple color. His lips were swollen and bloody, with dried blood matting his hairline. There was some on his shirt as well, which was also covered in dirt and grime as well as tears in the fabric.

He had one good eye, though it was red-rimmed, and he saw her. "Don't worry, Regina. I look worse than I feel," he mumbled.

"He's also not feeling much right now," Dr. Whale said, pulling latex gloves off his hands. "I have him on the very good stuff."

"Can I take him home?" Regina asked, trying not to cry. Especially in front of Whale.

The doctor nodded. "I'll go get the discharge process started and we'll get him out of here as soon as possible. He’s probably going to be sore for several days and should get plenty of rest, no matter what that old miser who runs the hotel says."

"I’ll make sure he gets plenty of rest and that Mr. Gull doesn’t bother him," she said, going to stand by Bobby as Whale left the room. She swallowed down a sob. "I can call Ruby and ask her to drop Roland off at my house. Do you trust her to pack you an overnight bag or do you want me to do that?"

He shook his head. "Ian went to pack me a bag and to pick Roland up. I was going to stay with him so as not to be a bother..."

"Oh," she replied, disappointed. "I would never consider you a bother, but if you'd rather stay at Ian's, I understand."

"I'd rather stay with you. You're a prettier nurse than Ian." He tried to smile but his lip was too swollen to do so.

Regina let out a weak chuckle, feeling a little relieved that his sense of humor was still intact. "Yes, I suppose so."

Dr. Whale returned, handing her a plastic bag and some paperwork. "These are his pain meds, some gauze, some medical tape and our 'how to take care of your injured boyfriend' instructional guide."

"Thank you," she said, not even caring to snap at him. She needed everything possible in order to make sure Bobby made a full recovery.

She listened as Dr. Whale explained everything to her and her mind was already creating schedules for Bobby for the next couple days. "We'll reevaluate him then," Dr. Whale finished.

"So can I take him home now?" she asked.

Dr. Whale nodded. "I just need you to sign a few forms and then he's all yours."

Regina followed him out to the nurse's station and signed every form put in front of her. She slammed down the pen just as Ian returned, carrying a sleepy Roland in one arm and Bobby's bag on the other. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Madam Mayor."

"Ian," she said, feeling awkward around the larger man Bobby called a friend. "I'm...I'm going to take Bobby and Roland."

He smiled, nodding. "Of course. I'm sure they both rather be with you than me. Bobby's a great guy, but if I had a girlfriend myself..."

Relief swept through her. Ian was understanding and didn't see her as encroaching on his space. "Would you mind helping me get him to my car?"

"Of course," Ian said. "I won't leave until you do."

As she thanked him, Roland stirred in his arms. He lifted his head and rubbed his eye before frowning. "Regina? Uncle Ian? Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital," Ian said. "Papa was hurt and so you two will be staying with Regina."

Roland's lower lip began to quiver. "Papa's hurt? Bad?"

"Yes, Papa's hurt," Regina answered, running her fingers through his thick dark curls. "But the doctors have patched him up and with all our love and care, he's going to be better in no time."

That seemed to appease him but she knew she did have to prepare him for how Bobby looked. "Right now, though, Papa is very bruised and cut up. I want you to remember that it looks worse than it is and that he's fine. Can you do that?"

"I can," he said, though his voice shook. "Can I see him?"

Regina glanced back at Bobby, who nodded. He tried to stand but she was at his side in a few strides, gently pushing him back down. "Stay there and rest. They'll bring a wheelchair for us to use to get you to the car."

"Papa?" Roland's voice shook and when Regina turned her head, she saw his eyes had grown wide. He clung to Ian's hand, tears threatening to spill from his brown eyes.

Bobby once again tried to smile and his good eye had a soft look in it. He reached one of his bandaged hands out to his son. "It's okay, my boy. Papa's okay."

Roland let go of Ian's hand and took a few tentative steps toward his father. He stopped, though, and looked up with fear still in his eyes. "Will it hurt if I hug you?"

"Not if you're really gentle," Regina said, holding out her hand. Roland took it and let her lead him the rest of the way to his father. She helped him climb up until he was kneeling next to Bobby.

Bobby wrapped one of his arms around his son and pulled him close. "You know what would help?"

"What?" Roland asked.

"Kisses," his father stage-whispered. The boy chuckled and peppered Bobby's face with kisses.

Dr. Whale returned with a wheelchair. "Okay, everything is all set. Hop in the wheelchair, Mr. Locke, and we'll get you out of here."

Ian helped Bobby into the wheelchair and Roland climbed onto his lap. Regina hurried ahead of them so she could pull the car around, helping get the Lockes into it so she could take them home.

Once the door was closed, Ian held out his hand to her. "Take care of them," he said.

"I will," she promised. "I care about them too."

He nodded, standing there as she climbed into the car and waiting for her to pull out. She smiled at how loyal he was to Bobby and then glanced at her boyfriend, who was now dozing in her front seat. Regina took a deep breath and headed home.

 

When she returned home, her assistant and Ian helped her get Bobby upstairs to the guest room after Regina put Roland to bed in Henry's room. It would be a great surprise for her son, she knew.

Ian left the room, smiling at Regina. “I helped him change into his pajamas. Do you need anything else?”

“No,” she replied. “Thank you. I’ll…I’ll call you later to update you.”

He thanked her before following her assistant out of the house. Regina took a deep breath and entered the bedroom she had given to Bobby. As she entered, he groaned as he laid down on the bed. "Oh, I think the pain medication is starting to wear off."

"I'll get you another dose right after we get you settled and I can read all the instructions," she said, helping him put his legs on the bed. Regina pulled the blankets around him, tucking him in like he was Roland or Henry.

"I'm sure you have plenty of better things to do than take care of me," he said. "Like actually getting some sleep."

She smiled. "While sleep sounds wonderful, I wasn't going to let anyone else take care of you."

Finding satisfaction with her handiwork, Regina straightened up. "Now, you try to get some rest. I'll be right back with everything Doctor Whale gave us."

As Bobby closed his eyes, she left the room and retrieved the bag she took from the hospital. She returned to the room and read everything, trying to figure out if she could give him something for the pain. It seemed she could and quickly got everything ready.

"Bobby," she whispered, shaking him gently so as not to hurt him. He opened his good eye and she held out two small white pills. "This should help with the pain."

He took the pills and then the glass she offered him, taking a few gulps to get the medication down. Robin placed the glass by the bedside in case as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Good night, Bobby. Get plenty of rest."

"Stay," he pleaded, catching her hand. "Please?"

Even though they had just started dating, she knew she couldn’t refuse him. She nodded, smiling. “Let me just change into my pajamas, okay?”

“Of course,” he said, already sounding drowsy.

Regina hurried down the hall and pulled off her suit, not caring to hang it back up. She just left it on her bed while she pulled on her pajamas. The soft cotton felt good against her skin and she could feel her exhaustion starting to catch up to her. Padding back down the hall, she wasn’t surprised to see that Bobby was already asleep.

Smiling, she climbed into bed beside him. Lying down, on her side, she watched him sleep as her eyes grew heavy. Regina sighed as she drifted off.

 

"Regina? Papa?" Roland's soft voice woke her the next morning. Regina opened her eyes to find him and Henry standing in the doorway, both still in their pajamas and looking hesitant.

She sat up, careful of Bobby as he was still sleeping. "Good morning," she whispered. "You two hungry?"

Henry nodded but Roland hesitated. "How's my papa?" he asked.

"He's sleeping, which is good. It will help his body heal," she told him, climbing out of bed. "Why don't I make you two breakfast and we'll check on Papa after we eat?"

"Okay. Can we have pancakes?" Roland asked, brightening up a bit.

She smiled, taking both boys' hands. "Yes, we can. Come on."

Roland hesitated for a moment, glancing back at his father's sleeping form. "Can I kiss my papa first?"

"Of course," she replied, helping him onto the bed. He crawled over and kissed Bobby's cheek tenderly to avoid his bruises.

Henry tugged on her shirt. "What happened to Mr. Bobby?"

"I'll tell you downstairs, okay?" Regina said, running her fingers through his hair as she tried to tame some of his bedhead.

Roland hopped off the bed and took her hand, letting her lead the two boys from the room. They headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Regina set them up to help her make pancakes for their breakfast.

When they all had plates full of fluffy pancakes in front of them, Regina turned to the boys. "Mr. Bobby was hurt last night. Sheriff Graham got into a fight with him and hurt him."

"Sheriff Graham?" Henry frowned. "Why?"

She toyed with her lip, unsure how to explain it to the boys--especially Henry. Regina's relationship with Graham had cooled when she became a mother, with her schedule rather unpredictable. He also seemed to change his view of her once he saw her as a mother, distancing himself even more. It was surprising that he would fight Bobby for her after all this time.

"I don't know," she replied, honestly. "Hopefully I can get some answers from him later. For now, let's focus on getting Bobby better again."

"How?" Roland asked.

Regina smiled. "With lots of loving, tender care. And making sure he takes all his medicine. And changing his bandages."

Henry and Roland made faces. "Maybe you should do that," Roland said. "We can do the loving and caring!"

She laughed, ruffling their hair. "Sounds like a plan. Now eat up."

 

Regina carried up a tray of oatmeal and orange juice to Bobby. She opened the door quietly, tiptoeing into the room. But he was sitting up, smiling at her. "It's okay, Regina. I'm up."

"How are you feeling? Do you need any more medication?" She set the tray down before going to open the blinds to let in some more sunlight. It let her study him a bit more. The swelling had gone down and he was able to open both eyes, though the right still had a dark ring around it. His lips weren't as swollen either though she could still see nasty gashes on them. And the bruises on his cheeks were starting to fade into a sickly green color, which she knew was a good sign.

"I should probably get something in my stomach before then," he said, reaching for the spoon. She watched him struggle, grimacing with each movement.

Regina hurried over to him. "Are you sure? It seems like you might need the medicine to move."

Bobby sighed. "It seems to be a catch twenty-two. I need the medicine to eat but I need to eat to take the medicine."

"If you're okay with it, I can feed you," she said, not wanting to insult him.

"I prefer train noises to airplane ones," he joked, eyes lighting up as he smiled at her. "Just so you know."

She chuckled, scooping up a good helping of oatmeal. As she fed him spoonful after spoonful, her smile softened. "The boys are worried about you. Especially Roland."

"I've probably scared him half to death." He sighed. "I don't usually get into bar fights, Regina. I promise you that. I usually go, have a few drinks, play some pool and joke around with my friends. And then I relieve whoever is watching Roland and go to sleep."

"I believe you, Bobby. I can't believe Graham did this to you." Regina sighed as she dropped the spoon into the empty bowl.

Bobby shrugged. "I think I share some of the blame. I kinda riled him up."

"From what I was told, you were trying not to engage with him."

"At the end. But I fear I may have provoked him. I shouldn't have made him feel like he was a nobody."

She shook her head. "I doubt you made him feel like that."

Bobby sighed before grimacing. "Regina...not that it matters...but..."

"Yes," she said, knowing his question. "Graham and I used to have a sexual relationship. It was just sex, two people scratching an itch. I mean, I cared for him as a friend, but nothing more. And I didn't even think he cared about me that way, especially once he made himself scarce after I adopted Henry. I guess I owe him an explanation."

"If he ended it, I don't think you owe him anything," he replied, taking her hand in one of his bandaged ones.

She shrugged. "I guess, but I still feel I should talk to him."

"You do what you think is best," he told her. "Just be careful."

Regina rubbed the back of his hands. When he winced, she remembered that she was supposed to be nursing him back to health and jumped up. "Well, let's get you the next dose of painkillers and then you can get some rest."

"I guess I'm just staying in this room all day, huh?" His tone was light but she could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"I don't think you'll be able to make it downstairs, do you?" Regina handed him a couple pills and a glass of water. "I can bring in a TV for you to watch. And I'm sure the boys will want to keep you company for a bit."

His smile softened into something more genuine. "I'd love to spend some time with the boys. We'll have some manly bonding."

Regina smiled as well. "I think both will like that. So let me go get that TV and we'll get you all set up in here."

 

For the rest of the morning, Regina started on the chores that had built up over the week. She did a few loads of laundry and enlisted the boys to help her sort and fold. They worked diligently until they dissolved into giggles and started tossing socks at each other. Not wanting to see her clean laundry scattered on the floor, she sent the boys to play while she finished in the living room.

After the laundry was put away, she decided it was time for lunch. Heading down to Bobby's room, she heard the TV playing at a low volume. She opened the door and stopped, her heart melting at the sight before her.

Bobby was sound asleep in bed, his mouth partially open as he snored softly. Roland was curled up against one of his sides while Henry was curled up against the other, Bobby's arms wrapped around them. The boys slept on, safe and content. And together like that, they almost looked like a father with both his sons.

She closed the door again, deciding she would make lunch for herself now and then make something for them later. It was just too sweet a scene for her to interrupt and she smiled as she realized that her men weren't going anywhere.

They belonged together and nothing would keep them apart.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to glindalovesshoes for this prompt! She also left me a lot of prompts, so you’ll be seeing her name a lot more! But I’m grateful for every one of them, trust me! Also, I forgot to thank my anonymous prompter for the last chapter’s prompt. So thank you, anonymous on tumblr! 
> 
> Since a couple people asked me, I will still be posting many of the newer entries to the hotel verse on tumblr first—mostly because a lot of them will be answers to prompts—and then posting them here. The only exception so far will be Christmas. I’m aiming to post that across all the platforms at the same time. 
> 
> And in case you’re wondering, yes I’m still taking prompts. 
> 
> \--Mac


	6. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we’ll go back and I’ll write their first date. But we’re jumping to their first time, which I wrote for the last OQ Smut Week when I saw the prompt: “Sex during the first curse.” So, yes, there be smut. Enjoy!

It had been a perfect date. Of course, Regina had come to expect nothing less from Bobby Locke. Every bone in the man’s body was romantic. She didn’t know who he had been in the Enchanted Forest or who his wife was, but she had been a lucky woman.

And now he was all Regina’s.

Bobby didn’t earn as much as she did, though she knew he was going to see a significant jump in his salary once Sidney ran his exposé on the Ever After Hotel and Mr. Gull. She wouldn’t be surprised if Bobby became the new owner in the aftermath. That would be great for him and Roland. But for now, she knew he had to scrimp and save every penny for himself and his son. So she always felt guilty when he paid for their dates but also knew it made him happy to treat her.

Though she had to admit her favorite dates were the ones that didn’t cost much money at all. Bobby had started this one by taking her to the archery field once they had dropped their children off at Granny’s. He handed Regina a bow and arrow. “Time for you to learn to shoot properly,” he said, grinning.

“That might be a lost cause,” she told him.

He shook his head. “I refuse to believe that. Trust me and I’m sure you’ll be shooting like an expert in no time.”

“You just want an excuse to hold me close,” she teased.

“Guilty, milady,” he replied, his grin turning into a satisfied smirk. He pulled her close as he demonstrated how to shoot.

His chest was pressed against her back as one hand gently gripped her shoulder and the other steadied her arm. The smell of pine washed over her as he leaned closer to whisper: “Use your mouth as an anchor, take a deep breath and fire.”

She did as he instructed, releasing the arrow and watching as it flew through the air. It hit the bottom of the target and he hugged her. “There you go. That’s a great start,” he said. “Now we just have to work on your aim.”

“Or I could just sit in the stands and watch you,” she suggested, lowering her eyes and smiling seductively.

He swallowed and she watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. But he shook his head. “Nice try, Madam Mayor. But I intend to have you shooting as well as me.”

“That might take a long time,” she replied.

“I can wait forever,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Her heart sped up at the implication. Bobby Locke was thinking long term with her. Someone actually wanted to spend that long with her, something that surprised her.

She didn’t say anything as he helped her take the proper stance again and soon they were shooting again, the moment passed.

 

After an hour where Regina made several failed attempts to hit the bulls-eye, Bobby called it a day and told her it was time for dinner.

When they arrived at Tony’s, she balked. “No, it’s too expensive,” she protested.

“Because it’s the best place in town,” he argued back.

“Then let me pay for half.”

Bobby shook his head, laying his finger on her lips. “I’ve saved up and want to treat you. Let me, okay? You deserve this.”

“You deserve to use that money on yourself or Roland,” she said once he removed his finger.

“I want to treat you,” he insisted. “I care a great deal for you, Regina. I’m trying to date you properly.”

She laid her hand on his cheek, feeling his stubble tickle her palm. “You are. You don’t have to spend a lot of money to impress me. I don’t care about that.”

He kissed her wrist. “I know, milady. I still want to do it.”

“How about we go get the boys and go eat together instead? Maybe get some ice cream?”

Bobby hesitated. “I, uh, paid Granny to watch them for the entire night.”

Regina’s heart hammered in her ears. He had arranged child care not just for the evening but for the entire night. Bobby wanted to spend the night with her.

Oh. _Oh._

“Regina, I don’t want to put any pressure on you,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “We can do whatever you want, whether it’s making love or sleeping like we did before we became parents.”

She chuckled before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Why don’t we go back to the hotel, order room service and see where the night takes us?”

He smirked. “I like how you think, Miss Mills.”

Regina took his hand and they walked back toward the hotel. She was used to using sex as a tool, to control the men in her life so they couldn’t control her. And whatever pleasure she had derived from those encounters had been a bonus. The thought that someone wanted to spend the night with her, wanted to give her himself willingly and hold her through the night afterwards was a novel thought–one that both thrilled and terrified her.

But as he grinned at her, she found the terror lessening more and more.

 

“This was my best idea ever!” Regina stretched out in Bobby’s bed, arms over her head.

Beside her, Bobby chuckled as his eyes raked over her body. After their dinner had arrived, they had shed their clothes and were only lying in their underwear. For him, that meant a pair of dark green boxers and for her it was her laciest pair of panties and bra, both crimson. She may not have anticipated her night ending this way, but she had still wanted to feel sexy on her date.

He kissed her. “You are quite brilliant, my dear.”

She reached up and rubbed her hand against his beard. “Now what?”

“Dessert,” he replied, kissing her again. “Wait here.”

Bobby climbed off the bed and went to his refrigerator. He pulled out a small white box before returning to the bed. “I got these earlier for you.”

Regina opened the box and gasped. “Chocolate covered strawberries?”

“I told you I wanted to treat you.” He picked one up and held it out for her.

She smiled, taking a bite before closing her eyes and letting the chocolate melt over her tongue. Letting out a groan, she laid back against the pillows. “So good.”

“You are.” He kissed a spot right below her ear, which had her squirming as she grew wetter between her legs.

“Do you want one?” Her voice was breathy and she let out a soft moan.

Bobby shook his head. “I want you,” he told her.

She gasped as he shifted, hovering over her. Their eyes met and he bit his lip. “You can tell me no. It’s okay, Regina.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I want this. Want you.”

Regina closed the gap and kissed him, running her hand down his muscled chest. All the work he did around the hotel and landscaping kept him very fit, she had to admit.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, kissing the valley between her breasts.

She dug her fingers into his hair. “Take off my bra.”

“Someone’s bossy in bed.” He grinned at her before unclasping her bra and tossing it aside.

Her retort died as his mouth closed around her nipple, his tongue teasing it. She moaned, letting her head fall back against the pillows. “You’re not playing fair.”

Bobby chuckled as he moved to her other breast, sucking and teasing that nipple as well until it was a pert pink bud. He then kissed his way down her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel.

She reached behind her, gripping the pillow as her panties were drenched. “Bobby…”

He stopped, raising his head. “That was the most beautiful sound I’ve heard all day.”

“Stop being poetic and continue,” she said, closing her eyes as his lips ghosted over her skin.

She felt him rolling down her panties and wished she had gone to get a wax. At least she had shaved down there recently…she believed. When was the last time she had done that?

Bobby gave a broad lick to her clit and her back arched as a few currents of pleasure coursed through her. “Oh god,” she moaned.

He sucked at her nub as she covered her face with the pillow, moaning into it again.

The sensations coursing through her dulled as Bobby’s tongue left her clit. He lifted the pillow from her, grinning at her. “You don’t have to muffle yourself, lovely. It’s just us. On the entire floor.”

“Oh,” she replied, before pushing him down onto the bed. “But I’m not going to let you have all the fun.”

He rested his hands behind his head, smirking again. “By all means, milady. Ravish me.”

She grinned, tugging on his boxers. “Well, first, we need to get rid of these.”

“As you wish,” he replied.

Regina freed Bobby’s cock and paused to marvel at it. He was bigger than she was used to and a bit thicker than Graham. For a moment, she wondered if she would be able to handle him.

“Regina? Is something wrong?” he asked, sitting up as he reached for her.

She swatted his hands away. “Yes. You’re not lying down and letting me ravish you.”

Bobby grinned, lying back down. “Apologies, lovely.”

“You’re forgiven,” she purred, wrapping her fingers around his cock and pumping slowly. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a strangled moan.

Regina leaned forward, teasing one of his nipples with her tongue. He hissed before choking out: “Don’t stop.”

She had no intentions of it, grinning wickedly as she moved to his other nipple.

Bobby’s fingers were buried in her hair this time, not pulling but just cupping it. His thumb rubbed her scalp and she pulled back, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice thick with want.

“I’m…I’m not used to this,” she admitted, letting her walls down. “Making love, not just having sex.”

He sat up again, frowning as he cupped her cheek. “When was the last time you made love?”

She shook her head. “Now’s not the time for that conversation. Please. It’ll just kill the mood.”

“Okay,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “But I intend to make you feel so loved, you’ll forget every past pain.”

It was a tall order but her heart skipped a beat at his words. “I don’t deserve you,” she said.

“Hush.” He kissed her, lying her back down on the bed. Bobby then rubbed her nose with his. “You deserve everything, Regina.”

Regina kissed him, hard as her hand found his cock again. She knew sex. Now it was time to experience love.

This time, Bobby caressed every inch of her as he kissed his way down her neck. As his lips found a particularly sensitive spot, his fingers brushed against her clit again. Her back arched as every fiber in her body tingled.

Bobby continued to press open mouthed kisses to her neck and shoulders as she moaned. He grew harder as she continued to run his fingers up and down his shaft. “Goddess,” he murmured, nipping at her ear.

Her response was cut off as one finger entered her. She felt like fire was flowing through her veins as their skins grew slicker. And with one crook of his finger, she thought she was going to explode.

Regina tugged at his hair, bringing his lips back to hers. He added a second finger, brushing the one spot Graham could find while his thumb kept rubbing the one he couldn’t. The dual sensations were electric and she panted in between kisses. “More.”

“I need to get a condom then,” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“No,” she breathed. “It’s fine. No condom.”

He hesitated, bopping her nose with his again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I trust you.”

“I trust you too,” he said, positioning himself at her entrance.

She gasped as he slid into her, stretching and filling her. He paused, letting her adjust to him before flipping them.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, moving with him. Their kisses continued as his hands cupped her breasts again. His thumbs now toyed with her nipples as her own hand slid to her clit. Pleasure built up inside her, bringing her higher and higher.

Her head fell back as stars burst before her eyes. She moaned his name as his lips found her neck again. With a few more thrusts, Bobby filled her as he groaned into her heated flesh.

They held each other and she realized she was trembling. Bobby placed her down on the mattress, peppering her cooling skin with kisses. He ran his fingers through her damp hair. “How was that?”

“Amazing,” she said, voice hoarse. “Can we do it again?”

He chuckled, nuzzling her. “We can do it as much as you want. Do you want to do it again now?”

She shook her head, her limbs growing heavy as her eyes began to close. “Maybe after a nap.”

Regina floated in and out of consciousness, dimly aware when a cool and damp cloth ran over her body. She felt the bed dip beside her before Bobby’s firm chest was pressed against her back. His arms wrapped around, just as warm as the blankets covering them. As he curled around her, Regina slipped into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for OQ Smut Week, for the “jealous Regina” prompt. Enjoy!

Regina sat in the ballroom of the Ever After hotel, stewing. It was a fundraiser for the fire department so she had to be here as mayor. And she knew Bobby had to be here as the new owner of the hotel.

It didn’t mean he had to flirt with Mary Margaret Blanchard, of all people!

She seethed as Bobby twirled the school teacher around the dance floor, smiling and laughing with her. And she grinned back, looking more relaxed than Regina had ever seen her since she had cursed them all to this land.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out. Bobby only has eyes for you. Deep breath in. That simpering schoolmarm is no competition. Deep breath out._

Bobby leaned down, whispering something to Mary Margaret. She laughed, nodding, and he smirked.

That smirk was reserved for _her._

_Deep breath in, deep breath out. He has the lion tattoo. He’s your soulmate. Deep breath in. Pixie dust doesn’t lie. Deep breath out._

But once the song ended and Bobby stepped away from Mary Margaret with a little bow, Regina was out of her seat. She stalked across the room, putting on her Madam Mayor face.

“Mr. Locke?” She watched as he looked up, his smile faltering a bit when he saw her. “May I see you in your office for a moment? There’s something I wish to discuss.”

He nodded, following her as she headed toward his office. She felt her blood boiling with each step and she knew she was itching to fight.

Once the door was closed, though, he was all concern. “Is something wrong? Are you sick? Did something happen?”

She was taken aback, not expecting that, and her anger subsided a bit. Regina found herself telling him the truth: “I just…I just…You were looking pretty cozy with Mary Margaret.”

“Cozy?” He frowned. “She didn’t have a great day so I was trying to cheer her up.”

“It looked like you were flirting.”

Bobby’s blue eyes lit up in realization and his frown turned into a smirk. “Were…Were you jealous?”

“No,” she said. But when he raised an eyebrow, she sighed. “Maybe. Yes.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “You have nothing to worry about, milady. I only have eyes for you.”

She smiled, squeezing his upper arms. “I know. I trust you. It’s just…I’ve been the second choice for so long…”

“Then I will show you that you will never be my second choice.” He lifted her up, settling her on his desk.

Regina gasped, clutching the edge of the desk with her hands. “What about the party?”

“They won’t miss us,” he told her, sinking to his knees. His hands slid up her skirt. “This dress has been driving me nuts all night.”

“Oh?” she asked, feeling him pull her stocking down.

He hummed. “It shows off your beautiful legs and that damn button, straining against your glorious breasts…”

“You make me sound like a goddess.” She gasped as his hands slid up her legs again, fingers toying with her panties.

“Because you are,” he replied, dipping a finger inside her sex. “And I’ll prove it to you.”

Bobby pulled down her panties before pushing up the black skirt of her dress. He opened her legs a bit more, giving his tongue access to her clit. As he licked the bundle of nerves, she moaned his name.

“Like that?” he asked, voice husky.

She nodded, burying her fingers in his hair and guiding him back to her clit. “Keep going.”

His tongue was back on her clit and she closed her eyes, relishing the way her body began to tingle from his touch. She moaned when he began to suck and her toes curled.

Regina’s breathing grew shallow as Bobby slid a finger inside her. He brushed her spot before pulling it out again. Adding another finger, he began pumping lazily.

“You’re really taking your time,” she gasped out.

“I want you to enjoy it.”

Her body shuddered. “At this rate…oh, yes…we’ll never…gods…get back to the party.”

“Do you want me to answer your questions or eat you out?” he asked, getting a bit impatient.

She scowled. “Well, if you’re going to be so testy…”

He kissed her inner thigh. “I’m sorry.”

“Make it up to me,” she replied, spreading her legs out a bit further. Bobby didn’t need to be told twice–he dove between them, his tongue against her clit again.

All rational thought left Regina and she arched her back as her body shook with pleasure. She bit her lip to keep from crying out–even if the music was loud enough to wake the dead, she didn’t want to chance anyone hearing them. So when she came, it was a gasp and a strangled cry of his name.

He rubbed her legs as she came down from her orgasm. “Oh, wow.”

“Feel better?” he asked, grinning.

She nodded, pulling him up for a proper kiss, even if the taste of her was still on his tongue. He pressed his forehead against hers. “Shall we rejoin the party?”

“What about you?” Regina reached down, giving his crotch a squeeze. He was hard against her palm.

Bobby groaned but shook his head. “I can wait. Granny’s watching the boys all night and my room is just upstairs…”

“Still,” she said, unzipping his fly, “we shouldn’t leave this unattended to.”

He stilled her hand. “Regina…”

“What?” She batted her eyes. “I want to show you how much I appreciate you too.”

She could see he was losing the battle with himself and she kissed right below his ear. “Besides, how many opportunities will we get to have sex in your office?”

“I didn’t know you wanted to,” he replied, kissing her again. “Where else do you want to fuck me?”

“Everywhere,” she whispered, undoing his buckle and unzipping his pants. She slid her hand into them, past the boxers he wore, and grabbed his cock.

He groaned as she began to stroke him. “Then I’ll gladly cross my office off your list. Clothes on or off?”

“On,” she replied with a wicked grin. “I want this to be a proper quickie in your office.”

“Whatever milady wants.” Bobby laughed, his fingers returning to her clit to ensure she was wet enough for him.

Still keyed up after her first orgasm, it doesn’t take much for her to start climbing back toward her peak. “I’m good,” she panted. “Inside me. Now.”

He pulled her closer, until she was balancing precariously on the edge of his desk. She wound her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he sunk into her with a groan. One of his hands cupped her ass while the other rested on her back, holding onto her.

Regina met every one of Bobby’s thrusts, doing her best not to moan too loudly as he kissed her neck. She felt her second orgasm approaching and tightened her grip on him. “So close,” she whispered.

“Let go,” he said. “I’ll be right with you.”

She knew he would, could feel how his thrusts had grown erratic. Regina kissed him as she slid a hand between them, finding her clit. Between her fingers and his cock, she toppled over the edge again with a shout she muffled in his shoulder.

Bobby came right after her, spilling into her with a low groan of his own. They stayed wrapped around each other, though, letting themselves calm down from their activities.

“That was amazing,” he said. “We need to do quickies more often.”

“Agreed.” She kissed him before tucking his cock back into his boxers, zipping up his pants.

He helped her off the desk, watching as she straightened out her dress. “Must we return?”

“For a little bit,” she said, lying her hand on his cheek. “I’ll circulate the room once more and then say goodbye. I usually leave early anyway.”

“I’ll have to stay a bit longer, though. Do you mind waiting in my room?” he asked, looking contrite.

She kissed him. “I’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll take a bath.”

He pouted. “Do you know how difficult it’ll be down here knowing you are naked in my tub?”

“Poor baby,” she said. “I’ll be sure to make it up to you when you get up there.”

Bobby smiled, kissing her again as he turned the knob. “Then I can’t wait.”

They returned to the party. If anyone noticed they were gone, no one said anything. She ended up staying longer than she had thought but had been pressed into dancing by a few city council members. Bobby also danced with a few other women, but this time, she didn’t mind. Regina knew he was hers.

And if anyone else doubted it, they wouldn’t have any questions when he made sure to end the night with her in his arms.


	8. Merry Christmas, Regina Mills

There were many things about the curse Regina had no control over—like holidays.

When her assistant Goldie first mentioned Miner's Day the first summer after casting the curse, Regina had been confused. Thankfully, the curse had created excellent records, so she had been able to catch up easily. She then learned that the curse had not just created its own holiday but allowed ones from the Land Without Magic to creep into Storybrooke as well, starting with New Year's. They then came in succession: Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Memorial Day, Halloween and the like. Regina wasn't fond of them as they brought a little happiness to the people she wanted to keep miserable, like Snow.

(Not to mention the destruction wrought on St. Patrick's Day and Halloween. The people of Storybrooke were destructive drunks).

Then came Christmas.

And Regina fell in love.

Everything about Christmas should've made her hate the holiday. It was about family, friends, love and hope--all things that were short in supply in her life. Anyone who knew her would've expected her to want to hide under the covers until the New Year.

Regina was certainly ready to grouse her way through the holiday season herself. She had barely tolerated Halloween and all the noise as children went trick or treating around the neighborhood. She had even considered a ban on all witch outfits and decorations. And she had planned to ignore Thanksgiving while gritting her teeth through Christmas. She was determined to follow that course of action until she turned on her radio one day for a little music while she worked. Christmas music was playing and Regina found herself bopping along to the beat of the first song. By the tenth, she was humming along and an hour later, she was smitten.

After work, she discovered there were Christmas movies. She settled herself on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and watched them until she fell asleep. Regina did that several nights in a row. Between the movies and songs, she was infected with the holiday spirit.

For almost two months, Regina believed she could have everything the songs and music promised. She could have a family, she could have friends, and she could have hope. And she did her best to spread Christmas cheer throughout the town, perhaps in an attempt to make amends for her past sins and fill the hole in her heart created when she casted the curse.

Even though she crashed from the high once January came around and she realized nothing about her life changed, she still found herself growing excited when Halloween ended and the weather grew cold again. She was addicted to Christmas.

When Henry came into her life, her love for Christmas went into overdrive. She danced around her kitchen with him to Christmas songs and sang him the softer ones when he was fussy at night. Instead of wine, she now watched movies with a mug of hot chocolate. They baked cookies together and built gingerbread houses (even if those reminded her of a certain blind witch). Henry and she would then eat them as they decorated the Christmas tree, handmade ornaments joining her polished baubles year after year. And they would hang stockings before heading to bed. He would dream of the large pile of presents that would greet him in the morning while she moved them from the attic to under the tree.

Bobby Locke and his son Roland then completed her growing family and she realized she finally had the promise of Christmas--family, friends, love and hope.

It was perfect.

 

"Regina? Darling, are you up here?" Robin climbed the stairs to the second floor of Regina's spacious mansion, clutching a mug of coffee. It was the one she had gotten him to use whenever he and Roland spent the night, green with a white arrow going across it. Usually after putting the boys on the bus, they would cuddle on the couch as they finished their coffees before heading to work. However this morning, she had disappeared and he was concerned.

He hit the landing and found Regina in a closet, boxes around her feet. Robin frowned. "Regina, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting away the Halloween decorations," she said, "and pulling out the Christmas ones."

"It's November first."

She gave him a look that clearly said _So what?_ and he sighed. "At least come downstairs and have breakfast, love. You'll work better with a full stomach."

"I guess I could eat something," she said, somewhat absentmindedly. Robin loved these moments, when he could see her without any walls up and free to relax. It was a privilege he cherished even before his memories came back and he realized just how special they truly were.

He held out his hand. "Come on. I'll cook for you."

"You spoil me," she replied, taking his hand as she gave him a cheeky grin. "I love it."

Robin chuckled as he led her back downstairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out one of the chairs at her table for her, bowing slightly. "Milady."

"Thank you," she said, grinning at him. "What did I do to deserve such treatment?"

"Be my amazing girlfriend." He gave her a quick kiss before heading over to the stove.

As he made her his famous eggs Benedict, he snuck glances at her over his shoulder. She sat at the table reading the morning newspaper now, her own mug of coffee by her side. Once upon a time, she had been the great and powerful Evil Queen, whose name had struck fear into the hearts of many and whose black guards had keep him running around the forest with his men. And now she was sitting at a table in fuzzy purple slippers, black hair mussed from sleeping and toying her bottom lip as she tried to figure out one of the clues in the crossword puzzle.

He was utterly in love with her. And he couldn't imagine his life without her or Henry.

"Here you go," he said, plating the eggs and placing them in front of her. "Would you like a refill on your coffee?"

She shook her head. "I'm still good. Thank you."

"Okay," he replied, carrying over his own plate. He sat across from her and watched her as she ate.

Regina frowned at him. "You're staring. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Robin replied. "I'm just always fascinated by you, you know?"

"Sentimental sap." She rolled her eyes but smiled softly at him, no bite in her words at all.

He chuckled. "So are you really going to decorate right after breakfast?"

"Well, I'm going to start," she replied. "Decorating is a big undertaking around here."

"I remember." And he certainly recalled the year before, when he and Roland had spent two days helping Regina and Henry hang decorations. He hadn't minded as it meant more time with the woman he was falling more and more in love with and the boy he was coming to regard as his other son. He didn't think he would mind this year, either.

She nodded. "So are you going to help or not?"

"Of course," he said. "Even though I think you could wait a few days...or weeks."

"Where's your Christmas spirit?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she teased him.

Two could play at that game. "It's not due until after Thanksgiving," he deadpanned.

"Ebenezer Scrooge," she teased, gathering up their empty plates. "Next you'll be saying 'Bah humbug' all the time."

"I think you've overloaded so much on the Christmas spirit, even the ghosts would tell you to lay off a bit," Robin shot back, smiling over the rim of his coffee mug.

Regina hummed, coming over to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss him. "You're lucky I love you, you know?"

"I do," he replied, stealing another kiss. "But I was thinking...do we have to start decorating right now? Can't we wait until the boys get home? We'll have four extra hands."

She narrowed her eyes but nodded. "You make a good point. So we won't decorate until then. But I took the day off. What am I going to do now?"

"I can think of something." He stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. Robin gave her a quick kiss before grinning at her. "What do you say?"

"I like the way you're thinking." She kissed him again before lacing her fingers with his. With a gentle tug, she pulled him upstairs and back to her bedroom for what promised to be a very busy morning.

 

After a morning of pure bliss, Regina and Bobby showered together before she went to pick the boys up from school. A sea of children poured out of the building, all bundled up in coats, hats and scarves. Henry and Roland bounded out of the schoolyard with their classmates, both wrapping their arms around her waist. "Hi!" they chorused.

"Hey there," she replied, grinning. "Are you ready to decorate the house?"

Henry groaned while Roland frowned. "It's early, Regina. Halloween was yesterday."

"Don't you remember last year, Ro? She always decorates now," Henry replied. "We don't even put up a turkey for Thanksgiving."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on. We'll put on Christmas music and decorate. I have your father untangling lights at home."

It didn't escape her that she was thinking of Bobby more and more as Henry's father as much as Roland's. She wondered if he felt the same way about her being a mother to Roland.

"Can we have cookies too?" Roland asked, eyes wide.

She was weak against them and nodded. "Of course. We can stop at the bakery and pick some up."

"Can't we make them?" he pleaded.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "We can do that over the weekend. How does that sound?"

Roland sighed. "Okay. But yours are so much better."

She laughed, hugging him. "Thank you. And we'll enjoy them soon enough, okay?"

"Okay," he said, taking her hand.

Regina took Henry's hand. "Now let's go before your father decides to put all the decorations away in an attempt to discourage me."

The boys chuckled as they walked toward the bakery, both swinging her arms as they went. She saw Graham lurking about, glaring at them and she glared right back at him. After his fight with Bobby almost a year ago, not even a couple days in jail had cooled him down. It had only made him avoid open confrontation, usually just muttering things under his breath whenever she or Bobby were near. She always shut him down while Bobby just kept being polite to him.

"Kill him with kindness, love," he had told her before kissing her.

It had been one of the first times that she realized that while she was making it clear to Graham that she would not tolerate his hostility toward her growing family, she had had no desire to hurt or kill him. The Evil Queen was starting to become something of the past and she was truly moving on. It was liberating.

"Mom! Mom, we're at the bakery!" Henry said, tugging hard on her hand.

She snapped out of her reverie and saw that he was right. Cheeks growing pink, she gave the boys a sheepish smile. "Oops. Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Roland asked as she pulled the door open.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Just lost in my thoughts," she replied as the smell of butter, cream and sugar assaulted her senses. She took a deep whiff and her stomach rumbled, making the boys laugh.

She chuckled again. "We're going to have to be careful in here. Don't want to overdo it. So how about we all pick one item?"

They agreed before pressing their little faces against the displays. Regina stood behind them, also looking over the offerings. Everything looked absolutely delicious and she didn't know how she would pick just one.

"I want a gingerbread man, please," Roland said, pointing to a big cookie decorated with icing and gumdrop buttons.

Henry pointed to a large M&M cookie. "Can I have that one, please?"

"Okay. So one gingerbread man, one M&M cookie...I think I'll have that marble cookie," she said, pointing to the black and white cookie nearby. "What should we get Bobby?"

"That one." Roland pointed at some peppermint topped chocolate mint cookies. "Papa loves those."

Regina chuckled. "Then we'll take a few of those for him."

"Why does Papa get more?" Roland asked, pouting.

"Because our cookies are bigger. It's only fair," she replied. "Don't you think?"

He thought about it and nodded. "I guess so."

The woman behind the counter chuckled as she rang up their order. "You certainly have a beautiful family, Madam Mayor."

"Thank you," Regina replied, pulling her boys closer to her as she smiled.

"Only one is hers. The other is her boytoy's brat," Graham said from behind her.

She clenched her jaw as she held the two tighter. "Ignore him. We are a family. He's just jealous."

The woman handed her the box. "Enjoy the cookies."

"Thank you," Regina said again, taking the box. She then leaned down. "I want you two to hang onto me as tightly as possible, okay?"

Henry and Roland nodded, clinging to her as she walked past Graham. She glared at him, as if challenging him to try anything. While she didn't know who she would make sheriff in the event she had to strip him of his badge, it was a move she would gladly make.

Thankfully, he just glared back at her but made no move to grab her or the boys. She ushered them into the car, making sure they buckled themselves in as she set the box between them. "No sneaking bites. I'll know."

"Yes, Mom," they sighed together. It sent her heart fluttering to hear Roland call her "mom."

She smiled and climbed into the driver's seat, aware of Graham's eyes on them the entire time. Regina did her best not to show how much it unnerved her. Instead, she grinned at the boys in the back. "Okay. Let's go home!"

 

Despite the fact the Robin and the boys protested it was too early, Regina's house was all decorated for Christmas by the time Thanksgiving rolled around. Her Christmas tree stood in the corner of her living room, its twinkling lights shining on them as they laid on the couch. All four suffered from turkey comas, with Roland having fallen sound asleep. Henry was zoned out as he curled closer to his mother and Robin was sure she was not far from nodding off herself. He too fought the urge to close his eyes, not wanting to miss any moment with his new little family.

Roland stretched out on his lap, mouth hanging open as he slept on. Robin chuckled as he rubbed his son's stomach, like he had when the boy was just a babe. It had soothed him then and still seemed to like it. Though he did kick Regina, which made Robin wince along with her. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered. "He didn't hurt me."

She began to rub Roland's leg as Henry lost his battle to stay awake, pitching forward until his head landed on her chest. He began to snore softly as she combed her fingers through his brown hair, a soft smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the TV.

It amazed Robin yet again that this was the Evil Queen, the great and terrible witch who had terrorized the Enchanted Forest. Here she was, with two children she had taken into her heart and become their mother despite carrying neither in her womb. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Henry or Roland. In the year he had been with her, Robin had seen her mothering skills firsthand. She woke in the middle of the night to soothe frightened boys after nightmares or nurse sick boys when flus and stomach bugs hit. She had kissed many a cut and bruise, rubbed noses and wiped away tears until they were smiling again. During the rare tantrum, she would calmly wait for them to pass before gently disciplining them. In the fact, the only times he saw the Queen's legendary temper were only when it was raised by fools who deserved the full brunt of her wrath.

He knew she wasn't affected by the curse. There were little telltale signs, such as her panic whenever he mentioned the future or her loathing for Mary Margaret Blanchard, who he now recognized as Princess Snow White from the days their wanted posters had hung side by side from trees in Sherwood Forest. There were even times he caught her trying to do something with magic before remembering she didn't have it anymore. But the fact she wasn't affected by the curse made him wonder: Had the Evil Queen calmed down now that she had won or was he seeing the real Regina, the one no one had bothered to get to know past all her bluster and anger back in the Enchanted Forest?

Did she really cast the curse to spite her stepdaughter or had it been a chance for her to start over without the baggage of being called "evil"?

These were questions he longed to ask her yet still couldn't bring himself to tell her that he remembered, that he had somehow freed himself of her curse. He didn't want to scare her off, to have her shut him out. At the same time, he knew he had to tell her sometime. It wouldn't be fair to either of them for him to keep up being "Bobby Locke" forever.

Yet he didn't feel like Robin Hood or Robin of Locksley anymore either.

"Bobby," she said, frowning. "Are you okay? You look like you're a million miles away."

More like another realm away. He smiled as he lied: "Just zoning out. I think the turkey's gotten to me."

"I think it's gotten to us all." She scooted over to lay her head on his shoulder. "We should probably go to bed but..."

"That would require moving," he finished, smiling. He kissed her forehead. "We can just stay here a bit longer."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Good."

As she rested against his shoulder, he thought about the ring box locked up in his safe back at the hotel. He grew more resolute in his decision to give it to her every day. Only one thing held him back: whether or not he also told her he remembered everything. Robin knew it wouldn't be right to propose while hiding such a big secret. Yet he knew it could change everything and he could lose her.

That thought terrified him.

Robin closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against her head, still no closer to his decision then before. And for now, he was going to push it to the back of his mind and enjoy this moment.

 

People filled the sidewalks of Storybrooke, rushing from store to store. They toted many bags and tired children, most well on their way toward a tantrum. Regina weaved amongst them, holding her own bags aloft so she didn't hit anyone. She definitely didn't need that Mirror headline.

_Mayor Takes Out Innocent Christmas Shoppers in Horrific Bag Accident_

She shuddered as she thought about it. The clothing store caught her eye and she dove into it, glad to get off the streets though the store wasn't much better. Parents went through that year's offerings for their children, still getting the same size as they did the year before but still thinking their child was growing too fast.

Glancing down at her list, her heart sank. Henry was a whole size bigger but Roland hadn't grown an inch. Bobby insisted he was also a slow grower but she knew the truth. Roland was frozen at his current height and weight. And soon, Henry was really going to notice his friend wasn't aging. Bobby was probably going to realize it too. And then what would happen? She figured the curse would probably take care of Bobby and Roland but that still left Henry.

Regina sighed, sinking down into a chair. This curse was more trouble than it was worth. And instead of giving her a happy ending, it was going to take it away from her.

Tears began to fall down her cheek as the truth came to her. If she wanted a future with Bobby and Roland, she was going to have to find a way to break some aspects of the curse. Or maybe break it entirely.

It could ruin her life completely but it was becoming clearer to her that it was a risk she was going to have to take.

Taking a deep breath, Regina stood and went to pick up the clothes she was getting Henry and Roland for Christmas. She could break the curse later.

 

Robin placed flowers at Marian's grave, even though it said "Melynda Locke" and probably didn't have her body. It still felt nice to have some place to go to mourn her. He knelt at her grave and sighed.

"Sorry it's been a while, Marian. And sorry I've been calling you Melynda when I have come," he said. "The queen managed to curse us and I believed that was your name for almost twenty-five years. Can you believe that?

"I'm the only one with my memory back, though. Well, aside from Regina. Since she casted the curse, it didn't affect her. At least, that's what I assume. I haven't told her I have my memories. I'm...I'm scared, Marian.

"Not of Regina," he assured the stone. "Never of her. She's not the Evil Queen we feared, Marian. She's...She's amazing. And she loves me. I love her too."

Robin paused before scooting closer to the grave. "I want to marry her, Marian, and I want your permission. Your help too. I know I should tell her about my memories. I just don't know if I should do it before or after I propose. If you could give me a clue, I'd appreciate it. I always appreciated your counsel."

He sat there a bit longer, telling Marian about Roland and Henry. As the cold began to seep into his bones, Robin stood at last and sighed. "Goodbye, Marian. I promise to come back soon."

A powerful gust of cold air blew off Robin's scarf and he chased it through the grounds, determined to get it back. It caught on the bare branches of a nearby tree, allowing him to grab it and wrap it around his neck again. He noticed he was by a large vault and his eyes widened when he saw the name over the double bronze doors.

Mills.

He was standing in front of Regina's family vault.

And the door was open.

It had to be a sign.

Robin crept inside, taking in the coffin sitting in the middle of the room. He crouched down to read the nameplate: Henry Mills. It must've been her father, though he wondered how the man had died and if his body was really inside. If so, did that mean Marian was really in the grave bearing the name "Melynda Locke" after all?

He walked around the coffin, trying to find Regina. Robin found a staircase leading below the vault instead. He walked down, wondering what she kept down there.

As he reached the landing, Robin realized it was a place for Regina to store all the remnants of her old life. Several large and old-looking books lined a bookcase next to several shelves lined with glass vials containing various ingredients. Robin doubted they were for her delicious recipes.

Robin walked toward a large mirror against the back wall, black iron curling around it. It looked like a dark sun surrounding his reflection. He had heard stories that the Queen had an enchanted mirror that she could use to spy on anyone in the kingdom. Robin had doubted it back then, believing that if she could do that, then his camp would've been swarming with black guards years ago. Yet staring at the mirror now, he started to believe there was some truth to the stories.

A red curtain covered another wall and he reached out to pull it back, revealing several boxes. It reminded him of the post office when he went to get his mail from the little box assigned to him. What did she keep in there?

"Bobby?" He slowly turned to find Regina standing there, clutching a book to her hand. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of him, panic filling them. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Marian's grave when my scarf blew away..." he started.

She frowned in confusion. "Who is Marian?"

Robin cursed him, not realizing he had slipped with his wife's real name. He knew he was going to have to answer some difficult questions and closed his eyes. "My wife."

"Your wife's name was Melynda."

He hesitated, knowing he was about to change everything. Yet he also knew that this was the sign he had asked for and it was time. Robin took a deep breath. "My wife's name was Marian...Maid Marian."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Be serious, Bobby."

"I am," he said, holding out his hand. "Robin of Locksley, at your service."

Regina looked at his hand and when she looked back, he could see fear and panic in her eyes.

And then she ran.

 

Regina locked the door and staggered away from it. Her worst nightmare had come true and she wasn't ready to face it. Bobby remembered. He knew who he really was as Locksley was a prominent territory back in the Enchanted Forest, adjacent to Sherwood Forest. Home to...Robin Hood.

Her soulmate was Robin Hood.

She wanted to laugh but knew she was going to cry instead.

Regina slid down the wall, wrapping her hands around her knees once she connected with the floor. She buried her head in her arms, crying for everything she was about to lose. She had dared to hope, dared to think she could have everything--family and love. Yet Maleficent's words came back to haunt her, the warning that there would be a hole in her soul she would never be able to fill. The curse kept her from doing so.

Why didn't she heed her friend's warning? Or her father's? Then she'd still have Daddy and maybe a chance.

Maybe.

"Regina? Regina, please talk to me," Bobby...no, Robin...pleaded.

She looked up, blinking as she saw him standing in front of her. Regina frowned. "How did you...?"

"I'm a thief, Regina," he said. "I can pick a lock."

"Right. So what are you going to do?" she asked.

He knelt down in front of her, frowning. "I told you. I want you to talk to me."

"You want some answers, right? Before you storm off, take Roland and never see me again." She tried not to let her lip quiver as tears pricked her eyes.

"Who said anything about that?" He inched closer to her. "Regina, my memories have not changed my feelings for you. I love you."

She shook her head. "You're still confused. How long have your memories been back? Five minutes?"

"Almost two months," he replied, voice soft. "I had been having flashes for a long time but then when I took the boys camping, it all just came back to me."

Regina's heart skipped a beat. "You mean you stayed with me even knowing I am the Evil Queen?"

"Were the evil queen," he said, inching even closer to her. "You might have been bold and audacious, but I don't think evil."

"Tell that to the villages I burned and the people I killed. You know what's in those boxes? Hearts I pulled out." She pointed in the direction of her ghastly collection.

He paused and she held her breath, wondering if it was starting to sink in. Robin reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. "I still don't think you were ever evil. I think you were lonely."

"I was," she admitted, choking down a sob. "But it doesn't excuse what I did."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed, moving now to sit next to her against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her and she curled closer to him.

They sat like that for some time, Robin rubbing her arm as she clutched the gray flannel he wore under his dark wool coat. "I don't understand how you got your memories back, though," she whispered.

"It's been slow, I think," he said, pressing his cheek against her silky hair. "Every time you used to call me 'Robin Hood,' I would get flashes. Of trees, of raids, of my Merry Men. They were quick and left me disoriented. But they only happened when you said it, no one else.

"Then they got longer after we started having sex," he continued. "They also could happen at any time, without any prompting...until the night I took the boys camping, when everything came back to me at once."

She frowned, wondering what the significance of the woods was. Bobby...Robin...had gone camping plenty of times that summer. Why hadn't it triggered him then? "What was the date of your camping trip?" she asked.

"October twenty-third. Why?" he asked.

"That's the anniversary of the curse," she realized. "Something about it, you being the woods and us must've broken it on you. I just wish I knew more."

Robin rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "But why just me? Why just us? We're not the only lovers in Storybrooke."

She bit her lip before taking his right arm in her hands. Regina pushed up his sleeve until his lion tattoo was visible. "Because of this."

"My tattoo?" He raised his eyebrow. "My family crest is some ancient rune?"

"Don't be...This is your family crest?" She pointed at the tattoo and he nodded. "Huh. Anyway, no. It's...It's more than that."

Regina rubbed his tattoo as she explained about Tinkerbell and the pixie dust the fairy stole for her. "She brought me to a tavern, pointing to a man lit up in green. She told me he was destined to be my soulmate and told me to go inside. I opened the door but grew afraid so I slammed the door again. All I ever saw of him was his tattoo...this tattoo."

"Me?" He glanced down at the tattoo and then back up at her, caution and hope in his eyes. "I'm your soulmate?"

She nodded and he kissed her, holding her close to him. He brushed her hair off her shoulder as he tapped his nose against hers. "No wonder I've always felt so drawn to you."

"I know," she said, voice a whisper. "I wanted to keep my distance, knowing I couldn't have you as long as everyone was cursed but I couldn't stop. You just made me feel so...appreciated. I wasn't as lonely when I was around you. I wasn't lonely at all, honestly."

"It pains me to know you ever were." He pressed her hand over his heart, letting her feel it beat against her palm. It soothed her and she let out a little chuckle.

They sat together for a bit longer, foreheads pressed together and her hand over his heart. She smiled, reveling in the knowledge that he had his memories and still wanted her--all of her, Regina Mills and the Evil Queen.

"What now?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She pulled back, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"The curse is broken for me," he said. "Can we break it for others? Like...Roland?"

"I don't know if we can break it. Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter is fated to break it...but not for another three years. But I was looking for something to at least unfreeze Roland," she said.

Robin frowned. "Unfreeze?"

She nodded. "Right now, time is frozen. Most people don't notice it because of the curse. No one ages, though. Except Henry."

"Right," he said. "I've probably seen that kindergarten show several times now. I get a reprieve every other year."

"I was wondering how Roland was able to follow Henry," she mused before shaking her head. "Anyway, I found a potion that will unfreeze him so he can age with Henry now. It'll probably keep the curiosity at bay for another year, if I'm lucky."

Robin nodded. "It'll give us time to figure out how to break the curse."

"Us?" Surprise filled her. Was he proposing what she thought he was proposing?

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to help you. You don't have to it alone anymore, Regina."

Tears filled her eyes. "I've been alone for so long."

"Not anymore." He pulled her close, kissing her.

She sighed into the kiss, melding her body against his. Warmth spread through her at the thought that she didn't have to do everything by herself anymore and that Robin was going to be by her side the entire time.

It was a wonderful feeling.

 

Robin sat at his kitchen table, a glass of whiskey in front of him. Storybrooke Academy's holiday party had just wrapped up and he had been too tired to drive back to Regina's. So he stumbled into the elevator and took it to the room he hardly resided in anymore, calling Regina to tell her not to wait up. She assured him that Roland was sound asleep and that they would see Robin in the morning, telling him to get a goodnight's rest.

He changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and climbed into the bed determined to do just that. Then he stared at the ceiling, tossing and turning in a futile effort to get comfortable. Nothing worked.

It just didn't feel right not to be by Regina's side.

They were bound to each other already. Perhaps it was that soulmate thing she had told him about.

He liked to think so.

Sipping his whiskey, Robin leaned back in his chair as he mulled over the word. He liked having a soulmate, liked having that bond with Regina. It helped him understand so much about their connection.

His mind was still a jumble of his old memories and his new. Robin really had to concentrate sometimes to separate the false memories of Bobby given to him by the curse while focusing on his real ones as Robin Hood. Yet he knew all his memories of Regina were real.

What they had was real.

Robin placed his glass back down and walked over to the room safe. He crouched down and pressed the combination--Roland's birthday--to unlock it. Inside was everything he wanted to keep safe, both as Bobby and Robin. The birth certificates the curse had created for him and Roland, "Melynda's" wedding ring, his passport as well as Roland's, and a few other things. He reached in and pulled out one object in particular, something that had been sitting there for almost a month. Robin studied it and knew it was time to give it to Regina.

And he knew just the way he was going to do it.

 

It snowed Christmas Eve.

Henry and Roland raced into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed to announce it was snowing. Robin and Regina groaned as they rolled over to face their children. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Eight in the morning," Roland replied. "We've been up longer but Henry said we should let you sleep."

"At least you raised the considerate child," Robin murmured. "Not sure where I went wrong with mine."

Roland giggled, lying between the two adults. "Silly, Papa."

Henry laid down as well, looking between the two. "Can we go out and play?"

"Wouldn't you rather stay here in under the nice warm blankets and cuddle as a family? We could watch movies," Robin suggested.

Roland rolled his eyes. "We can have so much more fun in the snow, Papa!"

"Yeah, Papa," Regina echoed, teasing her lover.

He glared at her before sighing. "Fine. I can see I'm outvoted. But we're definitely having breakfast first."

"Yes," she agreed. "How about some nice warm oatmeal?"

They all climbed out of bed and Regina shrugged on her bathrobe, watching Robin do the same with the one she bought him to keep at her house. He picked up each boy, who giggled as they kicked their little feet. "Come on," he said. "Let's go get everything ready downstairs."

He left with them and she followed, grinning the entire time. They all entered the kitchen and she went to the stove while Robin put the boys down. He crouched in front of them. "I'll get the bowls and spoons and then you two set the table. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad!" they both chorused. Regina paused as she placed the pot on the stove, smiling at the fact they both called him "Dad." It was a wonderful sound.

She felt Robin right behind her before his fingers gripped her hips. "You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered.

"I just rolled out of bed. I'm in my pajamas, my robe and my hair is a mess." She pulled his arm around her, leaning against him with a smile on her face.

He kissed her neck. "Exactly."

She rolled her eyes. "You're sweet talking me. What do you want?"

"You," he whispered, nipping her ear.

"Eww," Roland said, interrupting them. He looked up, nose crinkling. "Must you two be mushy in the kitchen?"

They gave him a look before sighing. Robin backed up, holding his hands up. "How's that?"

"Better," he said before turning to Regina. "Can I have some juice, Mom?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the title and she nodded. "Of course. Henry, do you want some too?"

"Yes, please," he said, already sitting at the table and swinging his little legs. His toes were starting to brush the floor.

Regina opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. She poured two glasses and held them out to Roland. "Do you think you can carry these?"

He nodded, taking the glasses. As he did so, his sleeves rose up and no longer covered his arms completely. Regina stared at it, her hearting beating fast. "I think those pajamas are getting a bit small."

"You know what? I think they are," Robin agreed, looking over the garment. "I think you've grown, Roland."

"Really? Can we measure?" Roland asked, eyes lighting up.

She nodded. "Once you put the orange juice down."

"Okay, Mom." He walked as quickly as he could without spilling the juice and placed them on the table. Roland then turned to face them. "Can we go?"

They laughed and Robin held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go measure you."

"Wait for me!" Henry jumped off his chair and hurried after them.

They approached the wall where Regina had been marking Henry's growth with a pencil since he was a baby. She had started to mark Roland as well, though he never had a change. Regina held her breath as he pressed himself against the wall, making sure his feet were flat on the floor. She pressed the pencil to the very top of his head and then had him back away. After drawing a dark line, her heart beat faster as she realized it was above the line she had been tracing for months now.

"I grew! Look, Papa, Mom, I grew!" Roland pointed at the mark, grinning at them.

Robin's smile was blinding. "I see! You'll catch up to me in no time."

"Way to go, Ro!" Henry high-fived him. "Maybe you'll be able to play basketball soon!"

Roland shook his head, curls bouncing around. "Nah. I prefer soccer."

The two headed back to their breakfast as Robin and Regina continued to stare at the mark on the wall. "I did it," she whispered.

"You did. The potion worked." He pulled her close, hugging her. "He may not have his memories, but he's growing."

She leaned against him. "Maybe I can break the curse without Snow and Charming's daughter."

"I believe in you," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Mom! Dad! Are you two eating or not?" Henry called out. The two adults looked at each other, chuckling as they headed back into the kitchen to enjoy breakfast with their sons.

Regina felt giddy in a way she hadn't felt since she was a teenager and was falling in love with Daniel for the first. It was a nice feeling and she hoped it never went away. She hoped Robin made her feel like that all the time.

Preferably forever.

 

Christmas Eve was the perfect day.

After cleaning up from breakfast, the boys ran up to their rooms and changed into warm clothes. Regina oversaw each layer before helping both into their snow suits. Once the boys were all bundled up, she and Robin did the same. The little family trooped onto her front lawn and proceeded to do every snow day activity possible--building snow forts, having a snow ball fight, making snow angels and finishing with their own snowman.

Regina then ushered her three men back into the house where they all peeled off wet clothing and decided to change back into the pajamas for lunch. She made them all BLTs, professing that Christmas Eve was a special enough event for them to actually have bacon. They all cheered and Robin hugged her from behind. "You're the best," he whispered.

He kissed her cheek before carrying some of the sandwiches to the table. She carried the rest and they all ate as the boys talked about the excitement waiting for them that night as well as the next day.

Robin wiped his mouth before picking up his empty plate. "I should head over to the hotel and make sure everything's set for the town Christmas party tonight."

She nodded, grabbing onto his shirt to stop him. "We'll be there in a couple hours."

"Take your time," he told her before kissing her. He grinned at her. "I want you to get there safely. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, touched. "You get there safe too. We need you."

He smiled before turning to the boys. "You be good for your mother. Remember, Santa's watching."

They nodded and he grabbed Regina's plate, bringing it to the sink. He gave her one last kiss and then left the kitchen to grab his coat and keys.

Once the boys were done, she let them go watch a movie while she cleaned up. Regina joined them, plopping down on the couch. Henry and Roland moved from the floor, curling up next to her. She snuggled with them, enjoying the moment.

Checking her watch, Regina patted them. "Okay, time to go upstairs and get ready for the party. I need to get there early."

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Roland asked, grimacing. "It's uncomfortable."

She chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "Yes, you do. It's only for a couple hours and you'll look very handsome, just like your father."

He hesitated and she knew she almost had him. If there was one thing Roland wanted to be, it was just like his father. At last, he nodded. "Okay. I'll wear the suit."

"And you?" Regina asked Henry.

"I'll wear my suit too," he said.

She smiled. "Good. Now, you two march upstairs and no fooling around. Got it?"

They nodded before racing each other up the stairs. She called after them to be careful but knew it fell on deaf ears. Regina shook her head, following her sons at a much slower pace.

Pausing outside their doors, she heard them laughing but it was mixed in with the sounds of drawers opening and closing. It assured her they were getting changed and she padded down the hall to her room, ready to get herself all dressed up for Robin.

 

"Where do you want the alcohol, Bobby?" John asked, wheeling it in.

It took a moment for Robin to remember he was still Bobby to his friend before he pointed to the bar. "Over there. The bartender should be in soon."

"This is going to be a great party, huh?" John winked at him.

Robin nodded. "I also have something planned for after it too."

John stopped, leaning against the boxes. "You going to do it? You going to ask her?"

"I am," he replied. "It's all planned out."

The bigger man smiled. "You think she'll say yes?"

"I think so."

"Good." John clapped him on the back. "If I don't see you, good luck. And congratulations."

Robin laughed, his tongue poking out a bit. "Thanks, mate. I'll talk to you after the holidays if I don't see you later."

John rolled the hand truck away as he heard two familiar giggles. Robin turned to find Henry and Roland racing toward them, their ties flying over their shoulders as they raced each other.

"Do you two ever walk anywhere anymore?" he teased, catching both boys in a hug. They only laughed in response.

He stood up as Regina walked into the room, her heels clicking against the dance floor. Robin forgot how to breath as he took in his beautiful queen. She wore a red dress with intricate lace covering her neck, chest and forming the sleeves. The rest was made of satin and the A-line skirt fell to her knees. Her dark hair was curled and pinned up, held by a red jewel-encrusted comb. She wore the gold heart necklace he had given her for her birthday, proudly displaying it.

"Is someone speechless?" she teased, curling her dark red lips in a smirk.

"Just soaking in your absolute beauty," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her against him. "I am so, so lucky."

Her smirk softened into a smile, her eyes searching his own. "I'm lucky as well."

Robin leaned closer, capturing her lips in a tender but passionate kiss. Beside them, he heard the boys groan. "You’re kissing again," Roland groaned. "Why?"

"Because we love each other." Regina bopped his nose.

He crinkled it but sighed, trudging away as he muttered about how "adults are so weird." She laughed, turning back to Robin and tugging on his suit jacket. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, we have everything under control," he assured her. "You just relax until the guests arrive."

She gave him a pointed look and he knew what was coming next. "I can't just sit still."

"Fair enough. Hey, Al?" he called out to Alan, their DJ. "Can you play a ballad or something? I'd like a dance with Madam Mayor before everyone else gets here."

Alan chuckled. "Abusing your power already, Locke?"

"I wouldn't call asking to dance with the woman I love abusing my power," Robin shot back.

"Whatever." The DJ started up the music and it floated around the empty room.

Robin turned to Regina and held out his hand to her. "Milady, may I have this dance?"

"You may." She took his hand with a smile and he pulled her closer. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck as Robin rested his hands on her waist. They began to sway on the dance floor, alone in their own little world.

Robin never wanted the moment to end, just wanted to stay there with her in his arms forever. Yet he knew their guests would be there soon. So he kissed her before stepping away as the song ended. "Be sure to save me at least one more dance," he said.

"Of course," she replied. "As long as you do the same."

He smirked at her. "As you wish."

 

The Christmas party was a rounding success.

Almost all of Storybrooke came and crammed themselves into the Ever After's largest ballroom. Children raced around, munching on cookies and candy canes as their parents called out warnings about choking. Regina herself had to slow both Henry and Roland before taking their treats away. "You either run or your eat. Your choice," she told them.

They chose to run.

She held onto their candy canes as she watched Robin mingle around the room, talking with everyone there. His smile was dazzling and Regina could see the charasmatic leader all the folklore made him out to be. It set a fire deep inside her, one she had to keep down for another hour judging by her watch.

"You going to dance with him?" Graham asked, appearing at her side as if by magic.

Regina gave him a side eye. "Yes, I am. We've promised each other a dance. It's just difficult when you're the host, you know?"

"I guess," he said. "Or maybe that's just an excuse."

"An excuse? For what?"

"To cover that you've grown tired of the hotelier like you grew tired of me."

Her jaw clenched. She didn't like fighting with Graham because of the memories only she retained. Regina knew she had used and abused him in ways similar to how she had been used and abused. Two wrongs didn't make a right and she knew she had done little to make things right with him. Yet his comments and jabs were starting to get to her and she couldn't abide by them anymore.

Regina grabbed his arm and dragged him to a more private spot. He smirked. "I knew you'd come back."

"That's not what this is," she hissed. "I don't want us to have it out in front of the entire town."

His smirk dropped into a frown. "Have it out?"

"Yes. I will not take any further snide comments you might have. So let's just end this here and now." She crossed her arms.

"Fine," he said. "I'll be happy to get this all out in the open. You kept me relegated to secret rendezvous, forcing me to sneak into and out of your house sometimes. I felt like your dirty little secret."

Regina swallowed. "Fair."

Graham nodded. "And then you just dropped me without another word."

"I dropped you?" She grew indignant. "You dropped me."

"What?"

She held her head high as she nodded. "I came back with Henry and you suddenly couldn't give me the time of day. I got the hint, Graham."

"You never sought me out. I got the hint, Regina." He threw her words back at her.

"Okay, maybe we should've talked and worked things out. I just never thought we were that serious."

Graham was silent, his eyes dark as different emotions filled them. Finally he said: "No, I guess I didn't think we were either."

She took his hands. "Look, Graham, I think you're a great guy and what we had was good...for what we needed when we needed it. My needs have changed and I love Bobby. We're building a life together. Do you think you can respect that?"

"Yes," he said after another few seconds of silence. "I think I can."

"Thank you. I hope we can at least be friendly now," she said sincerely.

After a pause, he smiled and nodded. "I think I can do that."

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas, Graham." She smiled back at him.

"Merry Christmas, Regina." He gave her a quick hug before heading back out to join the party. She lingered behind for a few moments, watching as he made his way toward Robin. The two men talked for a few minutes before shaking hands and she knew they had made their peace.

Robin approached her, grinning. "A Christmas truce?"

"It would seem so," she said, leaning against him. "I feel better now."

He kissed the top of her head. "Dance with me?"

"Gladly," she said, taking his hand. She followed him to the dance floor as a soft ballad played. He wrapped his arm around her and they swayed together, the peace and love of the season settling over them.

Regina prayed it would last.

 

"Mom! Dad wants to see you," Henry said, skidding to a stop in front of her. "Outside in the lobby."

She frowned. The last guest had finally left a half hour ago. Certainly nothing could be wrong? "Why?" she asked.

He gave her a big smile. "It's a surprise."

Curious, she followed Henry out to the lobby and gasped. Robin had transformed it into a winter wonderland. White felt carpeted the floor and fake snow covered a few fake evergreens he had set up. Lights were strung up between them as well as around them, twinkling in the dim room and making the ornaments shine. Wire reindeer stood around as well as a glittery snowman.

Robin stood between the trees, still in his suit. He smiled as he held out his hand to her. "Surprise."

"You did all of this?" she asked, taking his hand. "For me?"

He nodded before getting down on one knee, making her heart skip a beat. "Regina, I thought it appropriate to do it here, where we officially met for the first time. You were a guest who ended up being the mother of my son's best friend...and I knew I had never seen a more beautiful woman, bar Roland's mother, of course."

"Of course," Regina agreed softly.

"I told you I already admired you and was honored you would have dinner with Roland and me. By the time I left your room, I believe I was already falling in love. You're an amazing woman, Regina Mills. You're loving, smart, passionate, kind, hard-working, and a really great mom. Each day I spend with you, I fall more and more in love with you. Now, I want to spend all my days with you." Robin pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple diamond flanked by rubies on a silver band. "Will you marry me?"

A sob got caught in her throat and all she could do was nod as tears spilled down her cheeks. He slid the ring onto her finger before standing, pulling her close to him. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him down for a searing kiss, sealing their engagement.

"I think she said yes, Henry!" she heard Roland exclaim. "We're going to be brothers!"

"Yes!" Henry shouted and she heard hands slapping together in a high-five.

Breaking the kiss, both looked at their beaming boys. They held out their arms and the two rushed into them, hugging them tightly. Robin kissed her forehead as she pressed both boys close to her. "We're going to be the best family ever," she said.

They laughed as they watched the lights on the Christmas trees. Robin turned to her, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Regina Mills."

"Merry Christmas to you," she leaned in to whisper: "Robin of Locksley."

He grinned before telling the boys to get their coats. Kissing her again, he promised to get hers and that they would all be home before Santa arrived. Regina smiled, watching her family, knowing that if Santa existed, he couldn't bring her a gift better than the one she had already received:

Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up for Christmas, but Little Christmas is close enough, right? 
> 
> As stated before, this is not necessarily being written in linear order, so I may jump around a bit. Like I did here. Don’t worry, though, I plan to go back and write about Bobby/Robin getting his memories back! 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great New Year! I started mine off with a cold but things are improving, thankfully. 
> 
> Have a great weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin remembers who he is and debates if he should tell Regina that he knows but then decides against it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Happy birthday to GlindaLovesShoes, who left me the prompt._ **
> 
> **  
> _This should help clear up the Christmas chapter a bit as I know some people were confused about how Robin got his memories back._  
>  **

"You have the best cheering section here." Ian nudged Bobby as they prepped their bows.

Bobby gave his friend a little push before glancing over his shoulder. Regina sat on the sidelines, wrapped in the green plaid blanket from his truck. Their boys flanked her, bundled up so they were wearing gloves as they held up the signs they had made earlier. Both already cheered for him even though the competition hadn't started.

Regina gave him a little wave, her cheeks already pink from the brisk autumn wind, and he returned it with a smile. "I do, don't I?" he replied.

"You're a very lucky man, Bobby Locke," Ian said, shaking his head.

"I know," he replied. "Trust me, I know."

The moderator, an older man named Teller, stepped onto the pitch. "Entry is now closed. Competitors, please take your marks."

Bobby and Ian hit theirs, side by side, and readied their bows. They waited for Teller to continue with his instructions.

"The competitor to reach three hundred in ten rounds wins," Teller announced. "Archers, begin!"

Bobby let his first arrow fly, pleased when it landed in the bullseye. He fired off two more arrows before the round ended. Relaxing, Bobby let the volunteers tally up the scores before retrieving his arrows.

As he returned to his mark, he saw his cheering section again. Henry and Roland jumped around, waving their signs as they shouted out his name. Regina sat behind them, clapping as hard as she could. Despite the gray blustery day, she lit up the area with her smile. Bobby thought she was absolutely beautiful.

 

The rest of the competition flew by with Bobby hitting the bullseye every time. After each round, he made sure to check his cheering squad. The boys were still dancing around but Regina was now holding their signs. Her smile, though, never wavered.

"Okay," Teller said. "We have a tie between Bobby Locke and Ian Little. That means sudden death. Three rounds, whoever hits the bullseye the most wins. Gentlemen, shake hands please."

Bobby shook Ian's hand. "May the best man win."

"I intend to," Ian quipped. He clapped Bobby on the shoulder before heading back to his mark.

Back on his own, Bobby nocked his arrow. Taking a deep breath, he let it fly on his exhale. He repeated that several times, his bow's string singing.

"Time!" Teller yelled. He studied their targets, grinning. "Looks like Bobby gets to keep his crown."

Ian groaned good-naturedly before shaking his hand. "I'll get you one of these days," he said.

"Maybe," Bobby replied with a grin. "I look forward to it."

"So shall we head to Granny's? I believe we owe this winner a dinner." Al grabbed Bobby's shoulders, giving him a victory shake.

He shrugged off his friend, giving everyone an apologetic smile. "I have plans with Regina and the boys."

"Papa!" Roland ran up to him, throwing his arms around him. Henry was right behind him, hugging Bobby as well.

Regina approached, grinning. "Still the champion."

"Yes," he replied, smirking. "So I believe I get a reward?"

She rolled her eyes before grabbing his jacket lapels. With a forceful tug, she crashed her lips against his. He cupped the back of her head, enjoying his victory kiss. It was his favorite part of competing now.

They broke apart as the others catcalled and wolf-whistled, Ian chief amongst them. "One day, I'll win that kiss," he said.

"Who says I'll want to kiss you?" she shot back. Her brown eyes sparkled and her words had no bite.

Ian let out a belly laugh. "Don't let this one go, Bobby."

"I have no intentions of that," he replied, wrapping his arm round her waist and pulling her close. He smiled at his friends. "So raincheck on Granny's?"

Regina shook her head. "Let's go. You deserve to have some fun with your friends. And I never turn down free food. Just like Ian."

Everyone laughed--Ian the loudest--before starting to pack up. Bobby gave her another quick kiss as he passed her the keys to his truck. "Why don't you go start up the car? I'll be right there."

She nodded, taking the boys' hands to take them to the car. Bobby watched her before gathering his things. He really had no intentions of letting her go. Regina and Henry completed his little family. She was the only mother Roland had ever known and he knew he was Henry's only father. More and more, he was growing certain it was time to make things official.

Bobby placed everything in the back of the truck before climbing in. He smiled at his family. "To Granny's?" he asked.

The boys cheered as Regina laughed. Bobby put the truck in reverse and began to back out of the spot, ready to head out for fun with his friends and family.

 

That night, Bobby trailed kisses down Regina's back as they laid naked in her bed. Sweat still glistened on her skin from their early…activities.

Regina hummed as she pillowed her head on her arms. "That feels good," she murmured. "Don't stop."

"Are you going to miss me this weekend?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," she said. "Absolutely. Will go mad without you."

He chuckled. "Is that the truth? Or your libido?"

She rolled over, raising her eyebrow. "Are you asking me if I'm horny?"

"Oh, I know you're horny." He nudged her legs apart, sliding his hand up one until he could tease her clit. She gasped as he rubbed and he smiled in triumph. "I'm just wondering if you'll miss me or the sex."

Regina let out a shaky breath. "You. I'll definitely miss you. Now don't stop."

"Don't stop...?" He smirked, enjoying how she writhed under his fingers.

"Please!" she gasped.

"As you wish." Bobby began kissing his way down her body, open-mouthed ones that allowed him to nip and lick at her skin until he came to his final destination between her legs.

As Regina squirmed, he gave her clit a teasing lick, tasting how wet she still was. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she gasped again.

"Do you want more?"

Regina threw her arm over her eyes and nodded. Bobby grinned before giving her clit another lick. He licked, sucked and lapped at her, feasting as if he was a man who would never eat again. She moaned, the sound muffled so he figured she was using a pillow so they didn't wake the boys.

Her walls began to quiver and tighten. She was close, even without him adding his fingers. A sense of pride surged through him.

She tugged on his hair. "Want...need you inside me. Please," she asked.

For she never begged.

He never denied her anything.

Bobby pulled himself up to hover over her. "Why the rush, lovely?"

"You need to be up early," she reminded him. Bobby forced himself to pay attention to what she was saying rather than her kissable lips as she continued: "You can't be too tired for our boys."

He sighed, knowing she was right. "Okay. But when we get back, I'm shipping them off to Granny's and making sweet love to you all night long."

"I'm going to hold you to it." She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. "Now, are you going to fuck me or do I have to do all the work?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, pressing his tip to her entrance. He sank slowly into her, enveloped by her wet heat. "Fuck," he groaned.

She chuckled until he started thrusting in earnest, deciding to give her what she wanted--hard and fast. He braced himself against the headboard as he pounded into her, slick skin slapping against slick skin. Her moans and his grunts mingled with it.

Her walls began to tighten around him, meaning she was close. Bobby did his best to keep his rhythm as her hips bucked against him. His own release was building and something deep inside him clenched, ready for it.

"Bobby!" she shouted, digging her nails into his shoulders. The pain brought him to his own completion, fire burning through his veins as he spilled inside her.

He rolled off her, lying on his back as his heart beat erratically. She flipped onto her stomach, resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you," she said, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"I love you too," he replied, wrapping his arm around her and holding her. "What are you going to do without me and the boys?"

She shrugged. "Maybe clean. Maybe redecorate. Maybe do some work."

"Maybe pamper yourself?" he suggested.

"Pamper myself? Where?" She gave him an incredulous look.

He placed his free arm under his head, looking down at her. "The hotel has an excellent spa. I made you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. And the best suite is all set for you."

Regina sat up, eyes wide. "Bobby..."

"No," he said, sitting up as well. "Don't even start protesting. You are worth it. Besides, what's the point of being in charge if I can't pamper the woman I love once in a while?"

Her eyes softened and she leaned against him. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Bobby wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her down to rest against him. He kissed her head. "Now, we should get some rest. Morning is going to come very fast."

"Unfortunately," she murmured as her beautiful brown eyes closed. He rubbed her back until her breathing evened out. Then he closed his own to get a few hours of sleep as well.

 

The weather wasn't particularly warm but Bobby knew they would get hot hiking, so he had dressed the boys in layers. "It's easier to shed clothing, trust me," he said, ignoring Regina's snort into her coffee mug.

"Do we have to hike?" Henry asked, looking uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot.

Bobby smiled, crouching in front of him. "Yes. It's part of the fun of camping. Right, Roland?"

Roland shrugged. "I guess."

"It is," Bobby insisted, zipping up Henry's jacket. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me."

Henry sighed as Regina approached them. She wrapped a scarf around Henry’s neck before hugging her son. "You have a good time and listen to Bobby. Okay?"

"I will, Mom. Promise," he said, hugging her back.

Regina then turned to Roland. "You listen to your father too. And have fun."

"I will." He hugged her tightly. "But when we get back, can we have apple pie? Please?"

"Whatever you want." She tapped him on the nose and he giggled.

Bobby put on his coat, approaching her. "Goodbye, love. Try not to mess us too much."

"I'll try," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Now you three go and enjoy your manly weekend."

He laughed, ushering the boys out into his truck. As he pulled away from the mansion, they waved at her until they couldn't see Regina anymore.

Bobby glanced at the boys in the backseat. "You two ready for the best camping trip ever?"

"Yeah!" the cheered, smiling at last. He breathed out in relief. Everything was going well so far.

 

Henry proved to be quite the little hiker. He kept up at Bobby's side, listening as he explained survival tips. Roland wasn't as interested as he had gone through such lectures many times before. He hung back, kicking at rocks.

"So someone could live out here in the woods?" Henry asked.

Bobby nodded, flashes of a camp full of tents around a fire filling his mind. He saw clothing on a line and several men darted about, dressed like escapees from a Renaissance Faire. Many carried bows and quivers full of arrows.

"Papa?" Roland's voice broke through his dream, drawing him back to the two boys. Both stared at him in concern.

He smiled at him. "Did I get lost in my thoughts? Sorry. Did someone say something?"

"I don't think I could live in the woods," Henry said, no doubt repeating himself. "I like my bed and Mom's cooking."

"I'd miss your mom's cooking as well," Bobby agreed, taking both boys by the hand as he tried not to think of Regina’s lasagna. "Come on. We're not at our campsite yet and we're losing sunlight."

 

Long ago, Bobby had found the perfect spot for camping. It was a nice clearing a few miles from the ranger's station, so he could park the car, and right by a creek always teeming with fish. He led Henry and Roland back there after their hike, helping them set up the tents before sending them to gather firewood. "Roland, you know what to look for, right?" he asked his son.

"Yes, Papa," he replied. "We'll gather plenty of firewood."

"Good. Don't go too far. I want to be able to see you at all times," Bobby warned.

They nodded before rushing into the brush. Bobby gathered some stones to create a little circle to surround where he would build their fire. He then pulled a few things from his gear, including a fishing pole. He hoped the boys were in the mood for fish.

Henry and Roland returned, little arms loaded with kindling. Both beamed at him. "Is this enough, Mr. Bobby?" Henry asked.

"Perfect," he said. "Roland, dump yours in the stone circle. Henry, put yours next to it."

"Yes, sir," they chorused, doing as he instructed.

Bobby pulled out his bait box. "So, how would you boys like to do a little fishing?"

"Do we have to?" Roland asked, looking at the creek. "It's cold."

"Do you want to eat?" Bobby countered, crossing his arms as he stared down his son.

The color drained from Henry's face and he began to tremble. "We...We wouldn't throw them back? We'd have to kill them?"

Bobby felt like he had been punched in the gut and he relaxed his posture, pulling Henry in for a hug. Regina had warned him that Henry was big-hearted, but he’d never imagine the thought of killing their food would be too much for the boy. He’d never put him through that. "No, no. I just wasn't going to let Roland be difficult. Your mom packed us all sandwiches for today and tomorrow. We have plenty to eat and don't need to fish if you don't want to kill them."

"I don't," he sobbed into Bobby's jacket. "Mom always throws the fish back."

"Then we'll throw the fish back. How does that sound, Roland?" He looked over Henry's head at his own son.

Roland nodded. "I'd like that."

"Then we're agreed," Bobby said, gently pulling Henry back. "Okay?"

Henry sniffed but nodded. "Can we have one of the sandwiches now? I'm hungry."

"Of course. You and Roland go have a seat by the fire and I'll pull them out." He gave the boy a gentle push before turning back to one of the coolers. Bobby opened it up and pulled out sandwiches marked with their names, made with love by Regina. He also pulled out some drinks before turning back to the fire.

Sitting down between the two boys, he handed them their respective sandwiches. "We have ingredients for s'mores. How about we make those tonight after our sandwich dinners?"

They cheered and he laughed, biting into his ham and cheese sandwich. He flashed again, like he had earlier, and saw the men from earlier sitting around the fire. They laughed and ate soup from bowls, teasing each other as some drank from tankards. Weapons--swords, bows, arrows, knives--lay at their feet and part of him tensed up, as if trying to hear someone who might be sneaking up on them. Included in this group were Ian and Al, the latter with a lute he was strumming.

"Papa? Is something wrong with your sandwich?" Roland asked, looking concerned again. Bobby needed to keep the flashes hidden better.

"I was just thinking about all the fun we're going to have tonight," he said, smiling at the boys to reassure him. He then took another bite and they turned back to their own sandwiches.

Sighing, Bobby decided he would talk about the flashes with Dr. Hopper when he got back. He couldn't have them interrupting his life any more than they were.

 

After an afternoon spent fishing, they had more sandwiches and Bobby helped the two boys make s'mores. With full bellies, he put them to bed in their tent before heading back to the fire himself. Regina had packed him a flask of whiskey ("for warmth") and he took a sip as he watched the flames consume the wood.

Rubbing his neck, he knew he should turn in himself. He could feel how tired he was in his bones and chuckled, realizing he wasn't as young as he once was. A good soak in Regina's tub sounded good right about then.

He smiled as he thought of Regina, wearing nothing but her lacy black bra and matching panties as she laid in bed. Maybe that wasn't the best image, he realized with a low groan as his blood rushed south. It was definitely something he couldn't take care of with their boys sleeping feet away from him.

Avoiding trouble, Bobby decided to turn in himself. They would have an early morning, once again fishing and maybe another hike before they headed back home to Regina and a home-cooked meal. He needed his rest.

Once he stood, though, his head began to swim. Bobby staggered about, trying to get to his tent to lie down. He clutched the nearest tree, sweat pouring down and his breathing grew shallower. Closing his eyes, Bobby felt as if he was leaving his body and feared for the boys as he crumpled down to the ground.

 

"Robin! Robin, where are you?"

Little John's voice echoed throughout the camp and sounded panicky. Dropping a kiss to Roland's head, Robin left his sleeping son and exited the tent to see what had his second all worked up.

Relief spread on Little John's face. "There you are! We have trouble, Robin."

"Is it the Sheriff?" he asked, scowling at the thought of Nottingham.

Little John shook his head. "The Queen."

Robin's stomach sank. "Is it her Black Guard? Have you spotted them?"

"No," his friend replied. "It's the Queen herself. They say she's cast a curse that will transport us all to another land, a horrible place according to her."

Murmuring rose up from his other men, now gathered around them to hear Little John's announcement. Robin's mind began spinning, trying to think of their best chance to escape. "You said she's cast it?"

"Aye," Little John said. "It's said to be fast moving. I got here as soon as I could."

"Break camp. We need to head out immediately, see if we can outrun this thing," Robin announced, sending his camp into a flurry of activity.

He hurried back toward his own tent, Little John on his heels. "Do you think we can escape it?" his friend asked.

"We have to try," Robin replied. "Especially if it's sending us to a horrible place. I have to give you all and Roland your best chance. It's what a good leader does."

Crouching down next to his son, Robin shook Roland. "I need you to wake up, my boy," he said softly.

Roland groaned, rolling away from him. "I just fell asleep, Papa."

"I know," Robin replied. "But we need to leave. It's important."

"I can carry him, Robin. It won't be a problem," Little John offered.

Robin sighed. "Thank you. But what about your things?"

"I don't own much," his friend replied. "I can easily gather them and carry both my bag and Roland."

"As long as you don't mind, thank you." Robin clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder and hurried back out to check on his other men.

Most of the tents were down and the fire was already out. His men were shouldering his packs or loading up the few horses they owned. Tuck approached him, solemn. "You really think we can outrun a curse?"

"We have to try, Tuck. What else can we do? Let it suck us up and send us to wherever the Queen wants?"

Tuck sighed. "No, of course not."

"Good." Robin raised his voice: "All right, men, let's move out. We don't have much time."

He mounted his own horse, smiling as Little John pulled up beside him with a slumbering Roland against his shoulder. Robin held out his arms. "I can take him. He can sleep between me and the saddle horn. He's done it before."

Little John nodded, passing Roland over to his father. Once the boy was settled and Robin had his cloak wrapped around him, he gave the signal to his men. "Move out. Ride hard and ride fast."

He urged his horse forward and soon the only sound he heard was hooves against the ground as they tried to find some place safe from the curse. Roland slept on, unaware of the danger closing in on them. Thunder rumbled in the background but Robin knew it wasn't a storm. It was the curse.

"Robin!" Tuck yelled. "It's coming on fast!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Robin realized his friend was right. A large, ominous purple cloud was spread fast through the forest. It rumbled and lit up like a thunder cloud, but he knew what it was. And he knew one more thing:

They weren't going to escape the curse.

He didn't order them to stop or to try to take cover. Robin urged his horse to go faster, encouraging his men to do the same. Even if the chance of escaping was almost nonexistent, he wanted to try and seize it. The Merry Men would not stand around and be swallowed up. He would make sure they tried their best to escape.

Purple wisps surrounded him and Robin clung to Roland. He wasn't sure what would happen now but he wasn't going to be separated from his son. So he was going to hang on as tightly as he could, until the very end.

 

Robin opened his eyes to see the stars overhead through the bare tree limbs. He felt sticky and knew he was coated with sweat despite the cold temperature. It took a few moments for him to reorient himself. He was in the woods outside Storybrooke, Maine, with Roland and Henry.

Henry, Regina's son.

Regina, the Evil Queen.

Sitting up, he rubbed his face. Memories swirled in his mind--both Robin Hood's and Bobby Locke's. All seemed real and surreal at the same time. He didn't know how he was going to sort the truth from the fiction.

He stood on wobbly legs, stumbling over to the fire and collapsing on the log. Robin stoked the fire, knowing he was in for a long and sleepless night as he tried to figure everything out.

They hadn't escaped the curse and he had spent several years living but never going forward. Roland and he only ever aged once before everything reset, if he was seeing Bobby’s memories correctly. He never had enough to move out of the Ever After Hotel because his bank account kept resetting too. That was the curse--nothing ever changed and nothing ever got better.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, he realized. His life had gotten better since he met Regina. She supported him and helped him make his life better, getting Sidney Glass to do an expose that let him become the new owner of the Ever After Hotel. Regina also cared for Roland like a mother, from nursing him (and Robin that one time) through colds to baking cookies with him. She brightened both of their days, Roland's sunny smile matching his own whenever he saw her. Time seemed to stand still whenever they were together and he never wanted their dates to end.

Then again, time really was standing still...

He also thought of Henry, the young boy who had befriended Roland after so many years of the boy going without such a friend. He was someone Roland was able to go on adventures both real and imagined with, encouraged Roland to read more, and was almost like a brother to him. And Henry was like a son to Robin. He had helped the boy learn to shoot an arrow, had held him in the ER when he dislocated his shoulder, helped him with his math homework and now was camping with him.

Robin's life just got a whole lot more complicated.

Or maybe not, a little voice inside his head said. Yes, he and Roland had been stuck in a time loop...but they were together. And he was still friends with Little John and Alan-a-Dale. All of them weren't living on the run anymore. Roland had a roof over his head, a place to keep him warm in the winter and dry in rain storms. This world had indoor plumbing, allowing them to bathe and use the toilet inside. Roland was also able to go to school, interact with other children and go to the doctor when he was sick. There were so many medical advancements in this world as well as marvelous technology they wouldn't have even began to dream of in the Enchanted Forest.

So, yes, Storybrooke was a thousand times better than the Enchanted Forest.

Especially since he had Regina and Henry as well as Roland. He almost had a family again.

Robin ran his hand through his hair. He had only glimpsed the Evil Queen once back in the Enchanted Forest, while scouting around for a suitable place to camp for the night. Robin had spotted the black guard on the road and had climbed into a tree to avoid being seen. From amongst the branches, he watched as the Queen rode through on a horse rather than in a carriage. She wore a bright red riding jacket paired with black riding pants that he could tell showed off her legs very well. A black hat was perched on top of black curls which cascade over her shoulder. She sneered as she rode past, cold brown eyes glancing around as if waiting for someone to come fight her. Later he would hear rumors of Snow White having been in the woods at the same time and that she had come close to killing the Queen, but he had dismissed him. Had she known at the time, though? Had she been challenging her stepdaughter to reveal herself in order to capture her?

Or perhaps to finally put the Queen out of her misery?

For now he could see that the Evil Queen had to have been miserable. It was clear in her eyes, now that he knew what it looked like when they were full of life. How they shone, even in the darkness, and how he could see right down to her very soul through them.

He had seen her soul.

Robin knew who the woman really was.

Regina.

Standing, he doused the fire and decided it was time to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would have to go back to Storybrooke and decide whether or not to tell Regina he remembered.

He paused, frowning. What if she didn't remember? Robin was just assuming she had her memories. Perhaps the curse also gave her false memories.

Was her name really Regina?

No, no of that he was certain. He recalled when she had first married King Leopold, the announcement had declared her Queen Regina. It was the only time she was ever addressed by name, though. After that, she was either "the Child Queen" or "the Evil Queen." Never Regina.

Perhaps she just wanted to be Regina again.

Robin decided to sort it out later. He entered his tent, climbed into his sleeping bag and feel into a dreamless sleep.

 

"Mom! Mom, we're back!" Henry yelled as Robin let them into the Mills' house. He could smell Regina's lasagna as well as an apple pie, making his mouth water. She had also decorated for Halloween, with ghosts and pumpkins everywhere. There were no witches--she never liked them and now he understood why.

Regina appeared and his heart skipped a beat. She looked the most relaxed he had ever seen her, with her dark hair pulled into a short ponytail and her makeup done lightly. For the first time ever, she was wearing a pair of jeans and had paired them with a green flannel shirt that was partially unbuttoned to reveal her white t-shirt underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbow, riding up a bit more as she opened her arms in order to hug Roland and Henry at the same time. "There are my little campers! Did you have fun?"

"Yes," the two said, giggling.

"But we're glad to be home," Roland added, smiling up at her.

She kissed both their foreheads before releasing them. "Go wash up. Dinner is on the table."

They giggled, running from the room. She then turned to Robin, beaming. "So camping was really good?"

"It was," he said, stepping closer to her. "And you're glowing. I take it you enjoyed the spa day?"

She nodded, growing a bit sheepish. "It was just what I needed. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stepped closer, cupping her cheek. Looking over her attire, his smile turned cheeky. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"It smells like you," she admitted, her cheeks turning pink.

He bit his lip, desire and happiness flooding through him. She had missed him, though he wasn't gone long. And he had missed her--even as he was trying to make sense of the two sets of memories rattling around in his head. On the drive over, he had debated whether or not to take some time away from her, to let him get a handle on his memories and his feelings. But now that she was standing before him, in his shirt no less, he knew that he couldn't do that. He knew, despite everything, he loved her.

Did he tell her, though, about his memories? Did he try to learn if she was caught up in the curse or spared from it? And if he told her, how would that change their relationship? Would she push him away or pull him closer?

Regina tilted her head, frowning. "Bobby? Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said, giving her a soft smile. "I'm just tired, I suppose."

"Well, why don't you go wash up and we can all sit down to dinner? I'm sure the boys will conk out shortly after that and then I can make sure you get your...rest." Her eyes sparkled and she gave him a coy smile.

His blood started to rush south and he swallowed. "Sounds perfect."

Regina gave him a quick kiss before walking out toward the kitchen, rolling her hips just to torment him he's certain. There was still hints of the Evil Queen then, but he was not complaining about this sweet, sweet torture. He wasn't going to walk away from this and he wasn't going to think any more on it. Instead, he was going to wash up and continue to be Bobby Locke at least for tonight.

There was plenty of time for the rest.


	10. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the following prompt from GlindaLovesShoes: Hotel verse: Robin tells Regina he loves her and she freaks out because she thinks no one can love the EQ. Bonus points if Robin already knows who she is but doesn't tell her

### Three Small Words

Regina stared at her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. Bobby hadn't been specific about where he was taking her for their date and his only clue was that he was going to treat her now that he was the owner of the Ever After Hotel. "My bank account has suddenly doubled in size," he said, "and I want to spoil you."

With that in mind, she imagined he was taking her some place a bit more on the pricey side, even though she always protested he didn't have to. Regina had had her share of someone trying to use wealth to win her affection (though Leopold wasn't so much trying to win her affection but hope to please her without really bothering to find out why his young bride was truly unhappy). All she needed this time was Bobby, their sons and time together. They could just have a movie marathon and she'd be infinitely happier than she ever was in the royal palace.

Yet spoiling her made Bobby happy and she doubted it would be as painful as sitting through a ball shrouded in shadows while her husband treated his daughter as a queen. Bobby always gave her his full attention and did everything in his power to make her feel special. In turn, she hoped she did the same to him.

Regina selected a green cocktail dress to wear. Green wasn't one of her usual colors but it was one of Bobby's favorites, so she had gotten the dress especially for him. It had a plunging neckline that gave a tantalizing-but tasteful, in her opinion-glimpse at her breasts before hugging her curves and ending just above her knees. Cap sleeves covered her shoulders but not her arms, so she pulled out a black wrap to wear as well.

She sat at her vanity, curling and pinning up her hair, when she heard a soft knock. "Henry, is that you?" she called out.

"Can I come in?" His little voice was muffled by the door.

"Of course," she called out. "The door is unlocked."

The door creaked open and Henry peeked in, hazel eyes gazing at her. "Are you getting ready for your date with Mr. Bobby?"

"I am. Do you need something?" she asked, pulling out her makeup as she sat at her vanity.

He shook his head, jumping onto her bed. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

She smiled at him, her heart melting at his comment. However, she was sure he would get bored. "I'm just putting on my makeup, sweetheart."

"That's okay," he said, bouncing a bit on her bed. "I'm fine just sitting here."

Regina turned around, concerned. That was a statement that usually sent him heading back downstairs to play with his toys. She frowned. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Henry?"

"Yes," he said, far too quickly for her liking. She kept her gaze on him, trying not to glare or stare, and waited.

He squirmed on her bed before asking: "Are you going to marry Mr. Bobby?"

That caught her off guard. She stood from her vanity and sat next to him on the bed, pulling him close to her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know," she admitted. "Why?"

"Because I like him and I like Roland. I think we'd be a great family," Henry said, hopefully. "A normal one."

"Normal?" Regina felt like her gut was twisted into knots as the fear she was depriving Henry of something vital crept up again.

He nodded. "You know. Mom, dad, siblings...maybe a dog? Like I see on TV and what some of the other children have."

She hugged him close, feeling sick from her guilt. "Do you feel like you're missing out?"

"Sometimes," he admitted, snuggling closer to her. "You're a great mom but there are some things a boy just needs a dad for, you know?"

Fighting back tears, Regina gave him another squeeze. "I know, sweetheart. And I don't know if I'm going to marry Mr. Bobby. But I think no matter what happens, he'll always be in your life."

"Really?" Henry perked up, smiling as hope filled his eyes.

She nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Great." He seemed happier and she relaxed as he looked up at her, a sly smile on his face. "I hope you marry him though. That will be cool."

"Well, I'm not even sure if Mr. Bobby loves me," she said, fiddling with her necklace as her heart fluttered.

Henry giggled. "Of course he does."

She glanced down at him, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"Please, Mom, it's so obvious." He rolled his eyes, something that was clearly her.

"Oh really?" she asked, her eyebrows rising to meet her hairline.

Henry knelt on her bed, almost eye level with her. "Mom, please. He has this goofy smile whenever he sees you, is always trying to touch you, wants to spend all his time with you, and kisses you all the time. He loves you."

"Love is a bit more complicated than that, Henry," she said, her heart speeding up as she realized everything Henry said was true.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

She sighed, not sure she was ready to get into this with her young son nor if she had the time. "It just is. Now, let me finish getting ready for my date. We don't want to keep Mr. Bobby waiting, right?"

"Right," he replied, though looking a bit unsure. Henry slid off the bed. "I'm going to go back to watching my cartoons."

"Henry, wait." When he paused by the door, she approached him and hugged him. "No matter if I love Mr. Bobby or not, I love you. You're my son and the most important man in my life. And that's not complicated at all."

He grinned and hugged her back. "I love you too, Mom. And that's not complicated either."

Regina laughed and then gave him a gentle push. "I'll be right out, sweetheart."

"Okay, Mom. By the way, you look really pretty," he said before leaving the room.

She smiled and headed back to her vanity to finish getting ready.

* * *

Bobby wiped his hands as he approached Regina's door, his heart beating so loud he was afraid she was going to hear it. _It's just a date with Regina. Nothing to be so nervous about. It's just Regina._

Yet he knew he had everything to be nervous about. Today was the day. He was going to tell her how he truly felt about her and he could only pray she felt the same. While his gut told him she did, doubt still filled him.

He rang the doorbell as he tried to get his breathing under control. To his relief, Henry was the one to open the door and he smiled down at the boy. "Your mother say it was okay to open the door?"

"Yes," Henry replied, "because it was you. She said she'll be right down."

Bobby nodded, spotting Dr. Hopper standing in the doorway. Surprise filled him. "Archie, you're watching Henry tonight?"

"Pongo and I are, yes," Archie said as his beloved Dalmatian appeared by his side. "Regina asked and we figured it would be fun. Right, Henry?"

Henry nodded as they heard the familiar click-clack of heels on the stairs. Bobby looked up and his breath was stolen as he saw Regina, all dressed up in a gorgeous green dress and smiling at him. "Wow," he breathed.

She smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. He kept his eyes on her. "Stunning, in every way."

"You flatterer," she replied, but her cheeks turned pink. He loved being able to make her blush like that.

He grinned. "I only speak the truth, milady."

Archie cleared his throat, reminding them they weren't alone. He smiled, holding Henry against his side. "So, what time do you two expect to be back?"

"Right," Bobby said, nodding. "I promise not to keep her out too late. Is eleven fine?"

Archie looked down at Henry, who nodded. Satisfied, the older man looked back up. "Eleven is fine."

Regina walked over to Henry, hugging him. Bobby's heart melted as she combed her fingers through his hair, murmuring: "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom. Have a good time." He then turned and hugged Bobby, a bear hug that almost knocked him over. "You too!"

Bobby hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. He already considered the boy to be his son. "Thanks, Henry. I hope you and Archie have fun too."

Once Regina grabbed her coat, she took Bobby's arm. "Where are we off to tonight?"

"That," he replied, opening the door for her, "is a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow but she continued to smile at him. "Should I be concerned?"

He smiled, knowing she was uncomfortable not having control of a situation and feeling pleased that she trusted him to give him control. "It's a place I know you like. No worries about that. Trust me."

"I do," she assured him, her smile making his stomach do flip flops. She then climbed into the car, giving him a wink. Or rather a slow blink he now knew was her attempt at a wink. He followed a few moments later, a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Regina relaxed in the front seat of Bobby's truck. She never thought she would ride in one when she first got to Storybrooke but since meeting Bobby, she found herself liking it more and more. There was just something cozy about it and she felt like she was flying over the streets since they were sitting so much higher than her Mercedes.

"Is the radio too loud?" he asked, hand hovering over the volume control. Until he asked, she hadn't realized the radio was turned on and only just made out soft melodies, no lyrics.

She shook her head, looking at him. He was staring straight ahead and he was now clutching the wheel for dear life. In the glow of the passing streetlamps, she could see how tense his shoulders were and the furrow between his brow. Regina frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course. Why?" he asked.

"Because you weren't this nervous on our first date. So what's going on?"

He sighed. "I just want today to be perfect."

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday. Well, tomorrow is, but I thought we could get a start on it today."

She tensed up, her eyes widening as she continued to watch him. No one knew about her birthday. "I don't talk about my birthday. How did you find out?"

"I have my ways," he said, sounding mysterious. He then grinned at her for a brief moment. "Such as a contact who shall remain nameless at the DMV who might have pulled your information for me."

"That's cheating," she replied, cursing this world's bureaucracy and efficient record keeping.

He shrugged. "I guess. But I wanted to celebrate you. When better than your birthday?"

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in a long time. Didn't seem to see any point to it," she admitted. "Henry doesn't even know."

"Well, maybe it's time we changed your perception of it," he said, reaching over at a red light to caress her cheek.

She doubted that would happen, but she was secretly pleased that Bobby wanted to try. At the next light, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it. "Don't worry. I won't draw attention that it's your birthday. This is just for me and you. Then tomorrow night, cake with Roland and Henry. Both boys may have already worked on birthday cards and stashed them in my safe."

That sounded wonderful to Regina. She leaned back again, imagining the scene: lights down in her kitchen as she sat in front of a cake covered with flickering candles. Henry and Roland sat on either side of her, helping her blow out the candles while Bobby clapped. It was a lot better than the last time she blew out a candle, bitter over Snow White and surrounded by a court forced to celebrate her birthday.

"Here we are," Bobby said, putting the truck in park.

Regina glanced out her window and smiled in confusion. "You took me to your hotel? Really?"

He grinned, opening his door. "It has some of the best food in town—though don't tell Granny I said that. I plan on pampering you. Wait there."

"I can open my own door," she insisted but she remained still. When Bobby opened her door, she took his hand and let him help her down. He kissed her cheek and she glanced over at him. "What was that for?"

"For your birthday," he told her, holding out his arm to her. She took it and let him guide her toward the doors, which the doorman opened for them with a tip of his hat.

Bobby paused at the doors to one of the ballrooms in the hotel, turning to smile at her. She tilted her head as she watched him and he felt his excitement for his plans grow. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Regina crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. "There isn't a surprise party waiting in there, right?"

"No, sweetheart," he assured her. "I wouldn't do that to you. I promise your birthday will be a secret I'll pinkie swear the boys to take to their graves."

She dropped her arms and appeared to relax, no doubt comforted by the fact their sons both took the pinkie swear very seriously. He slid open the door to reveal the ballroom, its lights dimmed to make the candle on the one table set inside stand out more. One of their best lacy white tablecloths covered the table and the best China rested there, waiting for them.

Regina gasped softly, grabbing his arm as she looked up at him. "Bobby? Did you do this for me?"

"Unless you know of another gorgeous brunette mayor with beautiful brown eyes who also happens to be celebrating a birthday," he teased her.

She pushed against his shoulder. "Someone suddenly switch from hotelier to comedian?"

"It's just a hobby," he told her, pulling out her chair. "Milady?"

"Thank you, good sir," she replied, sitting down. He placed her napkin on her lap with a flourish before pushing her in.

Bobby then approached the ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne. Regina frowned, shaking her head. "There's treating me and then there's going overboard. Champagne seems overboard."

"Nonsense," he said. "I own the place now thanks to someone who shall remain nameless…you…"

She gave him a bemused look. "I thought I was to remain nameless?"

"Eh, changed my mind," he teased, uncorking the bottle with a soft _pop_. "Anyway, I now have more disposable income thanks to some good deals I've managed to make and I am determined to spoil Roland, Henry and you."

"Henry?" she asked, lips curling up at the thought that he would include her son in that list.

He poured the champagne into her flute, smiling. "Of course. I hope you don't mind but I see him as my son as well."

"I don't mind at all," she replied. "As long as you don't mind that I see Roland as my son too."

Bobby paused, his smile growing brighter before he handed her the filled flute. "Of course not. With Melynda gone, I'm glad he has a mother figure now. I always worried what such a hole in his life would do to him. Now, I'm not so worried."

"Same here," she replied. "I had such a close relationship with my father that I often wondered if Henry was missing out on that."

Sitting down, Bobby took her hand. "You and Henry have a close relationship. I doubt he feels he's missing out."

"Still," she said, thinking of everything she had done with her father growing up. She wished the curse hadn't required his heart, that he could've been here to enjoy this new world and to spend time with his grandson. He would've loved Henry, she was certain, and would've doted on him endlessly.

"You miss him, don't you?" Bobby asked quietly.

She nodded as tears started to run down her cheek. "Very much."

He leaned over and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I wish I could've met him."

"He would've liked you," she said, smiling as she was certain in that fact. She covered his hand as he cupped her cheek, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

Bobby slowly removed his hand and picked up his flute. "To you, Regina, the most amazing woman I know. I know you haven't really celebrated your birthday but I know you are someone who deserves to be celebrated. Happy birthday."

They clinked their glasses together before taking sips of their champagne. Once the bubbly liquid went down her throat, she smiled at Bobby. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but I'm not done yet. Hang onto your socks." He winked as he stood, heading to the kitchen.

Regina watched him walk away, shamelessly letting her eyes drift down to his ass. She smirked, watching as it moved with his every step and hoping to get her hands on it before she had to go home that night. Once he disappeared behind the swinging door, Regina thanked Tinkerbell—wherever that pixie had ended up. It seemed pixie didn't lie after all.

* * *

Dinner had been a grand affair for just two people. There had been three courses, starting with a salad before moving on to the most delicious lobster she had ever eaten. It had been paired with roasted potatoes and grilled vegetables. Regina had eaten greedily, her mother's voice a distant echo in the back of her mind reminding her about manners and maintaining her figure.

Bobby thought she was beautiful and sexy, no matter what, and slowly, he was building up her own self-confidence to believe the same about herself. And so her voice was finally starting to drown out her mother's.

Wiping her mouth, she leaned back in her chair. "So, what do you have planned for dessert? Because I might need a new dress."

"Your dress is fine for now," he assured her, wiping his own mouth before placing his napkin on the table. "Dessert will be later. I have a special surprise for that."

She raised her eyebrow as she studied his smiling face, trying to find a clue. Only one thing came to her mind. "I do have to relieve Archie tonight. He's not going to spend the night with Henry."

Bobby nodded, standing. "I know. Ian can't keep Roland the entire night either. But we still have plenty of time, so don't worry."

"I see," she said, looking up as he approached her. "What do you have planned?"

He held out a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

"To what music?" she asked, glancing around. Was he hiding a string quartet somewhere? Or perhaps an entire orchestra?

Did Storybrooke even have an orchestra?

Bobby tilted his head. "Regina? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I got lost in my head," she replied, glancing around. "I was wondering where you're hiding the musicians?"

He chuckled, pulling a small remote from his pocket. "There's a sound system in here. I have a CD already to go. You just have to say yes to dancing with me."

She crossed her legs, smiling up at him as she decided to have a little fun. "And what if I say no?"

"Then the remote goes back in my pocket," he replied, "and we find something you want to do."

Regina stood, taking his hand. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I want to dance with you."

Bobby's smile brightened and he hit the play button on the remote. A soft ballad filled the room and he pulled her close, twirling her around the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment.

After a few turns around the floor, she felt Bobby kiss the top of her head. "Are you having a good birthday, lovely?"

"It's the best I've ever had," she confessed, closing her eyes as she enjoyed just being in his arms. She tried not to think of birthdays past—elaborate affairs thrown more for her mother to show off rather than to celebrate her. Dinners loaded with foods she didn't like and filled with people she didn't know. Once she married Leopold, her birthday went ignored while Snow White's was celebrated with balls that grew grander and grander as her stepdaughter grew older. Even when Regina was the sole ruler, her birthdays seemed to just be attempts from her court to placate her, not celebrate her.

When she created Storybrooke, she decided to treat her birthday as just another day but she promised herself that Henry's birthday was all about him once she adopted him. Now, though, Bobby was just celebrating her and making sure her happiness was paramount. It was alien, refreshing and frightening all at once.

"Good," he replied and she could feel him smiling against her hair. "I want you to feel as special as I know you are."

She lifted her head, biting her lip. "Why do you treat me so well?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, coming to a stop. He looked right in her eyes as he said: "I love you, Regina."

The pounding in her ears drowned everything else out. All she heard in her mind was his voice repeating _I love you, I love you, I love you_. Then her mother's voice broke in, as well as Leopold's and Rumpelstiltskin's, all reminding her that no one could love her. It would always be a cruel trick that would end in pain. So she did the only thing she could think of:

She ran.

* * *

Behind the Ever After Hotel was a beautiful botanical garden that Mr. Gull had guarded with his life. No one had ever been allowed back there and he had tended to the flowers himself. His reasoning was a mystery but the garden was not suffering from his absence. Bobby had hired an excellent gardener and had plans to let people book time in the gardens once the warmer weather came. He figured some of the summer events would rather be outside than in some stuffy ballroom. Regina thought it was a sound business plan.

Now, though, the garden was dead and full of snow. Bare trees lined the dirt walkways, blowing in the wind that Regina didn't start to feel until she was a good distant from the hotel. She shivered as the cold bit at her skin, cursing her rash decision to run off and not even grab a coat.

She hugged herself as she stood in the middle of the dead garden, trying to process everything. Bobby had said he loved her. At least he thought he loved her. How could he really love her if he didn't know the real her? Perhaps it was just part of the curse. It was supposed to give her her happy ending. She always thought that would be Snow White miserable but then she got Henry. Now she had Bobby and Roland. Maybe they were all her happy ending.

No, she reminded herself. Snow and Charming's daughter was out there, destined to break her curse in only a few short years. Then it would all come crashing down, she knew. Bobby would remember she was the Evil Queen and be repulsed by her.

Of course, he could forget her entirely first. She hadn't bothered to learn how the part of the curse that froze time worked. Roland had advanced to first grade with Henry but she had a feeling he wouldn't go to second, instead going back to kindergarten. How was she going to explain that to her son? How was she going to explain it to Bobby and Roland? Or would they just forget her and they would be at square one again?

There were so many reasons Bobby couldn't really love her and she hated herself for loving him. Once again, it was only going to end in pain for her.

"Regina! Regina, are you out here?" Bobby's voice echoed amongst the trees before he appeared on the pathway she was on. He looked anguished and concerned, clutching her coat against his chest. Relief filled his eyes as he hurried toward her.

Bobby threw her coat over her shoulders, pulling it tight against her and gave her a gentle tug toward him. His body heat started to warm her up and her skin began to tingle. She realized she was shivering, her teeth clattering.

He kissed her forehead. "Let me take you back inside, please? Before you catch your death out here?"

Unable to speak, she nodded. She stuck her arms through the sleeves and wrapped the coat tight around her body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her back toward the warm hotel.

They didn't return to the ballroom. Instead, Bobby ushered her onto the elevator and hit the button for his floor. She didn't protest, though, still too frozen to do much except stand there and drink in all the warmth the hotel provided as the elevator ascended.

Bobby let them into his room and guided her to his kitchen table. He eased her into a chair. "You stay here and I'll make you some tea."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" she asked, her teeth no longer chattering. "I ran out on you."

His shoulders tensed up as he stood over the stove before he took a calming breath. "Yes, you did. But that doesn't change how I feel about you. And it certainly doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to freeze in the cold."

"I'm sorry." She shrugged off her coat, feeling warm enough without it.

"For what?" he asked, taking out a teabag and a mug. "For running off or for not feeling the same way I do?"

He said it so matter-of-factly, it gave her pause. Did he really believe she didn't feel the same? Even though she had run off, couldn't he tell why? Then again, he wasn't a mind reader and she had some very thick walls. Maybe she was still an enigma he was trying to unravel.

Could he really love her then?

"Regina?" he asked, setting down a steaming mug of tea. "Do you want anything else? Sugar? Milk? Lemon?"

"Whiskey?" she asked, giving him a half-joking, half-hopeful look. He nodded and headed to where she knew he hid his alcohol supply, pulling out his bottle of whiskey.

After adding a generous amount to her tea, he did the same to his own. Bobby left the bottle between them on the table as he took a seat across from her. "So…"

"I'm sorry for running out," she clarified. "I just needed to get away before I got hurt again. Because I know this is all a cruel trick."

He frowned, anger burning in his eyes. "Do I seem to be the type of man to hurt a woman in that way?"

"No and I know you don't mean it to be cruel. Nor do you want to hurt me. But at the same time, you don't really know me. And I know that once you see the real me, you'll run far away. It's just my lot in life." She sighed, sipping her whiskey-laden tea.

Bobby stood, moving chairs to sit closer to her. He tucked two fingers under her chin and gently turned her head until she was forced to look him in the eyes. "What makes you think I don't know the real you?"

"Because there's a lot about me that you don't know," she said. "Things that would make you never want to see me again."

He was quiet for a long time, searching her eyes for something. She wasn't quite sure what it was so she didn't look away, ready to face whatever was going to happen next.

"Have you ever spoken to anyone about your self-esteem issues?" he asked at last, brow furrowed.

"It doesn't help," she snapped, thinking of wasted sessions with Dr. Hopper. Why had she thought getting help from a former _cricket_ would do any good? She had been a weak fool.

"Well, let me see if I can help you," he said, taking her hand. "Do you want to know what I see in you? I see an amazing woman who runs a town almost singlehandedly. Who juggles that with being a hands-on mom raising an amazing boy in a house full of love. A woman who has opened her arms and heart to my son, nurturing and loving him.

"I see a strong woman who loves to learn. I love watching you when we watch Jeopardy. How you shout out the answers and are usually right, how you scrunch your nose when you're considering Final Jeopardy. It's just downright sexy." He smiled at her, gently tapping her nose.

She scrunched her nose, shaking her head. "Bobby…"

"Hush," he said, pressing his finger to her lips. "I'm not done. You are an amazing cook and I think I would gladly sell an organ for one of your apple turnovers. You like to sing when no one is looking and you do the cutest dances…and I feel so privileged to get to witness them."

"I can't believe you've seen those," she moaned, hiding her face behind her hand as her cheeks started to burn.

He gently pulled her hand away, still smiling. "I have. And you have nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina.

"But back to what I was saying…There are many sides I don't know about but I know I know the important ones. I know who you truly are at your core and I love you for it. And no matter what I learn in the years to come, that will never change. I promise you that," he finished.

She wanted to believe that, wanted to believe that he truly loved her and would always love her. But she knew that love was conditional. Everyone wanted someone who was perfect and she knew she was far from it.

"You can't promise that," she whispered. "Please don't promise that if you mean it when you say you don't want to hurt me."

He paused, his eyes studying her face. After a few tense seconds, he slowly nodded. "Alright, I won't promise that if it hurts you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't, but you will. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you will," she said, knowing it was her fate. If only she could convince Bobby of it without sounding like a complete loon…

It was bad enough he was now looking at her like she was. He reached over and brought her hand to his lips. "I'm sorry you've been hurt so much before, Regina. And if I could, I would fight every person who did that."

"You're sweet," she said. "But I'm afraid everyone who hurt me is long dead." _Because I killed them._

"All of them?" he asked.

She paused, thinking of Snow White. "Well, no. But I like to think the other person got what they deserved." _A mediocre life as a meek schoolteacher doomed to spinsterhood. No more happy ending._

"Well, then, I guess I have to be satisfied with that until they invent time travel." Bobby gave an exaggerated sigh.

Regina finished her tea, feeling warmer and a bit lighter than she had. She glanced down at her empty teacup. "I guess I ruined this evening, huh?"

"Not necessarily," he said, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "We could try to salvage something of it."

She shook her head, feeling awful but knowing she needed some time to herself. "I think I should just go home, Bobby. Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'm sorry it didn't go as you planned."

"Okay," he said softly, letting go of her hand. He stood. "I'll go get my keys and I'll drive you home."

Regina wanted to say something, anything to alleviate the tension now in the room but she didn't know what she could say. Her throat also seemed to have closed up and she followed Bobby out of the room silently, fearing she had just ruined the best thing to happen to her in years.

* * *

Their drive home was just as bad. Neither said anything, though many words raced through Regina's mind. She couldn't put any in something that resembled an intelligent sentence and so remained quiet, watching the town she had created go by her.

He pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. That was when he finally broke the silence: "I'll help you down. Just wait right there."

She didn't put up a fight, just waiting until he opened the door. He held out his hand to her and she took, letting him guide her as she stepped down from his truck. Bobby held her hand until they got to the door, where he dropped it and tucked his hands in his pockets. "So…"

"I'm sorry, Bobby," she said, unable to help herself. "I just…I just need some time, okay?"

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going to rush you. I'll be right there when you're ready." He leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Good night, Regina."

She wished him a good night, trying not to let anymore tears fall in front of him. Pulling out her keys, she opened her door and stepped inside. Their eyes met as she went to close the door and he nodded, heading back to his truck as Regina closed the door with a soft click. She pressed her forehead to the cool wood, still fighting her tears.

"Regina?" Archie's soft voice still sounded so loud in her quiet foyer. A wet nose pushed against her hand until it was resting on the soft, warm head of his beloved Dalmatian, Pongo.

Scratching behind his ear, Regina turned to face Archie. He looked confused and frowned. "Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting you until eleven."

"Yes," she lied. "I just got tired and thought it best if I came home to get some sleep."

He tilted his head and she knew he saw right through her. There was probably still part of him that had his conscience abilities and she cursed it.

Regina decided to distract him before he could ask any more questions. She started to dig around in her purse, looking for her money. "I will pay you until eleven, don't worry. How much did we agree on again?"

Archie didn't respond with his amount, though Regina knew it. He hadn't fallen for her plan to change topics. Instead, he continued to study her. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm paying you to be a babysitter, not a therapist," she snapped, glaring at him.

He had the audacity to give her a smile. "I'm always a therapist. You don't have to pay me for that."

"Well, I'm just interested in your babysitting duties." Regina slapped down the agreed upon amount into his hand. "Good night, Dr. Hopper."

"Regina, I am available if you want to talk. And not as a therapist," he told her, voice low.

"As what? A friend?" she asked with a derisive snort.

He nodded. "If you want that. And I think you do."

"Oh, really? Why?" She crossed her arms, staring down the former cricket with her best Evil Queen glare. To her dismay, it didn't seem to affect him.

"You're the mayor and everyone knows you…but do you have a good friend? Someone you can confide in, someone you can seek counsel from? Someone you can turn to in both good and bad times? Just someone else who is there for you? Someone you can trust?" he asked.

"Good. Night. Doctor." She enunciated every word, making sure they were dripping with disdain.

Archie nodded, putting on his hat and taking Pongo's leash. "Good night, Regina. Thank you for letting me watch Henry. We had a lovely evening. I'm sorry yours wasn't the same."

She turned around, starting to climb the stairs. "I trust you can show yourself out, Dr. Hopper?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor," he said, finally returning to the more formal address she usually insisted on. She paused on the steps, waiting to hear the door open and close. But first, Archie had one last piece of advice: "No man is an island, Regina, and it's not weakness to want to have companionship. Isolating yourself will only end up hurting you. And you don't deserve that."

She heard the door open and then close again. Tears began to trickle down her cheek and she hurried to her bedroom, letting them fall. Regina cursed herself, Dr. Archie Hopper, Bobby Locke, Maleficent, Rumpelstiltskin, her mother and then herself again. Her life had always been lonely and now that she had the chance for it not to be, she knew it would be snatched away. There was no way her relationship with Bobby could survive the curse breaking and she knew it was pointless to believe otherwise.

* * *

"Have a good day at school, sweetheart," Regina said, pulling on Henry's coat. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before but tried to stay chipper for his sake, giving him a big smile.

He tilted his head, though, frowning. "Maybe I should stay home today."

"Oh?" she asked, concerned. "Why?"

"I think I'm sick." He then let out the least convincing cough in the history of fake coughs.

Regina gave Henry a skeptical look. "You don't sound sick. Are you sure you need to stay home?"

He nodded. "I need to cuddle with you on the couch, watch movies and drink hot chocolate until we both feel better."

"Oh, Henry." Her perceptive little prince had picked up on her mood and wanted to make her feel better. What had she done to deserve him?

Oh, right. Nothing.

"Mom?" he prompted, waiting for her response.

She smiled, rubbing his arms. "I'm fine, sweetheart. You go to school, see your friends and then we'll watch a movie together tonight."

"With hot chocolate?" he asked, hazel eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes," she assured him, locking their pinkies together. "Promise."

He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Henry," she replied, holding him close. She kissed his cheek before letting go to open the door. "Have a good day at sch…"

Her words died as she came face to face with Bobby Locke, who was standing on her front porch. He was bundled up in his puffy green jacket and a navy blue scarf was tied around his neck. One gloved hand held onto Roland's as the boy beamed at her and Henry. "Hello, Ms. Regina."

"Good morning, Roland," she said before glancing up at his father. "This is a surprise."

"Papa said I could take the bus with Henry!" Roland announced.

Henry let out a whoop and high-fived his best friend. "Awesome!"

The yellow school bus pulled up to the curb by Regina's gate. She crouched down, kissing Henry's cheek and then Roland's. "Have a good day, you two."

Bobby hugged both boys before giving them gentle pushes down the path. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, much like the night before, and stood next to Regina as they watched their sons. The door slid open and Henry got on, introducing Roland to the driver. They moved down the aisle as the door closed and their faces soon appeared in a window. Regina and Bobby waved as the bus drove away, disappearing around the corner.

She turned to face Bobby, frowning. "So, why are you really here?"

"I was hoping we could talk," he said, eyes looking over her shoulder into her warm house. "May I come in?"

"Sure. Do you want coffee?" She stepped into the house, trusting he would close the door behind him.

Regina wasn't sure why she offered him something. He said she could have all the time she needed last night and now he was here to talk. She knew what it was about and so there was no need for him to have some coffee. It would just prolong the inevitable and she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Then she could lick her wounds and remind herself that happiness wasn't meant for her.

He hadn't taken off his jacket, hands still in his pockets, and he shook his head. "Let me just say what I have to say and we'll go from there, yeah?"

"Fine," she said, leaning against one of her chairs as if it were a shield for whatever he said. She made a sweeping motion with her hand. "Proceed."

"Regina, I meant what I said last night. I love you. And no, the abrupt ending of our night didn't make me suddenly stop loving you," he said, eyes narrowed a bit.

"But," she added.

He shook his head. "There is no 'but.' I love you. And you said you loved me."

"Bobby…"

"No," he said, voice firm. "I'm not done. Please let me finish, Regina. I need to say this to you."

Swallowing she nodded, slipping into the chair she had been leaning again. Regina kept her eyes on Bobby, noticing how serious and open he was.

He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I understand that you've been hurt in the past. And it pains me to see how you had to guard your heart because of yourself. I considered myself honored to be one of the few people you lowered your walls for because it means I get to know how special you really are.

"I also know how scary this is," he continued. "I know because I'm scared too. I was hurt by loss too. It's been me and Roland for quite a long time now, Regina. While it was easy to fall in love with you, it was difficult for me to take that first step. I sat up many nights thinking about it. Especially because it wasn't just my heart I had to consider. I had to think about what this would do to Roland"

"Of course," she said softly. She had been so caught up in her angst, she had forgotten about Bobby's past and his own pain. His smile and easy demeanor had tricked her into thinking he wasn't as conflicted as her.

He nodded. "I can't promise you what tomorrow will bring because I don't know. I know I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. Just as I know you would never do the same to me. All I do know is that now that I know what having you in my life is like, I don't want to go back to what it was when you weren't there. You and Henry have made my life so much richer. I am asking you not to remove that. But if you need to walk away from me for whatever reason, then I wish the best. Just know that I will be pining for you from afar and making sure that you are happy. Because you deserve happiness, Regina, no matter what anybody has told you in the past. All you have to do is say the words and you will have it. You will have me and Roland."

The clock in her kitchen ticked the seconds away as she stared at him, unable to formulate a response. Her mind seemed to slow as it processed everything he had said. She knew he was expecting something though, but all she could do was stare at him.

Bobby nodded, pushing away from the chair. "I guess I won't be having that coffee after all. Goodbye, Regina."

And then he was gone.

She didn't register it until she heard the door close. It felt like she was waking up from a dream except it was real. Bobby had walked away from her. She had pushed him to it.

Wet drops splashed onto her clasped hands. She raised one, brushing her cheek to find she was crying. As she stared at her damp fingers, she let out a loud sob. More followed and she sat hunched over, body shaking as tears fell and she cried in a way she hadn't since Daniel died. She felt the same—as if her heart had been crushed as well and that nothing would ever be good again.

_This is different_ , a small voice chided her. It almost sounded like…her. _You don't have to lose Bobby. You can fight to keep him._

"How?" she asked her empty kitchen, not caring that she was talking to herself out loud.

_You need to find the root of what's keeping you from him._

"I know that," she replied, growing annoyed with her inner voice. "It's this stupid Dark Curse I cast. It's brought me everything I want and then it's going to take it away."

_It's not all the Dark Curse and you know it. There's something more at play, something you don't want to admit. But if you don't, you'll end up alone and unhappy yet again._

The voice in her head changed, now sounding like Archie Hopper. She groaned as she figured out what her subconscious was trying to tell her. Putting her mug in the sink, Regina sighed. "Fine. I'll go bear my soul to a former grasshopper. Happy?"

She received no answer.

* * *

If Dr. Hopper was surprised to see her at his door that morning, he hid it well. He stepped aside and let her step into his office. Pongo, his faithful Dalmatian, perked up and bounded over to her. Regina petted him as she felt Archie study her. "I'm glad you're here, Regina."

"Because it means you can charge me an exorbitant fee?" she asked, not looking away from Pongo.

He chuckled, which annoyed her. She stood, crossing her arms as she stared him down. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, smile falling as he grew a bit uncomfortable. "I…I thought you were making a joke."

She paused before sighing, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dr. Hopper. I'm just…in a mood."

"I can tell. Do you want to have a seat? Or we can stay standing. I'm good with whatever you want to do."

Regina opened her eyes, finding Dr. Hopper standing there with his hands casually in his sweater pockets. He gave her a soft smile and she frowned. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm going to charge you an exorbitant fee," he joked back. She felt her lips turn up a bit, impressed.

"I'd like to sit, please," she decided. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Pongo followed her, remaining close even when she sat on the couch in Archie's office. The dog jumped up next to her, resting his head on her lap.

Regina scratched behind his ear as Archie took the seat across from her. "So, Regina, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure the entire town knows that Bobby Locke and I have been dating," she started.

"It's caught our attention, yes," Archie said. "But to be fair, you two haven't been hiding your relationship nor should you have to. You are both adults."

She nodded. "I know. I just…I just don't like to have my private life aired so publicly. I like to keep somethings for myself."

"Understandable. Yet you are such a private person, Regina. I doubt many people in Storybrooke know much about you besides the fact that you're the mayor and Henry's mother," he said.

"Add in that I was dating Bobby Locke, that's everything about me," she replied with a shrug.

He frowned, shaking his head. "Certainly there is more to you than that, Regina. You aren't just who you know. What do you like to do?"

"Do?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes," he replied. "What are some of the things you like to do to relax? When you're not being the mayor or Henry's mother?"

"I'm always Henry's mother."

He paused, nodding. "You're right. Let me rephrase—what do you do in your spare time?"

"Oh," she said, thinking about it. Her frown deepened. "I guess…I guess I like to bake. And read. Bobby said I have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. I guess I do like to learn and I like to know a lot about…well…everything."

"Anything else?" Archie asked, smiling softly.

She thought about it and realized there wasn't much else she liked to do…or rather that she made time to do. "I used to like horseback riding. I haven't done that in a long time," she admitted sadly.

"Well, why don't you start again? Storybrooke does have stables," he pointed out.

Thoughts of Rocinante flashed through her mind and she swallowed past a lump, unsure if she could love another horse. "I don't know…What does that have to do with my relationship with Bobby? That's why I'm here, remember?"

"I do," he assured her. "You just seemed so defined by your relationships, that I wanted to know who the real Regina Mills is."

He would never know who the real Regina Mills was. She was locked away with the remnants of her old life in her vault hidden under her father's coffin. No more murders, no more threats, no more…

No more Evil Queen.

Who was the real Regina Mills then?

"Regina?" Archie asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm having an existential crisis."

"We might need all day then," he replied with a wince. "Do you want me to cancel my other appointment? I'm sure Leroy won't mind."

Regina smirked at the thought of the grumpiest dwarf turned town drunk spilling his innermost thoughts to Archie before she shook her head. "No, I don't think I have the time. Maybe we can just focus on my relationship with Bobby?"

He nodded, pulling out a pad and pen. "So, what exactly seems to be the problem?"

"He loves me."

Archie paused, frowning as he looked up to her. "I'm sorry. How is that a problem, Regina?"

She toyed with Dalmatian's ear, pleased that it didn't seem to bother him as he continued to nap on her lap. Taking a deep breath, she said: "Because there's still so much he doesn't know about me."

"I imagine not," he replied. "No one can truly know someone. There are couples who have been married decades and are still learning new facts about each other."

"You don't understand, though. I'm sure they don't have things that would disgust and horrify their partners if revealed," Regina protested.

Archie leaned forward, tapping the pen against the pad. "I don't understand, Regina. What have you done that would disgust and horrify Bobby?"

She shook her head. "I can't talk about it. I just know, though, that it will come out eventually and I'll lose everything."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's bad. No one would be able to love me after learning it," she replied. "No one."

"Why?"

She sighed, growing frustrated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you think love is so easily lost? Why do you think that love is conditional?" Archie asked.

"Because…it…is?" She furrowed her brow in confusion. How could he not know that truth about love? Or did he believe all that romantic garbage instead? If so, could he be an effective therapist?

He took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Okay, let's look at this another way. Is there anything Henry could do that would make you stop loving him?"

"What? Of course not," she said, certain of that fact. No matter what he did—even if he had a body count to rival hers, she would always love him.

"What about Roland?" Archie pressed.

She frowned. "The same as Henry—nothing. I would always love him."

"And what would it take for you to stop loving Bobby?" he asked her.

Regina paused, considering everything before finding the truth in her heart: "I'd probably always love him, though I would leave him if he hurt either me or Henry. But he would never do that."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do," she said, annoyed that she had to explain it. "Bobby is a good man who has been nothing but kind to us."

"But how do you know he won't one day turn violent?" Archie asked.

She thought he was crazy. "Because I trust him. I trust that he would never turn violent. That he would rather hurt himself than us."

"And what if you learned he was violent in his past? Something beyond a simple bar fight here or there?"

"It wouldn't matter," she said resolutely. "That's not who he is now."

Archie gave her a pointed look and she swore silently. Scowling, she leaned back and crossed her arms. "That's your point, isn't it? That if Bobby loves and trusts me as much as he says, no matter what he learns about my past, he'll still see the person I am now and still love me?"

"Yes," he said. "Do you trust Bobby enough for that?"

"I…" She paused, thinking about it. Did she trust Bobby to not crush her heart whenever he turned back to whoever he had been before the curse? Did she trust herself to love whoever that person was? Would he still be Bobby?

Archie smiled softly at her, leaning forward. "I think we just had a breakthrough, Regina. Care to talk about it more?"

Regina leaned back, smiling softly. "Yes, I think I would," she said, hoping it would help her move on with Bobby.

They would be family. She was going to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a part two coming! It's based on another prompt (though I kinda already answered it in this one but shh). So keep your eyes open for it!
> 
> -Mac


	11. My Defenses Are Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This is a continuation from the last entry in the hotel verse.**
> 
> _HOTEL verse. The first time Regina tells him she loves him._

Bobby sat at his desk, head in his hands. He had locked the door though he didn't expect anyone in the hotel to come bother him. There was still only a skeleton crew and he was still technically also the handyman. It was a weekday in between Christmas and Valentine's Day so it was going to be slow. With school not letting out for a few more hours, he had plenty of time to brood.

How had it all gone so wrong? After almost a year together—first as friends, then as lovers—he knew how he felt about Regina. Bobby had also thought she had felt the same, had believed it in his gut. Had he misread the signs?

No, he was certain he hadn't misread the signs. He was certain that Regina loved him as much as he loved her. She had said as much. What he had misread were her walls, assuming they had lowered more than they really had. Bobby had moved in before she was ready to let him fully in and now was paying the price for his impatience. On top of that, he had told her not even twenty-four hours ago that she could take all the time she needed. Then he went blustering into her house and gave her an ultimatum. What kind of man did that to the woman he loved?

A shitty one, that's who.

Bobby groaned, laying his head on his desk. He deserved it if she left him. It would be his own damn fault. He would spend the rest of his life knowing she was the one who got away and he was the fool who shoved her out of his life.

Roland was going to hate him.

He started to compose the conversation he was going to have to have with son to explain why Papa was no longer dating Regina. All he could hope was that Regina still allowed Roland and Henry to stay friends. It would be awful for his son to also lose his best friend along with the woman who was the closest thing he had to a mother.

Someone knocked on the door and he nearly growled at it. "Go away, I'm busy."

It opened a crack and Regina's face appeared there, looking apprehensive. "Even for me?"

Bobby jumped up, his heart pounding in his chest. "No, not you. Never for you, Regina. Please, come in."

"Thank you." She opened the door wider, slipping inside before closing it again. He reached her at that point, standing only inches away from her but it felt like the entire Grand Canyon separated them as she leaned against the door. "Hi."

"Hello," he said, breathing heavily as he tried to find any hint of how she felt. Her eyes were usually so expressive, allowing him to see everything she felt. Now, they looked apprehensive and nervous with no hint of anger.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I am here," she said. Before he could respond, she continued: "I wanted to apologize to you."

He frowned, confused by what she was saying. "What are you talking about? This time I was awful to you. I gave you all the time you needed and then took it away not even twelve hours later. I should be groveling on my knees, Regina, because I am truly sorry for that."

Regina placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch, relishing it. He kept his eyes on her as she smiled at him. "I forgive you. I put you through a lot in the past twenty-four hours and I'm sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize for your feelings," he insisted.

"You sound like Archie," she replied, taking off her coat. That had to be a good sign, Bobby thought as his heart sped up and hope bubbled up inside him.

He then processed her words and tilted his head. "You spoke with Archie?"

She nodded, sitting down. "He said a few things last night that struck a chord. After you left, I realized I needed to work through those things and he let me do so this morning."

"What did he say?" Bobby asked, taking out a bottle of water and holding it out to her.

"Well, I did most of the talking to be honest," she said, taking the water with a smile. "And it helped me realize a few things. Like the fact I have control issues."

Bobby bit back his retort about knowing that. Her control issues were something he never pressed on and was more than happy to accommodate because he sensed they came from something painful in her past. All he could do was wait for her to trust him with whatever that had been.

She took a sip of the water before growing solemn. "You know I don't talk much about my mother."

"I noticed," he replied, sitting down next to her. He hesitantly put his hand on her knee and squeezed when she didn't move away from him. "You don't have to tell me anything about her if you don't want to."

"Thank you for that, but I think you need to know a few things to understand my reaction last night," she replied.

Bobby frowned, leaning closer to her. "You don't have to..."

She nodded. "I know. I want to. So can you please listen to me?"

"Yes," he replied, leaning back. He was going to give her his full attention for as long as she needed it. It was the least he owed her.

Once she realized he was ready, she took a deep breath. "My mother was not a very loving woman. One could say that she was heartless. She was very ambitious and wanted great things for me-regardless of what I wanted. If I didn't adhere to her plan for my life, she punished me in cruel ways. So I learned early on that love was conditional."

"Regina..."

She held up her hand. "Please, I'm not done yet."

He nodded, letting her continue. Though it pained her and all he wanted to do was make it go away, he realized she needed to say whatever it was she came here to say. And she needed him to listen to her.

"My mother killed my first love," Regina continued. "She killed him right in front of me."

Bobby grew sick and then angered at that. He clenched his fists. "Is that why she's not in your life? Because she was jailed for murder?"

She shook her head. "My mother was never punished for that. And the reason she's not around is...because she's dead too."

"Oh," he replied. Though he didn't feel much grief over the woman's passing, it was clear Regina still did. So he said: "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she said, tears starting to spill down her cheeks. Bobby leaned forward, wiping a few away with his thumb before handing her a tissue from the box he kept on his desk.

Once she had dried her eyes, she took a deep breath. "After...After I lost Daniel, most of the men in my life only saw me as something to possess. I was nothing more than a doll to them. There really was no love in my life after Daddy died...until I got Henry. And then you and Roland came into it.

"I always worry that any minute, all this love and happiness will be taken from me. That I will do something to lose it, because that's what always happens. I can't control the future and that scares me. I'm scared my heart could get broken but Archie helped me realize that I trust you. And if I trust you, I think I can trust that your love won't disappear on me."

Bobby slid from his chair, kneeling before her. He took her free hand in both of his, holding it to his heart. "I promise you that I will always love you, Regina. No matter what."

She nodded, fresh tears falling. "I know. And I'm starting to trust that. I just ask that you be patient with me."

"I will," he vowed. "And I promise to be more patient than I was today. I am still so sorry about that, Regina. I shouldn't have done that..."

Regina pressed her finger to his lips. "Shh. Let's not worry about that now. There's something I want to say to you with no qualifiers, no qualms, just a plain truth.

"I love you, Bobby Locke."

Happiness filled him and he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close, kissing the side of her head. "I never want to lose you again," he whispered.

"You didn't lose me," she replied, voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

Bobby chuckled, rubbing her back. "Felt like it. And I felt like a right tosser for doing that to you."

She pulled back, cupping his chin with her hand. "You had the right to be frustrated. So why don't we move on?"

"Okay," he said, nodding as he bit his lip. "What do you want to do now?"

Regina glanced at the clock and smiled. "We have a few hours before the boys get out of school. Do you want to order lunch to your room? See what happens after?"

He smirked, nodding as he took her hand. "That sounds wonderful. Let's go."

* * *

Regina sat on Bobby's bed, watching as he ordered them lunch from the kitchens. He hung up the phone in his room before smiling at her. "Food will be up soon."

"Good," she said, motioning for him to join her. "How should we entertain ourselves until then?"

He leaned closer to her, smiling as his lips hovered over hers. "Oh, I think we can figure something out."

She smiled as well, standing up. "Then I think I should change into something more comfortable. Don't you?"

"A capital idea," he replied, standing as well. "I think I'll do the same."

Regina kissed his cheek, lingering a bit to let his stubble rub against her skin. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

She brushed past him and slipped into his bathroom, closing the door behind her. The white bathrobe he kept for her hung from the back of the door and she smiled at it as she unbuttoned her blouse, glad she made the stop to her house before coming to the hotel.

Her blouse fell to the tiled floor and she glanced down at the red lace corset she had put on underneath it. It matched the lacy panties she wore under her dark skirt, which she slid down her legs before kicking off. Regina checked her hair in the mirror before wrapping the white fluffy robe around her, smiling at how well this was going.

When she opened the door, she spotted Bobby laying out their meals on his table. He was wrapped in his green bathrobe and she could see his chest hair curling over it. It made her bite lip as she felt herself growing wetter between her legs. Making it through lunch without ravaging him was going to be difficult.

"Ahh, milady," he said, smiling when he saw her. "Your lunch is served."

He lifted the lid covering her plate, revealing a bright red lobster sitting there. She gasped, her eyes widening as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Bobby, no..."

"Bobby, yes," he teased, taking her hands. "It is your birthday, Regina."

"And if I recall, we celebrated last night," she reminded him, thinking of the elaborate dinner he had given to her. Had it only been less than twenty-four hours ago?

He nodded. "But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate now."

She bit her lip, knowing he had her and there was nothing else she could argue. After all, she wasn't going to demand he send it back for something less expensive. So Regina sighed and looked up at him. "Fine, you win."

"Please, milady, have a seat." Bobby motioned to her chair. Regina gave him one last incredulous look before taking it, letting him push her in.

He took a seat across from her, removing the lid from his own plate of lobster. Bobby held out a little dish to her. "Butter?"

"Yes, please," she replied, taking it. She drizzled it on her lobster as she casually noted: "You know, I thought you would want to save room."

"For what?" he asked, taking a bite of his lobster.

She smirked as she responded: "Me."

He almost choked and she felt bad, thinking that she should've waited for him to at least swallow before she started to seduce him. She pushed a glass of water toward him as he continued to cough so hard, his face turned red. "Here. Drink this."

"Thank you," he gasped out, taking a few sips. His coughing started to abate and his face returned to a normal color. "Damn, Regina."

"Sorry," she apologized, cringing. "I'll wait to talk sexy."

Bobby shook his head. "No, don't do that. Just...let me swallow first? Please?"

"Of course," she said. She then smirked as she sipped her champagne. "I just ask that you let me do the same later."

His fork and knife clattered to his plate and she saw him swallow again. "If you keep that up, I may not finish my lunch."

"We can always heat it up," she suggested, running her foot up and down his leg.

Bobby pushed his plate away. "An excellent suggestion, lovely. To bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She stood, undoing her bathrobe. Regina let it drop to the floor and stood before Bobby. "Well?"

He smirked, eyes raking her. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"And all yours," she replied, pressing herself against him as her fingers toyed with the tie around his bathrobe. She loosened the knot and let his robe fall open, revealing he was only wearing a pair of red boxers. The fact they matched sent a thrill coursing through her.

Bobby placed kisses up her neck. "This is all yours too."

"Good," she gasped before pushing him onto the bed. "Then I'm going to enjoy it."

She straddled him, pushing his bathrobe off his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled them out of the sleeves, placing his hands on her hips as she ran hers over his bared arms. "I love your arms," she said.

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she replied, nodding. "They're strong and I feel safe when they are around me."

Being so honest was still new to her but it gave her a rush she hadn't felt since she shot off her first fireball. Perhaps she could replace the anger and sadness that had fueled her magic with happiness and love and still get the same thrill. She was excited to find out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, brushing her hair from her face.

She leaned closer until their noses were almost touching. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing the end of her nose. "So very, very much."

Regina gave him a gentle push and he fell back onto the bed, arms stretched out on other side of him. She smiled. "And now we shall have a little fun."

"I'm at your mercy," he told her, sending another thrill through her. His absolute trust in her turned her on more and she smiled, knowing what she wanted to do with him.

She hooked her fingers around the band of his boxers, pulling them off slowly. His cock sprang free, already half-hard. It made her wetter but she told herself to wait. She wanted to tend to him first.

Regina leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock. She felt him sit up a bit. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Having fun," she said. "Lie back and enjoy."

"What about you?"

His consideration touched her and she softened her smile. "In good time. But not if you keep talking. So lie down."

"I love it when you're bossy." He did as she said and she felt his body relax.

Perfect.

Regina shimmied down his legs until she reached the end of the bed. She knelt next on the chest he kept there as she reached up to fondle his balls. His breathing grew shallower and she smirked, ready to have him undone.

She leaned over and teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, tasting his salty precum. He let out a soft moan, spurning her to take more of him into her mouth. She hollowed out her cheeks, feeling his balls tighten in her other hand, and pulled back. If she wasn't careful, he might come before she could really have fun with him.

"Gods, I love your mouth," he moaned. "What you can do with your tongue should be revered."

Regina gave a lick down his shaft before pulling back. "Tell me more, Bobby. Let me hear you."

"More...just give me more," he begged. "I need those lips around my cock."

Well, she wasn't going to deny him that. She took his cock back into her mouth, running up and down his shaft as he began to moan and writhe from her ministrations. Regina continued to massage his balls, feeling them tighten. He was close, she could tell.

"God, Regina, I don't...I can't...I'm gonna..."

She chuckled, a low rumble in the back of her throat she knew would send him over the edge. He arched his back as he came. She swallowed it all before pulling away with a satisfying _pop_.

Bobby laid flat on the bed, his eyes closed as he panted. She kissed up his chest before trailing kisses along his neck and jawline. "How was that?" she asked.

"Bloody good. And you know it. I can hear it in your voice," he said between her kisses.

Regina smirked. "Oh really?"

"Mmm-hmm." Bobby opened his eyes, smirking. "And now it's your turn to feel as good and mine to be smug about it."

He flipped her with ease, gently landing her on her back. Regina hair fanned out around her as he placed her legs on his shoulders, running his strong hands down them. "Absolutely beautiful," he said.

She let out a soft gasp as he began to trail sucking kisses down one leg, heading lower to her sex. He gave her a wink before sucking at her clit, making her whine as she dug her fingers into his blankets. "You're enjoying this torture."

"Very much so," he said before giving her clit another lick. She closed her eyes, enjoying the jolts and heat pooling low inside her as Bobby continued to lavish attention on the nub of nerves.

Bobby's hands were firm on her hips but they didn't stop her from bucking in rhythm with his tongue, trying to get closer to him. She needed more, needed to feel more from him. "Fingers," she pleaded. "Please."

As always, she didn't really have to beg. Before she finished speaking, she felt one of his fingers teasing her entrance before sliding into her, adding to her pleasure. Regina moaned her thanks as he pumped the finger in and out of her, never letting up on her clit either.

Regina lifted a hand to her breast, toying with her own nipple. She rubbed and tweaked it until it was a pert pink bud, begging for Bobby's tongue. But it was still working on her clit, lapping up the wetness pouring out of Regina as he added a second finger. Sweat began to bead along her hairline and her breathing grew shallower as she grew closer to her peak.

"Bobby," she moaned, moving her attention to her other breast.

His only response was to add a third finger and start curling them, brushing against the perfect spot inside her. She cried out, her toes curling against the hot skin of his back, feeling his muscles move underneath them as he continued to suck and lap at her clit.

The coil of heat inside her released and she cried out in pleasure as her orgasm racked her body. Bobby kept pumping his fingers as she rode it out, lapping the juices pouring from her as she came down from her high.

"How was that?" he asked smugly, removing his fingers from inside her. All she could do was groan in response, making him chuckle as he laid down beside her. "Thought so."

She leaned up, kissing him. The taste of her was still on his tongue and she hoped he could still taste himself on hers as she pulled him down on top of her. His hands went to her breasts, massaging them. One of his thumbs teased her sensitive nipple and heat pooled low inside her again.

"You up for round two?" she asked, gasping as his lips found a pressure point where her neck met her shoulders.

He chuckled, releasing her to ask: "Did you just make a pun?"

"I didn't mean to," she said, reaching down to his already half-hard cock. She smirked as well. "But it looks like I'm getting my answer."

"Keep doing that and I'll definitely be ready for round two in no time," he moaned as she run her hand up and down his shaft.

She kissed under his jaw, letting the stubble there brush against her skin. "I'm sure. But I'm not sure about me. What are you going to do about that?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea." He nibbled on one of her ears as a hand slid down her sweat-slick body. One finger found her clit, already sensitive from earlier, and began rubbing gently. It still sent fresh jolts coursing through her and she moaned his name.

Bobby kissed her neck again. "I love that sound."

"Keep it up and you'll hear it again and...oh..." she sighed as applied more pressure on her clit.

"I think you're almost ready," he whispered. "What do you think about me?"

She grinned, feeling how hard he was in her hands. "I think you're ready too."

"Good," he replied, pulling his hands away. "Lift your knees for me, lovely."

Regina obeyed, raising her knees closer to her chest as Bobby positioned himself between her legs again. He gave her a cheeky smiled before pressing his tip to her entrance. "How do you want it?"

"Your call," she said, resisting the urge to push his cock further into her.

He shook his head, hands finding her breasts again. "It's your birthday. It's whatever you want."

"Oh." Regina bit her lip, trying to work through the haze in her mind. She raised her arm, catching sight of her watch and frowning. "Looks like time dictates hard and fast. Maybe we can do painfully but oh-so-tantalizing slow another day?"

"Since that promises a day...or rather night...of sex, yes," he said before pushing himself into her.

She gasped and he waited as she adjusted to having him inside her. Regina closed her eyes before nodding. "Move. Please."

He obliged, thrusting into her hard and fast as she asked. She arched her back as her legs fell back toward the bed, keeping her knees bent as her toes curled against the blanket. One hand gripped the pillow behind her while the other tugged on Bobby's hair as he kissed her neck. Sweat coated their bodies and they felt hotter than if they were standing in front of a roaring fire.

"Faster," she panted as he sucked at her pressure point. Her stomach felt twisted around as heat surrounded it and her body began to tremble. She was so close and needed a second release.

"I don't think I can go any faster," he moaned, panting into her ear.

She groaned. "I need more of you."

"Okay, I have an idea," he said, shifting a bit inside her. It made her gasp and he smirked. "Does that work?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Don't stop."

He chuckled, resuming his hard and fast rhythm again. Regina moaned as he hit her spot again and again, making it feel like her limbs were slowly being replaced with jelly. She met his thrusts, eager to take him as deep as possible inside her as her head started to spin. "I'm close," she gasped.

She felt quiver and her walls tighten around his cock. With a few more thrusts, a bright light covered her vision as she shouted her release. Her orgasm crashed over her in waves and Bobby didn't stop his thrusts as she rode them out. With his own grunt, he then stilled after coming inside her.

Bobby collapsed next to her, panting as he laid flat on his back. "I love you, Regina," he gasped.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling at how easy those words were sliding from her lips now. She curled against his body, resting her head on his chest.

He ran his fingers up and down her spine, his touch soft like a feather. She felt her eyes growing heavy and she let out a content sigh. "I think I need a little nap."

"Okay," he told her. "I'll set an alarm so we have time to shower and eat before getting the boys."

She snuggled closer to him, amazed that she had someone in her life who wanted nothing more than to love and care for her. Regina pressed a kiss to his shoulder before drifting off in his arms, a smile on her face.

* * *

Bobby pulled into the school parking lot and put his truck into park. He unbuckled himself before turning to Regina. "I'll come around to help you down," he told her.

"I can get down on my own," she said, before glancing out the window. "I think."

He chuckled as he opened the door. "I'll help you. Besides, it gives me an excuse to touch you."

"You don't need an excuse to that!" she called out just as he hopped down, closing the door behind him. He grinned as he ran over to the other side, opening the door and holding out his hand to her.

They walked hand-in-hand to the school doors, joining the other parents waiting for their children. Regina moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her, letting their body warmth stave off the early February chill. Their breaths appeared as white smoke before them and he had already lost feeling in his nose, his toes about to go despite his woolen socks and heavy boots. Yet he didn't mind. Not when he was with Regina.

Regina glanced up at the sky, frowning. "I don't like those clouds. I think it's going to snow. I should probably call the office to make sure the plows and salters are ready to go."

"Can't you call your assistant? Let her handle it?" he asked, nuzzling her hair. "I know you're the mayor, but that seems pretty routine enough for her to do."

"I guess I could do that..." she mused, pulling out her phone. He watched as she typed a message to her assistant and kissed her hair, proud of her.

He would help her find a decent work-life balance yet.

The school bell rang and the doors opened, children overjoyed to see snow streaming from the building. Parents called out to their sons and daughters, wanting to hurry them into the warm cars. Bobby craned his neck, trying to spot Henry and Roland.

He ended up spotting his son's curls first as Roland was carrying his knit cap in his hands rather than on his head. Snow began to cling to the dark locks and he laughed as he tried to catch some of them. Beside him, Henry was all bundled up as if he hadn't undone everything his mother had done that morning and laughed at his friend's antics.

Roland spotted them first, his eyes lighting up as he waved at them. "Papa! Regina!"

Both boys took off running. Roland threw his arms around Regina, holding her tightly, as Henry barreled into Bobby. The older man caught him easily, picking him up for a proper bear hug. "Surprise!" he said.

"Are we going to Regina and Henry's house, Papa?" Roland asked, letting Regina put his knit cap on him.

Bobby chuckled as he nodded. "Yes, we are. And it we're going to stay the night."

The boys cheered and the adults guided them toward Bobby's truck. He helped each of them into the backseat, making sure they buckled up before closing the door. Once Regina was in the front passenger seat, he went around to the driver's seat and started up the car. "We ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yes!" they chorused, legs swinging happily in the back as they bounced in their seats.

He turned to Regina, giving her a soft smile. "You ready?"

She smiled, resting her hand on his. "Let's go home."

The way she said "home" warmed Bobby faster than the heat he had turned on in the car. Giddy, he put the car in drive and started to head toward Regina's house.

Home.

* * *

Regina was banned from her own kitchen.

And that made her itch.

She tried to relax on the couch with the glass of wine Bobby had given her and actually read a book that didn't have illustrations and a rhyming scheme for the first time in a long time. But she heard clanking from her kitchen, her appliances turning on and off and the giggles of little boys. All she wanted to do was go in there and oversee everything, to make sure her kitchen didn't end up a complete mess.

Yet this was what she was trying to work on with Archie-learning to let go and trust Bobby, to not control everything. She considered this an exercise and leaned back, trying to concentrate on her book even as she heard the sound of silverware hitting the kitchen floor. Regina closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths.

It worked a little too well as the next thing Regina knew, Bobby was shaking her awake. Her book was tented on her chest and her cheek felt hot from being pressed against her pillow. She felt groggy as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did," he said, smiling. "I guess you were still tired."

She frowned. "But we napped back at the hotel."

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair as he smiled softly at her. "You also got almost no sleep last night and we were exerting a lot of energy earlier. One nap wasn't going to do much to recharge you."

"I guess you have a point." She stretched before standing. "Is dinner ready?"

"It is. The boys and I have prepared a feast worthy of the birthday girl." He took her hand and they headed into her dining room.

The room was decorated with purple paper streamers and a giant "Happy Birthday" sign was taped to the back wall. A carved roast beef sat in the center of the table surrounded by various side dishes-carrots, potatoes, salad and rolls. Bobby had set up her best china and she noticed two bottles in ice-one was champagne, the other sparkling grape juice. A candle was light on the table, flickering in the dim lighting.

Roland and Henry greeted her, both grinning with smiles that were missing teeth. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you," she said, pulling them both in for a big hug. Bobby rubbed her back as she squeezed them tightly. "I love it."

"Wait until you see what's for dessert," Bobby told her.

Henry tugged on her hand. "Come on, Mom! The sooner you eat, the sooner you can open your presents!"

"Presents?" Surprise filled her as she wasn't expecting that. Regina glanced over at Bobby, who only smiled and winked at her in return.

For the first time in a long time, Regina was really glad it was her birthday.

* * *

After dinner, Bobby carried out a red velvet cake covered in candles. Henry grinned at her through the orange flow of the flames. "I knew this is your favorite," he told her.

"It is," she confirmed, grinning at the cake. "Did you all make this yourself?"

Their smiles turned sheepish and Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, no. Granny dropped that off for me while you were napping."

"She makes the best cakes," Roland said.

"Yes, she does," Regina agreed with a chuckle.

Henry bounced in his seat. "Can we sing Happy Birthday now? Mom has to blow out her candles and make a wish."

"You don't have to do all of that," she protested.

Bobby shook his head. "You are getting the whole nine years. Okay, boys, on three. One...two...three!"

They sang the loudest rendition of the birthday song Regina had ever heard but she smiled through the whole thing, warmth radiating from her heart and through her chest at their serenade. Henry then once again insisted that she make a wish before blowing out the candles and Roland agreed. They watched her, eagerly awaiting the moment.

Regina stared at the candles flickering in the darkness. In years past, she had often wished for Snow's heart so that she could finally get her revenge. Sometimes, she even wished for Daniel to come back. And the only time she celebrated her birthday here in the Land Without Magic, she had wished she could have a family of her own at last. Glancing around the table, that wish had come true, though it had taken almost two decades. She smiled at her men, knowing then what her wish would be.

Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and then blew out the candles. Bobby, Henry and Roland cheered for her before Bobby jumped up to turn the lights on. He grabbed the cake and smiled, telling them he'd go slice it up for them.

As the boys crowded around her, hugging her, she let her wish echo throughout the universe in hopes fate would hear it and grant it.

_Let me keep my family forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this had been lost when Old Blue (my laptop) crashed but I discovered I had managed to save it to OneDrive, so I didn't have to start all over again! So, here we go—Regina finally lets herself believe Bobby loves her and is working on not worrying so much about what will happen when the curse breaks, learning to trust that maybe—just maybe—he'll still love her when it does.
> 
> (Of course, we know he will. We've seen it)
> 
> As always, if you have a prompt for this verse, send it my way!
> 
> -Mac


End file.
